Harry and Riley and The Sorcerer's Stone
by Golden Quintet
Summary: One day while seventh years Lily Evans, Dakota Lovegood, and The Marauders minus Peter are studying during Christmas break, when seven books appear. Join them as they read about their children's adventures in Hogwarts.
1. The Boy Who Lived

** I do not own Harry Potter.**

It was sad to say that 7th years Lily Evans and Dakota Lovegood were stuck at Hogwarts for Christmas with two of the most annoying 7th year boys ever and their odd smart friend. It was only an ordinary day in the Gryffindor common room until James Potter and his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin walked in.

"Hey Evans." James said flirtatiously.

Lily was about to say something when a bunch of thick books dropped out of the air onto Remus's head.

"YOW!" Remus screeched.

"Books? Remus are these yours." James asked.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"They aren't Remus's. Look at that note!" Dakota pointed out.

_Dear James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Dakota (Wow I never thought I'd call my parents by their first names!(Just keep writing Riley)Oh shut it Ronald.),_

_Hello. We are your children and children's friends from the future (insert shocking music here). We come from a horrible future full of tears, death, and betrayal. We send you these books hoping you can do something._

_Please do not let Peter see or read these books. You'll see later. Do not turn on Sirius (If you do I'll hex you). You'll see later. Do not talk about this with ANYONE, except Dumbledore._

_Sincerely,_

_Riley Black, Harry Potter, Thomas Lupin, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley._

_P.S. Riley totally charmed the books to land on Remus's head.-Thomas Lupin_

_P.P.S No one can hear you read these books. So we suggest you go to the Room of Requirement._

_P.P.S.S. …*insert dramatic music here*_

They all stared at the books in silence.

"I DON'T DIE ALONE!" Sirius shouted, "I have son! He will be the best prankster ever!"

"What if he is a girl?" Dakota asked, "Are you going to dress her up in foo-foo dresses?"

"I won't she would a child of a Marauder."

"It looks like we have a son, Lily." James said happily.

"You have no proof of who the mother is." Lily said.

They allow walked out the common room to a wall. When they reached the wall a door started to form. As soon as it finished they open the door to find a room that looked exactly like the Gryffindor common room. They all took a place on the couches.

"Okay, who reads first?" Remus asked.

Dakota raised her hand. She grabbed the first book and started reading.

"**Harry and Riley and the Philosopher's Stone"**

"**Chapter one: The Boy Who Lived"**

**A man appeared on the corner of Privet Drive a cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd of thought he just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt.**

"Dumbledore!" James and Sirius sung.

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

"Minnie!" The boys chorded.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

** "**Dumbledore doesn't smoke." Sirius stated.

"It's a Put-Outer, dummy." Dakota yelled.

"What an original name."

**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"Why was she sitting on a wall all day?" Lily wondered aloud only to be replied with four shrugs.

"The world may never know." James said dramatically.

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Daedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" Sirius asked.

"It could be anything." Remus said.

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

"Voldemort's dead?" James said.

"YAY!" They all cheered.

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"A what?" Remus said.

**"A what?"**

"Creepy."

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"Oh, Dumbledore." Lily said shaking her head side to side.

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like you can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" James, Sirius, and Dakota chanted.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.**

**"I know you haven't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

"YAY!"

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Ick." They all thought.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

Everyone crossed fingers hoping for the best.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters.**

James looked nervously at the book. Then at his friends. Then back.

Dakota looked at the next sentance in the book and gulped.

**The rumor is that Voldemort attacked the Potters while Mrs. Dakota Black was over their house with her daughter and Lily, James, and Dakota are-are-are dead."**

"Oh, I have a daughter. Oops." Sirius said hitting himself in the head.

"I marry Black?" Dakota said, "I don't believe it!"

A note popped out the air. She read it.

It said:

_Believe it Mum._

_Sincerely,_

_Riley Audrey Black_

"Curses. I just got owned by my own daughter." She said while Sirius laughed like a mad-man.

"How can you two bicker when you, James, and I are dead." Lily snapped crossing her arms with a worried look on her face.

"It only said it was a rumor." James said comfortingly to Lily.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

"No!" Lily cried tears streaming out her eyes while James put his arm around her.

"I-I-I die?" Dakota said with no color in her face.

Remus and Sirius just stared at the book then to their friends and back to the book. Finally Remus spoke up, "Don't worry guys we can change this after we're finished the books."

"**Dakota, ****Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

"Aww, she cares about me." James said trying to lighten up the mood.

**"It's — it's **_**true**_**?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

**"We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me **_**why **_**you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry and Riley to Harry's aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"NO!" Lily shouted.

"What's wrong with them?" Sirius asked.

"They are horrible people!"

"Did he say Hagrid?" Remus said suddenly looking up.

**"You don't mean – you **_**can't **_**mean the people who live **_**here**_**?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't.I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for them," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to them when their older. I've written them a letter."**

"That'll help." James said sarcastically

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall.**

**"Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"**

"Cough, cough." Dakota said pointing at the books.

**"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how are the children getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry and Riley underneath it.**

Everyone shuddered.

**"Hagrid's bringing them."**

**"You think it — **_**wise **_**— to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"As would I, but not with my own baby." James said.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"AWESOME!" Sirius and James hollered.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so **_**wild **_**— long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding two bundles of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me.**

Sirius squealed like a little girl.

**I've got them, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got them out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. They fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the two bundles of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy and a baby girl, fast asleep.**

**Under a tuft of jet-black hair over the baby boy's forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

They all gasped.

**"Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."**

"You got to love Dumbledore." Remus said as the others laughed.

**Dumbledore took Harry and Riley in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I — could I say good-bye to them, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry then Riley and gave them what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry and Riley off ter live with Muggles —"**

**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets.**

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"Yes, because celebrations fix everything." Lily said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer.**

**He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundles of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry and Riley," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley… He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

"Well that's the end of this chapter." Dakota said holding out the book, "Who's next?"

"I'll read." James said grabbing the book, "**Chapter 2 The Vanishing Glass."**

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. See you later…**

* * *

**A/N Story has been edited.**


	2. The Vanishing Glass

_**A/N I do not own Harry Potter.**_

"**Chapter Two: The Vanishing Glass.**"James said, "This is not going to go well."

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.****The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursley's front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets– but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother.**

Sirius shook his head, "This kid must be a spoiled brat."

"Agreed." said Remus.

**The room held no sign at all that another boy and girl lived in the house, too.**

"WHAT!" Dakota yelled in outrage.

"When I get my hands on Tuney…" Lily murmured.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia rapped on the door again. **

"**Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"Or it actually happened." Sirius pointed out.

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"**No he's not." A voice said.**

"I wonder whose voice it was." Sirius wondered aloud.

"Really?" Dakota said, "Are you really serious?

"I am indeed Sirius."

**This voice came from Riley Black, Harry's roommate and one and only friend.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

**Harry groaned**

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

"**He said he can't wait to start breakfast for this most very special day." Riley said quickly.**

"Your daughter is so kind." Lily said.

"I highly doubt that she is always like that she is Sirius's daughter." James said.

**Dudley's birthday – how could they have forgotten?**

**Harry and Riley got slowly out of their beds and started looking for their socks. They found pairs under their bed and, after Harry pulled a spider off one of them,**** he ****put them on, while Riley let her spider free into the house.**

"**Be free spider" she said in a whisper.**

"There are spiders in their room?" They all yelled in unison.

**They were used to spiders,****because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them,****and that was where they slept.**

"Let me rephrase that," Sirius said, "There are spiders in their cupboard?"

"Why Tuney?" Lily said bursting into tears.

"Isn't that child neglecting?" Remus asked.

**When they were dressed they went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise — unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast. Riley was fast too, but often fought Dudley if he hurt Harry.**

"Thank God Harry has Riley." Lily said, "And thanks Dakota for having such a great daughter."

"You're welcome Lily." Dakota said giving Lily a hug.

**Harry was really skinny for his age. Maybe it had to do with living in a dark cupboard, He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Aunt Petunia bought all Riley's clothing which consisted of oversized, ugly, and tattered clothing.****Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair, and bright green eyes.****He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. Riley was a tall and skinny girl with long wavy black hair that fell to her lower black and beautiful grey eyes.**

"It's my mini-me!" Sirius said gleefully.

"I wonder if Harry has The Untamable Potter Hair." James said.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it. **

"**In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions." **

_**Don't ask questions **_**— that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. **

**When Riley asked about her parent Aunt Petunia would always say-**

"**Your mom died in the car crash and your dad is in prison."**

Everyone turned and stared at Sirius.

"Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Why would I be in prison I'm not like my family?" Sirius said.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. **

"**Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting. **

**Riley watched in amusement as Harry tried to flatten his hair**.

"The Untamable Potter Hair!" James cheered.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way — all over the place. **

**Harry was frying eggs while Riley made the pancakes.****Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.**

**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel. Riley said he was a baby whale.**

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. **

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"**That's thirty-six more then I got two monthes ago!" Riley mumbled getting a warning look from Uncle Vernon.**

"Oh Riley, one day you will have presents." Remus said.

**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy." **

"**All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over. **

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another **_**two **_**presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? **_**Two **_**more presents. Is that all right?" **

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty…thirty…"**

"**Thirty-nine Dudley." Riley told him.**

"**She made me feel stupid." Dudley said pretending to cry. **

**"DON'T MAKE DUDLEY FEEL STUPID!" Petunia said.**

"**I WASN'T!" Riley cried.**

"**DON'T BLAME RILEY!" Harry yelled.**

"DON'T YELL AT MY DAUGHTER!" Sirius and Dakota yelled.

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. **

"**Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

**Riley rolled her eyes.**

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry, Riley, and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take them." She jerked her head in Harry and Riley's direction. **

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap while Riley frowned. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry and Riley were left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned. Riley loved being at Mrs Figg's house she loved her cats.**

"Yet Sirius hates cats." Lily said.

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry and Riley as though they'd planned this.**

**Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again. **

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. **

"**No! She'll eat me alive!" Riley screamed.**

**As always they ignored her.**

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy and especially the girl."**

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry and Riley like this, as though they weren't there — or rather, as though they were something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

"Slugs aren't that nasty." Sirius said.

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?" **

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia. **

**"You could just leave us here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer). **

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. **

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled. **

**"We won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening. **

"**No promises." Riley said trying to figure out what she could do with a few stink bombs.**

**I suppose we could take them to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "…and leave them in the car…" **

**"That car's new, they're not sitting in it alone…" **

"Also the fact they would die in there." James said.

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted. **

"**Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. Riley was laughing loudly at Dudley's nickname.**

"**I…don't…want…them…t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "They always sp-spoil everything!" He shot Harry and Riley a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. **

**Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. **

**Half an hour later, Harry and Riley, who couldn't believe their luck, were sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in their life. **

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with them, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry and Riley aside. **

"**I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy, girl — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas." **

**We're not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly…" **

**Riley shot Harry a "That may work for you, but not me." Look."**

"Sirius always gives me that look." Remus said.

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe them. No one ever did. **

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and Riley and it was just no good telling the Dursleys they didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. **

**Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he **_**couldn't **_**explain how it had grown back so quickly. **

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force Riley into a revolting old sweater (brown with orange puff balls).**

**The harder she tried to pull it over her head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit her . Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to her great relief, Riley wasn't punished.**

**On the other hand, Harry gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump. **

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, the cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. **

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Riley, the bank, Harry, politics, and Riley were just a few of his favorite subjects.**

"He said Harry and Riley twice." Lily pointed out.

**This morning, it was motorcycles. **

"…**roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them. **

"**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying." **

"**Awesome!" Riley said.**

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" **

**Dudley and Piers sniggered. **

"**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." **

**Riley snickered.**

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry and Riley what they wanted before they could hurry them away, they bought them each a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him.**

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry and Riley were allowed to finish the first.**

"Atleast they get ice cream." Dakota said.

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last. **

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. **

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. **

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. **

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on. **

"**You're not supposed to tap the glass." Riley said pointing to a sign.**

**This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Riley went to look at a lizard.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Riley and sadly Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house and had Riley to talk to. **

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. **

_**It winked.**_

"That's not good." James said.

"You don't think?" Sirius asked james.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too. **

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: **

"_**I get that all the time." **_

"**I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." **

**The snake nodded vigorously. **

"**Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. **

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. **

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil. **

"**Was it nice there?" **

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?" **

"Just as I thought." Remus said.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" **

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. **

"**Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor.**

**Riley walked over and pulled him back up to his feet. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. **

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, **_**"Brazil, here I come…Thanksss, amigo." **_

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. **

"**But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?" **

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals —Riley— you too." before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. **

"**I exactly did what?" Riley asked.**

"She did nothing! Neither did Harry!" Dakota yelled.

**Harry and Riley lay in their dark cupboard much later, wishing that one of them had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food. Harry could hear Riley plotting a painful revenge. **

**They lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as they could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash and her mom was murdered. Harry couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from.**

**He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. **

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him and Riley away,**

"Like Remus." James said.

**but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look. **

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang. Riley had no friends either because Dudley's gang knew her as the weird kid and the fact she had a reputaion to beat up anyone who talked to her badly.**

"The poor children!" Lily cried.

"Yes!" James cheered.

"What?" Sirius said."

"Chapter Three: Letters from No One."

_**Well that's it for this chapter. Until next time!**_


	3. Letters from No One

_A/N I do not own Harry Potter._

_Enjoy._

"Okay who wants to read next?" James asked.

"I will." said Lily, "**Chapter Three; Letters from No One.**"

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he and Riley were allowed out of their cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches which got him a beating from Riley.**

"Those sick muggles locking our children up in a cupboard for who knows how long!" Dakota shouted.

"I know!" agreed Lily.

"The elderly must be thankful that Riley is alive." Sirius said.

**Harry and Riley were glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.****The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting. Riley played her favorite sport beating up one whale and a bunch of morons.**

**This was why Harry and Riley spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where they could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came they would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry and Riley, on the other hand, were going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.**

**"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry and Riley. "Want to come upstairs and practice."**

**"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." **

"Ooh…burn." James said.

**Then they ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry and Riley at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry and Riley watch television and gave them a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

"Yum, chocolate." Remus said.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats,****orange knickerbockers,****and flat straw hats called boaters.**

"Well that is a very mix-matching outfit." Lily said.

**They also carried knobby sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

"For what?" the five teenagers said in unison.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins,****he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh. Riley on the other hand was howling like she had been tickled for hours.**

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry and Riley went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. They went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

**"What's this?" Harry asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

**"Your new school uniform," she said.**

**Harry looked in the bowl again.**

**"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

"**And also stinky and gray." Riley added.**

"That sounds disgusting." Dakota said.

**"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dying some of Dudley's old things gray for you two. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

**Harry and Riley seriously doubted this, but thought was best not to argue. Harry sat down at the table and tried not to think about how they was going to look on their first day at Stonewall High - like they were wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.****They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

**"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

Everyone had confused looks on their face.

**"Make Riley get it."**

**"Get the mail, Riley."**

"**Make Harry get." Riley said not looking up from her bowl of cereal.**

"**Get the mail, Harry."**

**"Make Dudley get it." **

**"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley." **

"I see laziness runs in that house." James said.

**Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - a letter for Harry and a letter for Riley.**

**Harry picked them up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him or Riley. Who would?**

"Aw our children got their Hogwarts letters." Sirius cooed.

**He had no friends, no other relatives - he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake: **

**He had no friends, no other relatives -they didn't belong to the library, so they'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, letters, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake: **

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging Surrey**

**And**

**Miss. R. Black**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging Surrey**

** The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.****Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion,****an eagle,****a badger,****and a snake,****surrounding a large letter H.**

**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

"Boo! Bad joke!" Remus booed.

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, handed Riley her letter, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**..

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

**"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. -."**

"**Interesting." Riley mumbled.**

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, they got something!" **

**Harry and Riley were on the point of unfolding their letters, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of their hands by Uncle Vernon.**

**"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

"**You can't take my mail." Riley said trying to grab Uncle Vernon's letter.**

**"Who'd be writing to you two." sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.**

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

"Well that was totally not shocking." Lily said.

**Dudley tried to grab the letters to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

**"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!" They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry, Riley, and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

"**I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine." **

"**Same here." said Riley in an angered tone.**

**"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letters back inside their envelope.**

**Harry and Riley didn't move.**

**"I WANT MY LETTER!" they shouted.**

"LET THEM SEE THEIR LETTERS! Dakota screamed.

**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon and he took Harry, Riley, and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry, Riley, and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Riley won, so Harry and Dudley, Harry's glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

**Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where they sleep? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

**"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want -" Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything...**

**"But -"**

**"I'm not having them in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense."**

"It does not work like that." Remus pointed out.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry and Riley in their cupboard.**

**"Where's my letter," said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"**

**"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**

**"Beside who adresses two letters by mistake?" **

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

**"Er - yes, Harry, Riley - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.**

**Why?" said Harry.**

**"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom.**

"Spoiled." James said shaking his head.

**It only took Harry and Riley one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. They sat down on their beds and stared around them. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been cancelled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't want them in there... I need that room... make them get out..."**

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it. Riley mumbled about missing the spiders.**

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

"The poor tortoise." said Sirius.

**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry and Riley, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's more! "Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'"**

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry and Riley right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry and Riley had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. **

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's and Riley's letters clutched in his hand.**

**"Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry and Riley. "Dudley - go - just go."**

**Harry walked round and round his new room while Riley was plotting how to get the letters. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again. And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

"They are true marauders." James said

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and they dressed silently. They mustn't wake the Dursleys. He went downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

**They were going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first.**

**Their hearts hammered as they crept across the dark hall toward the front door - Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive! Lights clicked on upstairs and to their horror they realized that the big, squashy something had been Harry's uncle's face. **

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry and Riley didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at them for about half an hour and then told them to go and make a cup of tea. They shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time they got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap.**

**Harry could see six letters addressed in green ink.**

**"I want -" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes. Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**

**"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**

**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon." **

**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

"For once Petunia is right." Lily said.

**On Friday, no less than twenty-four letters arrived for Harry and Riley. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.**

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

"Paranoid!" Dakota sung.

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Forty-eight letters to Harry and Riley found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly." Dudley asked Harry and Riley in amazement.**

"**We have no idea Dudley." Riley replied.**

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

**"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today -" Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, sixty or eighty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry and Riley leapt into the air trying to catch one.**

"Yay!" the teens cheered.

**Out! OUT!" Uncle Vernon seized Harry and Riley around the waist and threw them into the hall.**

"**Shoot!" exclaimed Riley, "We were so close."**

"No!" the teens booed.

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

**"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his moustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway.**

**Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.**

The teens snickered.

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. "Shake'em off... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

"Oh, boo hoo." Remus said.

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley, Riley, and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored, Riley slept restlessly, but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering...**

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

**"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter or Miss. R. Black. Only I got about two 'undred of these at the front desk." She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**And**

**Miss. R. Black**

**Room 17**

**Railveiw Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Harry made a grab for the letters, but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

**"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**

**"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**

**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.**

"Yes he has." Sirius said.

"**Yes he has." Riley whispered to Harry.**

"Creepy."

"Two great minds do think alike." James said.

**Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.**

**"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television. "**

"**I'm hungry," Riley complained out loud.**

**Harry fished through his pockets. After a few seconds he found a lemon drop and handed it to Riley.**

**"Your donation has been appreciated." Riley said sucking on the lemon drop.**

Dakota laughed.

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday - and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television - then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday.**

**Of course, their birthdays were never exactly fun - last year, the Dursleys had given Harry a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks and Riley also a coat hanger and a hat. This year Riley had gotten nothing but the job of making bacon that morning.**

**Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

**"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!" It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain; there was no television in there.**

"**Oh boy!" Riley exclaimed sarcastically.**

**"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!" A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old row boat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.**

**"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!" It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and five bananas.**

"What a feast" Sirius said.

**He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.**

**"Could do with some of those letters now, eh." he said cheerfully.**

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry and Riley privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer them up at all.**

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Riley and Harry were left to find the softest bit of floor they could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now. Riley was now drawing a cake with candles sticking out of it in the ground.**

"**Happy birthday Harry!" Riley whispered.**

"We have the most amazing and kindest kids in the wizarding world." Lily said.

**Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty... ten... nine - maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him**

**- three... two... one...**

**Harry blew out the pretend cake candles.**

**BOOM.**

Four very surprised teens jumped back at Lily's sudden shout.

"Who knew you had it in you." Sirius said patting Lily on the back.

**The whole shack shivered and Harry and Riley sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"I'll read next." Remus offered taking the book.

"Only on person could knock that loud…" Sirius said grinning.

"Hagrid!" the Marauders choired.


	4. Keeper of the Keys

_**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while I haven't had time to update this story.**_

"Chapter four: Keeper of the Keys." Remus read.

"Definitely Hagrid." Sirius said.

**BOOM.**

**They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. **

**"****Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**

"**That's some thunder." Riley said yawning. **

"Cluelessness also runs in this household." James pointed out.

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands – now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them. **

**"****Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you — I'm armed!" **

"HE BROUGHT A GUN?" Lily screeched.

"THERE ARE CHILDREN AROUND!" Dakota yelled.

**There was a pause. Then — **

**SMASH! **

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. Riley and Dudley dived behind the couch.**

**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. **

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all. **

**"****Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…" **

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear. **

**"****Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger. **

Sirius snickered, "Oh, Hagrid you're the best."

**Riley started to snicker.**

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Remus said with a smirk.

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon. **

**"****An' here's Harry and Riley!" said the giant. **

**Harry and Riley looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile. **

**"****Las' time I saw you two, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes." **

**"****And yeh Riley yeh look exactly like yer father. Black hair and grey eyes an' all."**

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise. **

**"****I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!" **

**"****Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room. Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

"**This guy is my new role model!" Riley said howling with laughter. **

"Oi, Sirius some daughter you have." James said elbowing Sirius.

**"****Anyway — Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here, — I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." **

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with ****Happy Birthday Harry ****written on it in green icing. **

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?" **

"Harry!" Lily scolded.

**"What Harry means to say is thank you and who in the world are you?" asked Riley**

"Riley!"

**The giant chuckled. **

**"****True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." **

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm then turned and did the same thing to Riley. **

**"****What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."**

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath. **

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Harry swore he saw Riley starting to drool. **

**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley." **

"I'd never expect Hagrid to poison anything." Dakota said.

**The giant chuckled darkly. **

**"****Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry." **

**He passed the sausages to Harry and Riley, who were so hungry they had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are." **

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. **

**"****Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts — yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.**

"**Hoggy, Hoggy, Hogwarts…" Riley mumbled. **

**"****Er — no," said Harry. **

"**Double no."**

There was a collective gasp in the room.

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

**"****Sorry," Harry said quickly.**

**"****Sorry****?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?" **

**"****All what?" asked Harry. **

**"****ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" **

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. **

**"Do you mean ter tell me," He growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy and girl — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?"**

**Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad. **

**"****I know ****some ****things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff." **

**"I can spell." Riley helped.**

"But you can't cast spells." Sirius said.

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About ****our ****world, I mean. ****Your ****world. ****My ****world. ****Yer parents' world****." **

**"****What world?" Riley asked.**

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. **

**"****DURSLEY!" he boomed. **

**This caused Riley to dive to the floor.**

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble."**

**Hagrid stared wildly at Harry and Riley. **

**"****But yeh must know about yer mom and dad Harry, you too Riley," he said. "I mean, they're ****famous.**** You're famous."**

**"****What? My — my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" **

**"****Yeh don' know…yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare. **

**"****Yeh don' know what yeh ****are****?" he said finally. ****.**

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice. **

**"****Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell them anything!" **

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage. **

**"****You never told them? Never told them what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer them? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from them all these years?" **

**"****Kept ****what ****from us?" asked Harry eagerly.**

"**Never told us what?" Riley asked jumping up and down. **

"This is getting exciting!" James said excitedly.

**"****STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. **

**"****Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry — yer a wizard an' Riley — A witch." **

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard. **

**"****I'm- I'm a what?" Harry asked.**

**"****He's a – I'm a, huh? Riley asked with a puzzled expression.**

**"****A wizard and witch, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good 'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With parents like both of yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter." **

**Harry and Riley stretched out their hands at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to ****Mr. H. Potter and Ms. R. Black, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. ****He pulled out the letter and read: **

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter and Ms. R. Black, **

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. **

**Yours sincerely, **

**Minerva McGonagall, **

**Deputy Headmistress **

"I hear by declare Harry James Potter and Riley Audrey Black official second generation Marauders." James said.

"How do you know Harry's middle name?" Lily asked.

"I know everything." James said which frightened the other teens.

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?" **

**"Golly, Harry I was going to ask if there was a spell to turn someone into a Billy goat." Riley said in disappointment.**

**"****Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl — a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl**

— **a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down: **

**Dear Professor Dumbledore, **

**Given Harry and Riley their letter. **

**Taking them to buy their things tomorrow. **

**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well. **

**Hagrid **

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly. **

**"****Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight. **

**"****They're not going," he said. **

**Hagrid grunted. **

**"****I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop them," he said. **

**"****A what?" said Harry, interested. **

"They have so much to learn." Remus said shaking his head.

**"****A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on." **

**"****We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of them! Wizard and witch indeed!" **

**"****You ****knew****?" said Harry. "You ****knew ****we're — wizards?" **

**"****Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "****Knew****! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that — that ****school ****— and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years. **

**"****Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as — as —****abnormal ****— and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with the girl , your mom was even worse. She was at our house every holiday. Very weird. Then she got blown up with my sister and Potter while your dad was put in jail.**

"Tuney!" Lily said breaking down into tears.

"I ought to slap her." Dakota said narrowing her eyes.

**Riley's eye twitched. She then hollered, "DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS, OR HARRY'S LIKE THAT!"**

**Harry had gone very white after his Aunt Petunia talked. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told us they died in a car crash!" **

**"****CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter and Dakota Black? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his!" **

**"****But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently. **

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious. **

**"****I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh two, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'." **

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys. **

"Nothing good happens when Hagrid's upset." Lily said.

**"****Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…"**

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —" **

**"****Who?" **

**"****Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does." **

**"****Why not?" **

**"****Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went…bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…" **

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out. **

**"****Could you write it down?" Harry suggested. **

**"****Nah — can't spell it. All right —****Voldemort****. " Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches…terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway. **

**"****Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day James and Lily was! Dakota was even a prefect!**

"What about me?" Sirius asked.

"Uh you are great at potions." Remus said.

**Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before…probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. **

**Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em…maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —" **

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn. **

**"****Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anywa'… **

**"****You-Know-Who killed 'em. Poor Dakota was there too with Riley, an' he killed 'er too.**

**An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by he couldn't do it. Ever wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts-an' you was only a baby, an' you lived." **

"Prewetts? Is he talking about Molly?" Lily questioned.

**"Why don't I have a scar?" Riley asked**

**"Yeh were hidden in a closet." **

"**So they didn't have time to put Harry in closet?" Riley asked trying to process the information.**

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before — and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh. **

**Hagrid was watching him sadly. **

**"****Took yeh two from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…." **

**"****Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon.**

**Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched. **

**"****Now, you listen here, "he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you two, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured**

— **and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdoes, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion — asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end —" **

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley — I'm warning you — one more word…" **

"Uh-oh!" Lily said nervously.

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent. **

**"****That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor. **

**Riley thought for a moment.**

**"****What ever happened to Vol-, er— I mean, You-Know-Who?" **

**"****Good question. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill Harry. Makes him even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see…he was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go? **

**"****Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. **

**"****Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — ****I ****dunno what it was, no one does — but somethin' about you stumped him, all right." **

**Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him and Riley in their cupboard? If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football? **

**"****Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard." **

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled. **

**"****Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?" **

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it…every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry…chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach…dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back…and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him? **

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him. **

**"****See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard — you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts." **

**"Oh boy we are going to get stampeded by Harry fans." Riley complained.**

**Harry just glared at her.**

**"Just joking, just wanted to say that Harry." she laughed.**

"Poor Harry is already the most popular student at Hogwarts." Sirius said.

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight. **

**"****Haven't I told you they're not going?" he hissed. "They're going to Stonewall High and they'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and they need all sorts of rubbish — spell books and wands and —" **

**"****If they want ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop them," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son and Dakota Black's daughter from goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. Their names have been down ever since they was born. They off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and they won't know themselves. They'll be with youngsters of their own sort, fer a change, an' they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled—" **

**"****I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH THEM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon. **

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER —" he thundered, "— INSULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!" **

**He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley — there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers. **

"Yep, nothing good happens when he is upset." Lily said.

"Are you kidding me? That was hilarious.

**"I always knew he had a tail!" Riley howled with laughter holding her sides.**

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them. **

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard. **

**"****Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do." **

**"I always hoped that, that would happen!" Riley said looking up at Hagrid.**

**He smiled at her then cast a sideways look at Harry and Riley under his bushy eyebrows. **

**"****Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm — er — not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff — one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job." **

**"****Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.**

**"****Oh, well — I was at Hogwarts meself but I — er — got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore." **

**"****Why were you expelled?" Riley asked.**

"Boy, these kids ask a lot of questions." Remus said rolling his eyes.

**"****It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that." **

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry and Riley. **

**"****You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' doormice in one o' the pockets."**

**"Oh boy, little mice friends." Riley said sarcastically.**

"Okay, that's the end of the chapter." Remus said.

"That leaves Sirius to read the next chapter." Dakota said as Remus handed the book to Sirius.

"No! Not reading!" Sirius yelled dramatically.


	5. Diagon Alley

_**A/N I do not own Harry Potter. R&R if you don't mind.**_

"Yes!" Sirius cried.

"What?" James asked.

"**Chapter 5: Diagon Alley.**" Sirius read aloud.

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight. **

**It was a dream, ****he told himself firmly. ****I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard.**

**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise. **

**And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door****, Harry thought, his heart sinking. But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream. **

"Oh, Harry. It was not a dream." James said.

**Tap. Tap. Tap. **

**"****All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up." **

**"Harry, it wasn't a dream." Riley said not moving as though she read his mind.**

"Physic." Sirius said, "Spooky."

**He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, while Riley was beside Harry since they were both wearing Hagrid's large coat, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak. **

**Harry scrambled to his feet, Riley sat up, Harry felt so happy as though a large balloon was swelling inside him. He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat. **

"**I guess the owl doesn't like Hagrid's coat." Riley said trying to shoo the owl away.**

**Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat. **

**"****Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl —" **

**"****Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa. **

**"****What?" **

**"****He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets." **

**Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing ****but ****pockets — bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags**

…**finally, with Riley's help, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins. **

**"****Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily. **

**"****Knuts?" **

"Honestly Hagrid, they need some help." Lily said shaking her head.

**"****The little bronze ones." **

**Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window. **

**Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched. **

**"****Best be off lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school." **

"**Hagrid?**

**"****Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots. **

**"****I haven't got any money — Riley too— and you heard Vernon last night…he won't pay for me or Riley to go and learn magic." **

**"****Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think both of yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?" **

**"****But if both of their houses were destroyed —" Riley started.**

"Not the houses!" Sirius cried pretending to sob, "They were so young!"

"There, there." James said patting Sirius's back.

**"****They didn' keep their gold in the house! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold — an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cakes, neither Harry." **

**"****Wizards have ****banks****?" Harry said.**

**"****Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins." **

**Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding.**

**"****Goblins, goblins run Gringotts****?" Riley asked. **

**"****Yeah — so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe — 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you — gettin' things from Gringotts — knows he can trust me, see." **

**"****Got everythin'? Come on, then." **

**Harry and Riley followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm. **

**Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"**

**"****Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are ****dragons ****at Gringotts?" **

**"****Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."**

"Uh-oh." Lily said with worry.

"I hope he doesn't buy one. I remember when he bought Fang." Dakota said, "That dog followed me around everywhere."

**"****You'd ****like ****one?" **

**"****Wanted one ever since I was a kid — here we go." **

**They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Riley and Harry so they could buy their tickets. **

**People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent. **

**"****Still got yer letters?" he asked as he counted stitches. **

**Harry and Riley took the parchment envelope out of their pockets. **

**"****Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need." **

**Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read: **

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **

**UNIFORM **

**First-year students will require: **

**1. Sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear **

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) **

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) **

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags **

**COURSE BOOKS **

**All students should have a copy of each of the following: **

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk **

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot **

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling **

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch **

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore **

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger **

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander **

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble **

**OTHER EQUIPMENT **

**1 wand **

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) **

**1 set of glass or crystal phials **

**1 telescope set **

**1 brass scales **

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad **

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS **

"It seems the booklist got longer." Remus said.

**"****Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud. **

**"****If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid. **

**"****This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." **

**It was tiny and grubby-looking. People hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he, Riley, and Hagrid could see it. **

"Harry, you are correct." Remus said.

**Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside. **

**For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. **

**The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?" **

**"****Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid. ****"****Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this — can this be —?" **

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. **

**"****Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter…what an honor."**

**He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. **

**"****Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." **

**Harry didn't know what to say. Riley looked really surprised. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming. **

**Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. **

**"****Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last." **

**"****So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud." **

**"****Always wanted to shake your hand — I'm all of a flutter." **

**"****Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle." **

"Isn't a Hufflepuff, in our year." Dakota asked?

"Hufflepuff my foot!" Remus huffed, "He's bat-bogeyed me about fifty times!"

"There, there." James said patting Remus's back.

"Cut that out!" Remus said shooing James.

**"****I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop." **

**"****He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!" Harry shook hands again and again — Doris Crockford kept coming back for more. **

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching. **

**"****Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Riley, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts." **

**"****P-P-Potter, B-B-Black," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, then did the same to Riley**

"**So what's it like being famous Harry?" Riley whispered to Harry.**

"**A bit claustrophobic."**

"Harry, Harry, Harry, you'll get used to it. I mean I am popular." Sirius said.

The others shook their heads.

**Hagrid grinned at Harry. **

**"****Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh — mind you, he's usually tremblin'."**

**"****What happened to him?" Riley asked.**

**"****Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience…They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag — never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject — now, where's me umbrella?" **

**"****Three up…two across…" he muttered, "Right, stand back." **

**He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. **

**The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.**

**"****Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley." **

"I remember the first time I went to Diagon Alley." Lily said in an awed voice.

**He grinned at Harry and Riley's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. **

**The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them. **

**"****Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first." **

**"****Gringotts," said Hagrid. **

**They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was — **

**"****Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them: **

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there****.**

**"****Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid. **

**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid, Riley, and Harry made for the counter. **

**"****Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's and Ms. Riley Black's safe." **

**"****You have their keys, sir?" **

**"****Got them here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. **

"Oi, Hagrid. Your coat needs spring cleaning!" James exclaimed.

**"****Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a two tiny golden keys. **

**The goblin looked at them each closely. **

**"****That seems to be in order." **

**"****An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." **

**The goblin read the letter carefully. **

**"****Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to all three vaults. Griphook!" **

**Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, they followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall. **

**"****What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked. **

"Harry that is none of your business!" Lily scolded.

**"****Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that." **

**Griphook held the door open for were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in — Hagrid with some difficulty — and were off. **

**At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. **

**Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. They plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. **

**"****I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?" **

**"****Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."**

**"Stalagmites are on the bottom, stalactites are on the top." Riley yelled to Harry.**

"How would she know that?" James asked.

"She probably picked up a book, read one sentence, then put the book down." Sirius said, "I do that all the time."

**Hagrid did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. **

**Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts. **

**"****All yours," smiled Hagrid. **

**All Harry's — it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. **

**How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? **

**And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London. **

**Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag. **

**"****The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Riley's vault now, an' can we please go more slowly?"**

**"****One speed only," said Griphook. **

**Minutes later they entered Riley's vault. Riley's mouth gaped at what was in there. She saw coins, gems, and valuable jewelry. She took enough coins and got back into the cart.**

**Finally they were heading to the last vault; vault seven hundred and thirteen.**

"Duh, duh, duh." Dakota said.

**They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck. **

**Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole. **

**"****Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. **

**"****If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook. **

**"****How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked. **

**"****About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin. **

"**I like this guy!" Riley said with a mischievous grin.**

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, and they leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least — but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask. ****Riley decided not to ask either, though the temptation was rather strong.**

"Sirius has that temptation all the time." Remus said.

**"****Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid. **

**One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts.**

"**Fresh air and sunlight!" Riley said taking a deep breath.**

**"****Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry and Riley entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous. **

**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. **

**"****Hogwarts, dears?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." **

**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length. **

**"****Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?" **

**"****Yes," said Harry. **

**"****My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."**

"This can't be good." James said.

**Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley. **

**Riley wasn't sure what she thought of him, but she definitely knew this kid was a brat.**

**"****Have ****you ****got your own broom?" the boy went on. **

**"****No," said Harry. **

**"****Play Quidditch at all?" **

**"****No," Riley answered trying to think what Quidditch is. **

"The best sport ever!" James and Sirius cheered in unison.

**"****I ****do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"**

**"****No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute. **

**"****Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been.**** "****— imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"**

"NO!" Sirius screamed.

"What?" Dakota asked?

"This has got to be a child of my cousin and Malfloy. My cousin and him are engaged to be married. They must be having a child in a few years." Sirius groaned.

**"****Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting. **

**"****I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and Riley, pointing at three large ice creams to show he couldn't come in. **

**"****That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts." **

**"****Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?" **

**"Not at all." Riley said grinding her teeth. She did not like this kid.**

**"****He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second. **

**"****Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of ****savage ****— lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." **

"Well you forgot that he is very nice person!" Lily said.

**"****I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly. **

**"****Do ****you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you two? Where are your parents?" **

**"****They're dead." said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.**

**"****My mom is dead and my dad is in prison." Riley said hoping this conversation would be over soon.**

**"****Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were ****our ****kind, weren't they?" **

**"What do you mean by that?" Riley asked.**

**"****They were witches and wizards, if that's what you mean. I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways.****Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"**

"Definitely a Malfloy." Sirius groaned.

**But before Harry or Riley could answer, Madam Malkin said, "You're both done, my dears," and Harry and Riley, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool. **

**"****Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy. **

**"What's up?" said Hagrid. **

**"****Nothing," Harry lied. Riley nodded in agreement. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry and Riley cheered up a bit when they found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, Harry asked, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?" **

**"****Blimey, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know — not knowin' about Quidditch!" **

**"****It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like — like soccer in the Muggle world — everyone follows Quidditch — played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls — sorta hard ter explain the rules." **

**"****And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" Riley asked.**

**"****School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but —" **

**"****I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily. **

"I think we all know Harry's going to be a Gryffindor." James said.

"Riley too!" Dakota said.

"I don't know about that, they could be in any house." Sirius said glumly.

**"****Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. **

**"There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one." **

**"****Vol-, sorry —You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?" **

**"****Years an' years ago," said Hagrid. **

**They bought their school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. **

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron ("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. They then both got a pair each of dragon hide. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop). **

**Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked the list again. **

"That leaves the wands." Remus said.

**"****Just yer wand left — A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh two a present." **

**Harry felt himself go red.**

**"****You don't have to —" Riley started.**

**"****I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animals. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at — an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls; they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'." **

"Yeah, I sometimes wish that I got owl instead of a cat." Dakota said.

**Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. **

**Riley had a black owl, with grey eyes. **

**Harry couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell. **

"**Thanks Hagrid! Mine looks just like me!" Riley said staring at the owl in the cage.**

"Of course she has to have a pet that looks like her. I mean Dakota's cat looks just like herself!" Sirius exclaimed.

**"****Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. **

**Just Ollivanders left now — only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand." **

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.**

**A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. **

**"****Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair. **

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. **

**"****Hello," said Harry awkwardly. **

**"****Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. **

"Harry has a lot of stalkers." James said.

**It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." **

**Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. **

**"****Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." **

"Wow, he got it correct!" James said.

"He got mine right too." Lily said surprised.

**"And Riley Black. You look just like your father. I remember his wand too: 15 inches, Dragon Heart string, made out of walnut. Your mother had a wand that was 11 inches, Unicorn hair, and made out of birch." **

"He never does forget what wand was sold to someone." Sirius said.

"Never." Dakota agreed.

**Then Mr. Ollivander saw Harry's scar. He had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. **

**"****And that's where…" **

**Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. **

**"****I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands…well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" **

**He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid. **

**"****Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again…Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?" **

**"****It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid. **

**"****Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern. **

**"****Er — yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly. **

**"****But you don't ****use ****them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply. **

"How awkward." Remus said.

**"****Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke. **

**"****Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now — Mr. Potter and Ms. Black let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" **

**"****Er — well, we're both right-handed," said Harry. **

**"****Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. Then did the same to Riley. After he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter, Ms. Black. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." **

**Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. **

**"****That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Ms. Black. Try this one. Beech wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." **

**Riley waved it only to make a potted plant crash to the floor. **

**"No, now you try."**

**Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. **

"Okay it's not that wand." James said.

**"****Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —" **

**This time Riley knocked over a nearby chair.**

**Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. **

"Or that one."

**"****No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, and try it out." **

"It won't be this one."

**Harry and Riley tried. And tried. They had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. **

**"Tricky customers, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."**

**Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. **

**He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.**

"That's the one!"

The teens cheered.

**Hagrid and Riley whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, **

**"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well…how curious…how very curious…" **

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious…curious…" **

**"****Sorry," said Harry, "but ****what's ****curious?" **

**Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. **

**"****I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."**

A collective gasped filled the room.

**Harry swallowed. **

**"****Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember…I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter…After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great." **

**He then came back with an old looking box.**

**"This is oak wood, 14 inches, dragon heart string. Good for charms. It really is an nice wand."**

**Riley picked it up. Not a second later, she saw sparks coming out of the top of her wand.**

The teens cheered again.

**They both paid seven gold Galleons for their wands, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop. **

**Hagrid helped Harry and Riley on to the train that would take them back to the Dursleys,****then handed them an envelope. **

**"****Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September — King's Cross — it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with one'a yer owls, they'll know where to find me…. See yeh soon, Harry, Riley." **

"That's the end of this chapter." Sirius said handing the book to Dakota.

"I can't wait for the next chapter." Lily said.


	6. Journey From Platform 9 34

_**Thanks everyone who has left positive comments! R&R is you don't mind.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter, just my OCs. Enjoy!**_

**Harry and Riley's last month with the Dursley's was awkward. The Dursley's acted like they weren't even there. Harry's snowy owl and Riley's black owl had been squawking and demanding to be let out, though Riley tried countless times to pick the lock.**

**He had decided to name the owl Hedwig after his look in his history book and it stuck. **

"Why Harry, why must you get her name from a book?" James said shaking his head.

**Riley named her owl Midnight.**

"Figures." Dakota sighed.

**Every night before they went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.**

**On the last day of August Harry thought they'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so they went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. Harry cleared his throat to let them know they were there and Dudley screamed and ran from the room knocking over Riley in the process.**

"Revenge!" Sirius spat.

**"Revenge." Riley murmured.**

"Spooky."

**"Er — Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.**

**Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.**

**"Er — we need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to — to go to Hogwarts." Harry said.**

**Uncle Vernon grunted again.**

**"Would it be all right if you gave us a lift?"**

**Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes. **

**"Thank you." Harry said.**

**He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.**

**"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"**

"Actually, they've been banned." Remus said.

**Harry didn't say anything. **

**"Where is this school, anyway?"**

**"I don't know that," said Harry, realizing this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket.**

**"I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," he read.**

**His aunt and uncle stared. **

**"Platform what?" Vernon asked.**

**"Nine and three-quarters." Riley repeated slowly.**

**"Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."**

"Yes there is." Lily said.

**"It's on our tickets." Harry said with a slight glare on his face.**

**"Barking," said Uncle Vernon,**

"Offensive!" Sirius shouted.

"There, there." James said patting Sirius's back.

"Must you keep doing that?" Sirius asked very annoyed.

**"Howling mad,** **the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."**

**"Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.**

**"Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."**

**"Hasn't it always been there?" Riley said.**

"Yes it has." James said.

**Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep, so he woke up Riley and dragged her towards the bathroom.**

"**You're very lucky I'm not tired, or else you'd be a goner." Riley said while bringing her finger across her neck.** **She then walked into the bathroom to get changed into her everyday clothing.**

"Never mess with a tired Black." Remus said slightly shuddering at the thought.

**He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes he'd change on the train. He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure they had everything they needed, saw that Hedwig and Midnight were shut safely in their cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursley's to get up and Riley to get finished. Riley came out wearing an old long sleeve shirt, dark ratty jeans, and holey sneakers. She brushed her hair then tried to comb Harry's hair so they would look decent.**

"Poor Harry." Lily said, "He will never have normal hair.

**Two hours later, Harry's and Riley's trunks had been loaded into the Dursley's car, and then they had left. They reached King's Cross Half past ten. Vernon dumped Harry and Riley's luggage and dropped them into a cart and brought it into the station for them.**

"How suspicious." Dakota said narrowing her eyes.

**Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.**

**"Well, there you are. Platform nine — platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?" Vernon asked. He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.**

**"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursley's drive away. All three of them were laughing. **

"Suspicion confirmed."

**"Good bye. We won't miss you!" Riley muttered under her breath.**

Sirius snorted.

**Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth were they going to do? They were starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig and Midnight. Harry went ask a guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. **

"Hagrid, why didn't you tell them." Lily groaned.

**The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though they were being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. They were now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, they had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and they had no idea how to do it; they were stranded in the middle of a station with two trunks they could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and two large owls.**

**Hagrid must have forgotten to tell them something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. Harry wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten. At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"— packed with Muggles, of course —"**

**They looked around. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys with flaming red hair.**

**Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's and Riley's.**

**Heart hammering, Harry and Riley's pushed their carts after them. They stopped and so did they, just near enough to hear what they were saying.**

**"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.**

**"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go…"**

**"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."**

**What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten.**

"This boy sounds stuck up." James said.

**Harry and Riley watched not blinking in case they missed it, but as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.**

**"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.**

**"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?" **

"Ah, fellow pranksters." Sirius said.

**Riley started snickering. The boy winked at her and Riley gave the boy a thumbs up.**

"Oh no, he didn't!" Sirius shouted.

**"Sorry, George, dear." **

**"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone — but how had he done it? Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there — and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.**

**"Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman with Riley beside him.**

**"Hello, dears," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."**

**She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.**

**"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is — the thing is, we don't know how to —"**

**"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry and Riley nodded.**

**"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."**

**"Er — okay," said Riley.**

"Please make it through, please make it through, please make it through." Remus repeated crossing his fingers.

**Harry pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. They broke into a run — the barrier was coming nearer and nearer — he wouldn't be able to stop — the cart was out of control — he was a foot away — he closed his eyes ready for the crash — It didn't come… he kept on running… he opened his ran behind him . A steam engine was next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. Riley shortly followed. **

"**Wicked." Riley said looking around.**

**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.**

**The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed their cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. They passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."**

**"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.**

**A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.**

**"Give us a look, Lee, go on."**

**The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.**

**They pressed on through the crowd until they found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Harry put Hedwig and Midnight in, then started to heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end. Riley tried picking up the other side, but only lifted it up a few centimeters.**

"Sirius, it seems our children have no upper body strength, unlike us." James said flexing his muscles.

**"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.**

**"Yes, please," Harry panted.**

**"Please, these things are heavy." Riley said gasping for air.**

**"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"**

**With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment and then so was Riley's.**

"They seem nice." Lily said.

**"Thanks," said Harry and Riley. Harry pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes.**

**"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.**

**"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you —?"**

**"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.**

**"What?" said Harry.**

**"Harry Potter." chorused the twins .**

**"Oh, Him." Harry said.**

The teens started laughing

**Riley rolled her eyes and shook her head.**

**"I mean, yes, I am." Harry said.**

**The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning redder. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.**

**"Fred? George? Are you there?"**

**"Coming, Mom."**

**With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.**

**Harry and Riley sat down across from each other next to a window were they could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.**

"Don't spy on people, children!" Dakota scolded.

**"Ron, you've got something on your nose."**

**The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.**

**Riley snickered again.**

**"Mom— geroff" He wriggled free.**

**"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nose?" said one of the twins.**

**"Shut up," said Ron.**

**"Where's Percy?" said their mother.**

**"He's coming now."**

**The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter P on it.**

"A Gryffindor prefect." Remus said.

**"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —"**

**"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."**

**"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once —"**

**"Or twice —"**

**"A minute —"**

**"All summer —"**

"I like these guys." Sirius said.

**Riley started giggling.**

**"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.**

**"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.**

**"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there." **

**She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.**

**"Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —"**

**Riley suddenly got an idea.**

"You never give pranksters ideas." Remus said shaking his head.

**"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." **

**"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."**

**Riley knew she would get along with the twins just fine.**

**"It's not funny. And look after Ron."**

**"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."**

**"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.**

**"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" Harry looked a bit ill. Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.**

**"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"**

**"Who?"**

**"Harry Potter!"**

"No, he's obviously a flower." Sirius said sarcastically.

**Harry heard the little girl's voice.**

**"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please…"**

**"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"**

**"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there — like lightning."**

**"Poor dear — no wonder he was alone with only the other girl, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."**

**"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"**

**Their mother suddenly became very stern.**

**"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."**

**"That train left the station a few moments ago." Riley whispered to Harry.**

**"All right, keep your hair on."**

The teens started snickering.

**A whistle sounded.**

**"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.**

**"Don't cry, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."**

**"We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat."**

**"George!"**

**"Only joking, Mum."**

**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.**

**"Anyone sitting there?" he asked.**

**Harry shook his head and the boy sat down next to Harry. He glanced at Harry and Riley before looking out of the window pretending he hadn't looked at all.**

**"Hey, Ron."**

**The twins were back.**

**"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." **

"Gross, tarantulas!" Lily said wrinkling her nose.

**"Right," mumbled Ron.**

**"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley and this is Ron, our brother. Who's your friend?"**

**"I'm Riley Black." Riley said.**

**The twins eyes widdened.**

**"Your the duaghter of mass mur-" George asked but was cut off by Fred.**

**"Oi George she doesn't know what happend!" He excliamed.**

**Riley frowned.**

**"What happend?" she asked.**

**The twins left the compartments a few seconds later, leaving a confused Riley staring at the floor.\.**

**"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.**

**Harry nodded.**

**"Oh — well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got — you know…"**

**He pointed at Harry's forehead.**

**Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.**

**"So that's where You-Know-Who —?"**

**"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."**

**"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.**

**"Well — I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."**

"**I remember screaming." Riley said trying to help.**

"Harry's the eyes, Riley's the ears." Dakota said.

**"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.**

**"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.**

**"Er — Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."**

"He must be a Squib." Remus said.

**"So you must know loads of magic already."**

**The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.**

**"I heard you guys went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"**

"**Aside from the Dursley's, okay." Riley said.**

**"Horrible — well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. I wish I'd have three wizard brothers and a sister.**

**"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy.**

**"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch.** **Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."**

"Wait a minute, I think I know who Ron's parents are!" Lily exclaimed.

"Who?" James asked.

"Remember Molly Prewett? Well she and Arthur Weasley got married a year or two back, remember?"

"I have a feeling Ron's going to be in these books a lot, his name is one the first letter too." Sirius said, "Shouldn't Molly and Arthur be here to?"

Suddenly a note popped out of the sky.

"I think our kids are stalking us." Dakota said.

The teens began to read the note.

_Dear Marauders, Lily, and Dakota._

_Hello again, we have decided that Molly and Arthur should also read these books with you five considering they are Ron's parents._

_Goodbye for now,_

_Riley Black and Thomas Lupin_

The teens heard a pop. When the spun around their Molly and Arthur Weasley whom were in their early twenties.

"W-What just happened?" a bewildered Molly asked.

The teens started explain what happened.

"The poor children!" Molly said.

"We have seven children?" Arthur asked with his eyes wide open.

**Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.**

**"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff — I mean, I got Scabbers instead."**

**Ron's ears went pink.**

**He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.**

**Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he and Riley never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This cheered Ron up.**

"Why in the world would that make him happy?" Molly asked very angry like.

**"… and until Hagrid told me, Riley and I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort."**

**Ron gasped.**

**"What?" said Harry.**

"**Where's the fire?" Riley asked looking around.**

"Is that your daughter, Sirius?" Arthur asked.

Sirius nodded then said, "Should I be offended?"

**"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people —"**

"IT'S A NAME!" all the teens yelled at the same time.

**"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn… I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."**

"**I think I'll be the worst in class. Did you see my last report card? Riley said.**

"The poor soul, it has Sirius's smarts!" James cried, then getting an elbow in the ribcage from Sirius.

**"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."**

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.**

**Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"**

**Harry and Riley, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to their feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry and Riley went out into the corridor.**

**They had never had any money for candy with the Dursley's , now that they had pockets rattling with gold and silver they were ready to buy as many Mars Bars and other candies as they could carry — but the woman didn't have Mars Bars or the other candies they had in mind. What she did have were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things they had never seen in their life. Not wanting to miss anything, Harry got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. Riley bought a few boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, a bunch of Chocolate frogs, and some Licorice Wands and handed the woman twelve Sickles and three Knuts.**

"I'm hungry!" Sirius complained.

"Shut up Sirius!" Dakota yelled.

**Ron stared as Harry and Riley brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.**

**"Hungry, are you?"**

**"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.**

**Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef…"**

"He should appreciate that sandwich!" Molly scolded. She then made a note that Ron does not like corned beef.

**"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on —"**

"**Take some Licorice wands, I don't mind." Riley said holding up some Licorice Wands.**

**"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."**

**"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).**

"Poor sandwiches, they'll never be eaten!" James cried.

"Drama Queen." Remus muttered.

**"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.**

"Mmm." Remus said.

**"They're not really frogs, are they?" Riley asked.**

**"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."**

**"What?"**

**"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know — Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect — famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."**

**Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and moustache.**

**Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.**

**"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.**

**"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa — thanks —"**

**Harry turned over his card and read:**

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS**

**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.**

**Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.**

**"He's gone!"**

**"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron.**

**"He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her… do you want it? You can start collecting."**

**Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped. "Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."**

**"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "Weird!"**

**Suddenly the door slid open. In came a thin, yet a little taller than Riley, boy with sandy brown hair and amber eyes.**

"Remus, I think that's your son!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You don't know that!" Remus said.

"**May I sit here? I got kicked out of the last compartment, because I'm not pure." The boy asked frowning, I didn't even get to buy any chocolate frogs."**

"Poor guy, I'd be upset if I was a child of Remus." James said.

"He's not my son!" Remus exclaimed.

"**Sure." Riley said and the boy sat down next to her, "I'm Riley Black, that's Harry Potter, and next to him is Ron Weasley, what's your name?"**

"**Thomas Lupin. Please to meet you guys." **

"I TOLD YOU SO MOONY!" Sirius shouted.

"You don't think he's a werewolf, do you?" Remus asked nervously.

**the boy said the turned to Harry, "Are you really?"**

"**Yeah I'm him." Harry said.**

"**Are those chocolate frogs?" Thomas said staring at the Chocolate Frogs.**

"Definitely Remus's kid." Sirius said.

"**Yep," Riley said handing him a few, "knock yourself out."**

**Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron and Thomas were more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the Druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans**

**"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor — you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a bogey-flavored one once."**

"Oh boy! A child that knows what a booger tastes like!" Arthur said sarcastically.

**Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.**

**"Bleaaargh — see? Sprouts."**

**Riley picked up a handful which turned out to be potato, cherry, tree bark, lemon, cheese, and one that turned out to be hot sauce.**

"The poor child, the hot sauce is really hot." Molly said.

**Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end of a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.**

**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.**

**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.**

**"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"**

"Toads are one the worst pets." Lily said.

**When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"**

**"He'll turn up," said Riley.**

**"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him…"**

**He left.**

**"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."**

"RONALD!" Molly scolded.

"**If you think a rat and toad are boring and useless you should see my cat." Thomas said devouring a chocolate frog, "Speaking of my cat, where did Mittens go?**

"I HATE CATS!" Sirius yelled

"Haha! The cat's name Mittens!" James exclaimed laughing.

**The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.**

**"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"**

**He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.**

**"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway —"**

"That can't be safe." Arthur said.

**He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. The girl was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. The girl one had a bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. **

**"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost his." The girl said in a bossy voice.**

**"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.**

**"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."**

**She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.**

**"Er — all right."**

**He cleared his throat.**

**"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."**

**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.**

**Riley started snickering, so did Thomas.**

"These two are definitely going to get along very well." James said.

**"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." She said all this very fast.**

**"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.**

"**Riley Black." Riley said.**

"**Thomas Lupin." Thomas said.**

**"Harry Potter," said Harry.**

**"Are you really?" said Hermione.**

"Must everyone ask that question?" Lily said slightly ticked off, "He's not a monkey at the zoo!"

"What's a zoo?" Arthur asked.

**"I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."**

**"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.**

**"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."**

**And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.**

**"Whatever house I'm in, I hope Hermione is not in it." said Ron.**

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly scolded (again).

"**She doesn't seem so bad, she's just probably excited." Riley said.**

**He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell — George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."**

**"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.**

**"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin.**

**"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" asked Riley.**

Sirius shook his head, "They have her doing it now!"

**"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.**

**"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses.**

**"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"**

**Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.**

**"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron.**

**"Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles — someone tried to rob a high security vault." Thomas asked.**

**Harry stared at Thomas.**

**"Really? What happened to them?"**

**"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught."**

"I wonder who did it." Remus wondered.

"**My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it." Ron said**

**Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.**

**"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.**

**"Er — I don't know any." Harry confessed.**

**"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world —" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time. Three boys entered, and Harry and Riley recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.**

**"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"**

**"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.**

**"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

"I was right!" Sirius exclaimed.

**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.**

**"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."**

**Riley's face reddened, "Never insult my friends, or else.**

**"And you are?" Malfoy asked with a sneer on his face.**

**"My name's Riley Black, get out." She spat.**

"You never anger a Black." James said shuddering.

**He turned back to Harry.**

**"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's , but Harry didn't take it.**

**"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for ourselves thanks," he said coolly.**

**Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.**

**"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter, Black." he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys, and Lupins and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." **

"**That's it!" Riley shouted with anger moving towards Draco.**

"Oh he's going to get it!" Sirius said all giddy.

"**It's not worth it." Thomas said calmly holding Riley back.**

"Your son is no fun Moony."

"**You have no idea who you are messing with, Black." Draco said and left the apartment with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.**

**"You both met Malfoy before?" Ron asked them.**

**Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.**

**"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."**

**Just then Hermione came in the compartment. Ron turned to her. "Can we help you with something?"**

**"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"**

**"None of us have been fight, though Riley almost did." said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"**

**"All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice.**

**"And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" Hermione observed.**

"She seems bossy." Arthur said.

"ARTHUR!" Molly scolded.

**Ron glared at her as she left. **

**Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. Riley went to the bathroom to change so they could change. He, Thomas and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them. Thomas's looked old and worn.**

"They must be hand-me-downs." Remus said.

"No, really?" Sirius said sarcastically.

**A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."**

**Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles, Thomas looked like he was going to be sick (which might have been from the amount of Chocolate Frogs he ate, and Riley looked excited, yet nervous.**

**They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.**

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry, Riley?"**

**Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.**

**"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"**

**Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice. **

**"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."**

**The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.**

**"No more'n five to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Ron, Thomas, and Riley were followed into their boat by Hermione.**

"I was hoping she would leave them alone." Sirius said. Dakota then slapped the back of Sirius's head.

**"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"**

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.**

**"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads down. **

**They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.**

**"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.**

**"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.**

**They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.**

**"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"**

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**

"And that is the end of this chapter." Dakota said handing the book to James.

"Soon we'll know houses they're in!" Lily exclaimed.


	7. The Sorting Hat

_**A/N I do not own Harry Potter, just Riley and Thomas. Enjoy!**_

"**Chapter Seven: The Sorting Hat.**" James read and then said, "They better be in Gryffindor."

**The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.**

"You are very right Harry." Sirius said.

**"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.**

**"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."**

**She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.**

**They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would normally, they listened to her nervously.**

**"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. **

**"****The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.**

**"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."**

"I heard the speech gets longer every year." Arthur said.

**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.**

"Poor boys, I hate it when judges people like that." Molly said. James and Sirius nodded.

"She knew what Sirius and James were like the second she saw them." Remus said.

**Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. Riley snickered and patted Harry's back**

**"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."**

**She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.**

**"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.**

**"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."**

**Harry looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was talking very fast to Thomas about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.**

"Poor Thomas, already being bored to death." James said. Lily death glared James.

**Harry tried hard not to listen to her. **

**He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue. Then when Uncle Vernon yelled at Harry and locked him in his cupboard, Riley got mad and accidently turned their dinner into rocks**

"There goes dinner." Dakota said.

**also being locked in the cupboard. He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.**

**Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed.**

"Oi, I swear the ghosts scare first years every year." Lily said.

**"What the -?"**

**He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.**

"Definitely the ghosts."

**What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"**

**"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"**

**A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.**

**"We're first years." Thomas said, since no one else would answer his question.**

**"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely.**

**"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."**

**"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."**

**Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.**

**"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."**

**Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, Riley behind Ron, and Thomas behind Riley and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.**

**The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.**

**The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."**

"She is honestly getting on my nerves." James said.

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.**

**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.**

**Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing - noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat; he stared at it, too. **

**For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:**

"Wait!" Sirius shouted, "I want to sing the song!"

James handed the book to Sirius.

**"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

The teens and two young adults cheered.

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true **

**And unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**if you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

"He makes it sound like it's a good house." James said.

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**

Sirius bowed and everyone cheered. He handed the book back to James.

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.**

**"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll."**

"Like first years could take down a troll." Remus said.

**Harry smiled weakly. Riley grinned and Thomas sighed with much relief. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.**

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.**

**"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"**

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.**

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.**

**"Black, Riley."**

Sirius and Dakota crossed their fingers.

**The hall started mumbling something about her dad, but she chose to ignore them for now. She silently slid on to the stool and Professor McGonagall put that hat on her head. It slid down to her nose.**

**"Oh my gosh! I can't see!" Riley excliamed.**

**The hall filled with laughter.**

**"Hmm, this is interesting." The hat said.**

**"What? Are my shoes on fire?" Riley thought.**

"What's with her and fire?" Remus said.

**"****You definitely do not belong in Ravenclaw. Now where I should put you?" the sorting hat said. "You are loyal like Hufflepuff, but you are more of a rebel unlike most Hufflepuffs. You'd do great in Slytherin,**

"DON'T PUT MY CHILD IN SLYTHERIN!" Sirius shouted.

**just like your father's family,**

"SHE IS NOTHING LIKE MY FAMILY!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius! You are going to burst our eardrums!" Lily scolded.

**though you have many Gryffindor qualities like your parents."**

**"Can't you just sort me already?" she thought not sure where she would go. Would Harry and her new friends be in her house too?**

"**Very," the hat said, "You are cunning and resourceful, but also you are quite brave and full of nerve."**

"**I'll take that as a compliment." Riley thought.**

**"Yes, now let me think." The hat said.**

**Riley fidgeted; she kept thinking "Gryffindor".**

**The hat was silent for a few moments, and then it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"**

Everyone in the room cheered.

"Wow she was the first Gryffindor for the school year!" Dakota said. She was proud of her daughter.

"I would have been first in our year if it hadn't been for Martin Arnolds." Sirius said.

**The Gryffindor table clapped. Riley took the hat off and went to sit near Fred and George**

**"Bones, Susan!"**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.**

**"Boot, Terry!"**

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. "Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the second Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.**

**"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.**

"Right you are Harry." Arthur said.

**"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

**Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy- haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.**

**"Granger, Hermione!"**

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.**

**"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.**

"RONALD!" Molly scolded.

**A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?**

"That's ridicules!" Lily said, "Impossible!"

**When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. **

**The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "Lupin, Thomas."**

**He walked up to the stool sat on it and placed the hat on and about thirty seconds later, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" **

Everyone cheered, Remus grinned.

**He hopped off the stool and went to sit next to Riley as "MacDougal, Morag" was called.**

**Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.**

"Oh, boy." Sirius said sarcastically.

**There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"**

**As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.**

**"Potter, did she say?"**

"**The Harry Potter?"**

"Uh-oh." Dakota said.

**The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him, and Riley and Thomas grinning at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.**

It was James's and Lily's turn to cross their fingers.

**Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"**

**Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, **_**Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.**_

**"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!"**

Everyone cheered once more.

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin; he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Thomas and Riley clapped and cheered for him.**

**Harry then sat down opposite of Riley. The ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier was sitting next to him. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.**

**He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts.**

**Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.**

**And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn.**

Now Molly and Arthur crossed their fingers.

**He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"**

Everyone cheered again, though they quite sick of cheering.

**Harry, Riley, and Thomas clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.**

**"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. **

**Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.**

**Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.**

**Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.**

**"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"**

"Genius!" James said wiping a tear from his eye.

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.**

**"Is he - a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly.**

**"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"**

**Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.**

**The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry and Riley, but they'd never been allowed to eat as much as they'd liked. Dudley had always taken anything that they really wanted, even if it made him sick. **

Sirius and James growled.

**"****Oh my, Harry! They have bacon!" Riley said devouring bacon as fast as Thomas could eat a Chocolate Frog.**

"That must quick." Dakota said.

**Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious. Riley's plate was filled with everything, even the peppermints. Harry rolled his eyes, of course she'd eat anything.**

**"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak,**

**"Can't you -?"**

**I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. **

**I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."**

**"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"**

**"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy -" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.**

**"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"**

"Oh no." Lily said knowing what he would do.

**Thomas rolled his eyes.**

**Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.**

**"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge.**

"**Egad!" Riley exclaimed.**

"**Gross." Thomas said scrunching up his nose.**

"Agreed." Lily and Remus said in unison.

**Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherin have got the cup six years in a row!**

Everyone booed.

**The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost."**

**Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.**

**"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.**

**"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.**

**"****I can understand that." Thomas said sighing.**

"What does he mean by that?" Arthur asked.

Remus frowned.

**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding - "**

**As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, and Riley had chocolate ice cream, they turned to talk about their families. **

**"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."**

"That's awful!" Dakota said.

**The others laughed.**

**"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.**

**"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all- Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned –but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."**

"Lovely childhood." James said

**When they asked Thomas, he said,**** "I'm a half blood. My dad's a half-blood and my mum was a half-blood also. Like Neville, I wasn't raised by my parents, I was raised by my Uncle.**

Remus jaw almost hit the floor.

**You see when I was born my dad abandoned my mum and me and a few months later she was killed by one of You-Know-Who's follower's."**

"Moony?" Sirius said looking at his friend who was now shaking.

"No, no, no! He can't be!" Remus shouted.

"Can't be what?" Molly asked.

Remus sighed wiping a tear from his eye, "A werewolf."

Molly and Arthur looked at each other.

"Oh. Well at least no one knows he's one, at least probably almost no one knows." Molly said putting a hand on Remus's shoulder.

"Besides maybe he's not one?" James piped in.

"Maybe they've made a cure to cure lycanthropy" Arthur said.

"I hope so." Remus said, "I don't want him to suffer if he is one."

**Then Riley asked him why his father left, he said, "I-er, he-um, uh, never mind, it's not important, but I respect his reason for leaving."**

"See Remus, he loves you." Lily said.

"He said he respects my reason. He never said love." Remus pointed out.

**Riley had a suspicious look on her face, but just decided to ignore it for now and started talking to Fred and George.**

"Uh, Moony I think Little Padfoot is catching onto Little Moony's secret." James said.

"She probably won't figure it out, she is Sirius's daughter." Lily said

**On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons****("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult-"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing - "). **

**Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.**

"Snivellus!" Sirius and James shouted.

**It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes - and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.**

**"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.**

**"What is it?" asked Riley looking at him.**

**"N-nothing."**

**The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look - a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.**

**"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy. **

**"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. **

"Who would of thought he'd ever be a teacher?" Sirius said.

**He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."**

**Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again. At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.**

**"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.****First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. "Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. They smiled and tried to look innocent, making Riley snicker, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.****Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.****And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."**

"I think he is serious." Dakota said. Everyone nodded except Sirius.

"He's not Sirius, I'm Sirius!" Sirius said. You could almost hear crickets in the room.

**Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.**

**"He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.**

**"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."**

**"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.**

**Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.**

**"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"**

**And the school bellowed:**

Everyone in the room started to sing.

**"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**

**Teach us something please,**

**Whether we be old and bald**

**Or young with scabby knees,**

**Our heads could do with filling**

**With some interesting stuff,**

**For now they're bare and full of air,**

**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**

**So teach us things worth knowing,**

**Bring back what we've forgot,**

**Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**

**And learn until our brains all rot.**

**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, the Weasley twins and Riley were singing along to a very slow funeral march.**

**Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.**

**"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"**

**The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries.**

"Yeah, I think everyone feels that when they're first years." Arthur said.

**They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.**

**A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.**

**"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself"**

**A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.**

**"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"**

"Threatening someone is never the answer, Percy!" Molly scolded.

**There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.**

**"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.**

**"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.**

**Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. **

**They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.**

**"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."**

**At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.**

**"Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up - and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.**

**Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: six four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. **

**Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.**

**"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry and Thomas through the hangings. "Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."**

**Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once.**

**Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny.**

**Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully - and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it -then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold - there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking.**

James shuddered, then said, "Poor Harry."

**Riley, on the other hand, had nothing to do with Harry's. She just kept seeing a big black dog, a stag, a werewolf, and a rat staring at a map.**

"That's odd." Sirius said. James and Remus nodded.

"What?" Lily asked.

"She sees us reading the map."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm the dog, James's the stag, Remus is the werewolf of course, and Peter's the rat.

"Huh?"

"WE'RE ANIMAGUS LILY! ILEGALL ONES!" Sirius shouted and then more quietly, "So don't tell anyone."

"Anymore secrets you guys want to share?" Dakota said slightly ticked off.

"Well, James's favorite color is pink, Sirius's is afraid of tissue boxes, and my boggart's a full moon." Remus said.

Arthur, Molly, Dakota, and Lily burst into laughter.

**Riley woke and shook her head, she probably eaten too much ice cream.**

**They rolled over and fell asleep again, and when Harry woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all. Riley just thought it was the ice cream talking, but she still couldn't shake off the feeling it meant something too.**

"Well that was an interesting chapter." James said handing the book to Lily.

"I wonder what'll happen next." Molly said.


	8. The Potions Master

**A/N I do not own Harry, enjoy!**

"**Chapter Eight: The Potions Master.**" Lily said.

"This can't be good." Remus said.

"**There, look." **

"**Next to the tall boy with the red hair, the tall black haired mean looking girl,**

"Well that wasn't very nice." Molly said.

**and the tall sandy brown haired boy."**

"**Wearing the glasses?" **

"**Did you see his face?"**

"**Did you see his scar?" **

**Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. **

"Poor Harry." Dakota said.

**People queuing outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring.**

**Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes. It didn't help when much when Riley tried to help.**

"**Oi people! He's a human, not an alien! We can hear you whispering!" Riley kept hollering when people would whisper.**

"It's the thought that counts." Remus said.

**There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step half way up that you had to remember to jump. **

"And the ones that aren't stairs and you fall through them." Sirius said rubbing his shin.

**Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other and Harry was sure the suits of armor could walk. **

**The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open.**

**Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class.**

**He would drop waste-paper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"**

"He's mellowed down a bit hasn't he?" James said.

"Quite." Sirius answered.

**Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch.**

**Harry, Riley, Thomas, and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. Filch found them trying to force their way through a door which unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor.**

**He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing. **

**Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-coloured creature with bulging, lamp-like eyes just like Filch's. **

**She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins)** **and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick. **

"No cat deserves a kick!" Lily said even though she never liked Mrs. Norris.

**And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the lessons themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words. **

**They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. **

**Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learnt to take care of all the strange plants and fungi and found out what they were used for. **

**Easily the most boring lesson was History of Magic, which was the only class taught by a ghost. Professor Binns** **had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staffroom fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.**

"I can never remember which one is which." Dakota said.

**Riley and Thomas would spend that class pinching each other if they dozed off.**

"Thomas!" Remus scolded.

"Thomas is truly a marauder." James said.

**Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first lesson he took the register, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. **

**Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking to the moment they had sat down in her first class. **

"**Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. **"**Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."**

**Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing furniture into animals for a long time.**

**After making a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy** **and gave Hermione a rare smile. **

"Woah! She only gives those smiles to Lily and Remus!" Sirius said.

**The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. **

**His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnegan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins and Riley insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went. **

**Harry and Riley were relieved to find out they weren't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had some from Muggle families and, like them, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start. **

**Friday was an important day for Harry, Riley, Thomas, and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once. **

Sirius and James cheered.

"Don't they deserve a trophy?" James asked.

"**What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge. **

**"****Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. ****"****Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them – we'll be able to see if it's true."**

"**I hope not, potions actually sound really interesting." Riley said grabbing some bacon, "I actually read the whole textbook, though that was the only book I read.**

"Wow a whole book!" Arthur said sarcastically.

"**Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry.**

**Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving then a huge pile of homework the day before. **

**Just then, the post arrived. Harry had got used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners and dropping letters and packages on to their laps. **

**Hedwig and Midnight hadn't brought Harry and Riley anything so far. Hedwig sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with all the other school owls. Midnight on the other hand would come and steal Riley's food and fly off with a muffled hoot. This morning, however, Hedwig fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note on Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. **

_**Dear Harry and Riley, **_**it said, in a very untidy scrawl,**

_**I know you two get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.**_

_**Hagrid**_

**Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled '**_**Yes, please, see you later **__**on**_**' the back of the note and sent Hedwig off again. **

**It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far. **

"I'm pretty sure worse things will happen." Lily said with a sigh eyeing the books.

**At the start of term banquet, Harry had got the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong. **

**Snape didn't dislike Harry – he ****hated ****him and Riley too.**

"I wonder why?" James said.

"You and Sirius practically ruined his life!" Remus said crossly.

**Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. **

**Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the register. **

**He paused at Riley's name and scrunched his nose, "Black, Riley yes must be a dunderhead like her father."**

Sirius growled.

"Bad Sirius! No growling!" James scolded and Sirius obeyed, "Good Dog!"

**Riley bite her tongue trying not to explode with anger.**

**Like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. **

"**Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new **_**celebrity**_**."**

**Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Riley threw Malfoy and his cronies a deathly glare. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels. **

"I know!" Sirius agreed.

"**You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. **"**As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes,** **the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death **–**if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**

"Sev!" Lily scolded.

"That speech gave me goosebumps." Arthur said.

**More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows, Riley blinked slowly, and Thomas look a bit green. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.**

"**Potter!" said Snape suddenly. **

"**What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**

"The Draught of The Living Dead!" Sirius called out.

_**Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? **_**Harry glanced at Ron, who looked at stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air. **

"**I don't know, sir," said Harry. **

**Snape's lips curled into a sneer. **

"**Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything."**

**He ignored Hermione's hand. **

"**Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?**

"In a goat's stomach." Lily said.

**Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter, or Riley giving them another death glare. **

"**I don't know, sir."**

"**Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"**

**Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He **_**had **_**looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in **_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi.**_

**Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand. **

"**What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"**

"There is no difference!" Remus answered.

**At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling. **

"**I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"**

**A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased. **

"**Sit down," he snapped at Hermione.**

"**Professor! That wasn't very fair at all! Those questions aren't even meant for our level!" Riley said sticking up for Harry.**

"**Then Black, why don't you answer these questions." Snape said coldly.**

"**A****sphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." Riley said smirking.**

"Boy did she show him!" Dakota exclaimed.

"**Well? Why aren't you copying that down?" Snape spat upset that Riley answered correctly.**

**There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter, Black."**

**Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He also didn't criticize Riley and Thomas because he couldn't find anything wrong with their potion.**

Sirius smirked.

**He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.**

"Poor boy!" Molly said.

"**Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"**

**Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. **

"**Take him to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville. **

"**You– Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."**

**Riley was furious with Snape. She decided not to say anything, but instead started a plan to prank Snape.**

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Dakota said rolling her eyes.

**This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron. **

"**Don't push it," he muttered. "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."**

**As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week ****why****did Snape hate him so much?**

"**Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can Thomas and I come and meet Hagrid with you?"**

**At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. **

**When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out saying, "**_**Back**_**, Fang – **_**back**_**."**

"I see he still has Fang." James said.

**Hagrid's big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. **

"**Hang on," he said. "**_**Back**_**, Fang."**

**He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. **

**There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. **

"**Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Riley and started licking her ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked. **

"**This is Ron and next to him is Thomas," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes on to a plate. **

"**Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. **

"This can't be good." Molly muttered

"**I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."**

"I was right."

**The rock cakes almost broke their teeth, but Harry, Thomas, and Ron pretended to be enjoying them (Riley was secretly feeding them to Fang) as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Riley's knee and drooled all over her robes. **

**Harry, Thomas, Riley and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch 'that old git'.**

"**An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang some time. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her – Filch puts her up to it."**

**Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.**

"**But he seemed to really ****hate****me and Riley."**

"**Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"**

"Well we could list why but we'd be here for months." Sirius said.

**Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that. **

"**How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot –great with animals."**

**Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. **

**While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the **_**Daily Prophet**_

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

_**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. **_

"_**But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts' spokesgoblin this afternoon.**_

**Harry remembered Thomas telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Thomas hadn't mentioned the date. **

"**Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"**

**There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time.**

"Harry…" Lily warned.

"He can't hear you Lily." Remus said.

**He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. **_**The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied that same day. **_**Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?**

**As Harry, Thomas, Riley, and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?**


	9. The Midnight Duel

"Oh no." Remus said shaking his head.

"What?" Molly asked.

"**Chapter Nine: The Midnight Duel.**" Remus read.

**Harry and Riley had never believed they would meet a boy they hated more than Dudley, but that was before they met Draco Malfoy. Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much.**

**Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday — and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.**

"This can't be good." Lily said.

"**Typical," said Harry darkly, "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."**

**He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else.**

"**You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."**

"**Ron's right Harry, for all we know Malfoy might not be able to fly on a broom." Riley said smiling about the thought of Malfoy falling out of the sky.**

Sirius snorted.

**Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters.**

"LIES! LIES I TELL YOU! LIES!" James shouted.

**He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly.**

**Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly.**

**Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move while Thomas watched hunched over laughing loudly.**

"This is what happens to some purebloods that have never been introduced to muggle customs." Remus said.

**Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.**

**Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was.**

**This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book — not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called **_**Quidditch Through the Ages**_**.**

"Books aren't the answer to everything." Sirius said.

**Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.**

**Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table.**

**A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.**

"**It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things — this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red — oh…" His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "… you've forgotten something…"**

"Those things are flat out stupid." Lily said.

"**Those things are useless Neville." Thomas said, "Oh by the way you left your wand in our dorm."**

"Leave it to Remus's kid to remember these things." James said smirking.

Remus rolled his eyes.

**Neville was thanking Thomas while Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.**

**Harry, Riley, Thomas, and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.**

"**What's going on?"**

"**Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."**

**Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.**

"**Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.**

**At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, Thomas, Riley, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.**

**The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.**

"They're right." Dakota said.

**Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.**

"**Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."**

**Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.**

"**Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"**

"**UP" everyone shouted.**

**Harry's and Riley's brooms jumped into their hands at once, but it was one of the few that did.**

"Naturals!" Sirius and James exclaimed clapping.

**Like most of the others, Thomas's broom came up after a few tries.**

**Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.**

**Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry, Thomas, Riley, and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.**

"**Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —"**

**But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.**

Lily groaned.

"**Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and —**

**WHAM — a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap.**

**His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.**

**Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.**

"**Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get."**

**She turned to the rest of the class.**

"**None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."**

**Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.**

**No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.**

"**Did you see his face, the great lump?"**

**The other Slytherins joined in.**

"Stupid Slytherins." Molly spat.

"**Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.**

"**Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought **_**you'd **_**like fat little crybabies, Parvati."**

"**Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."**

**The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.**

"**Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.**

**Malfoy smiled nastily.**

"**I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?"**

"**Give it **_**here**_**!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he **_**could **_**fly well.**

**Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"**

**Harry grabbed his broom. Riley did the same.**

James and Sirius cheered.

"_**No!" **_**shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble."**

James and Sirius booed.

**Harry and Riley ignored her. Blood was pounding in Harry's ears. They mounted the brooms and kicked hard against the ground and up, up they soared; air rushed through their hair, and their robes whipped out behind them — and in a rush of fierce joy Harry realized he'd found something he could do without being taught — this was easy, this was **_**wonderful**_**.**

**They pulled his broomstick up a little to take them even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and admiring whoops from Ron and Thomas.**

**They turned the broomsticks sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.**

"**Give it here," Riley called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"**

"**Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.**

**Riley shrugged, "I warned you!"**

"He probably should have listened." Arthur said.

**Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.**

**Riley darted towards the ground. She grabbed a thick stick and rock. She threw the rock in the air and swung the stick hard aiming for Malfoy. The rock hit Malfoy right in the stomach knocking him off his broom and sending the Remembrall soaring.**

"I was right!"

**Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down — next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball — wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching — he stretched out his hand — a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.**

Everyone cheered.

"**HARRY POTTER! RILEY BLACK!"**

**Harry's heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Riley gulped. Professor McGonagall was running toward them.**

"It was too good to last." James said shaking his head.

**Harry got to his feet, trembling.**

"_**Never **_— **in all my time at Hogwarts —"**

**Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "— how **_**dare **_**you two — might have broken your necks —"**

"**It wasn't his fault, Professor —"**

"**Be quiet, Mr. Lupin —"**

"**But Malfoy —"**

"**That's **_**enough**_**, Mr. Weasley. Potter, Black, follow me, now."**

**Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as they left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. They were going to be expelled, Harry just knew it.**

**He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at them; they had to jog to keep up. Now they'd done it. They hadn't even lasted two weeks. They'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when they turned up on the doorstep?**

**Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to them.**

**She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry and Riley trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking them to Dumbledore. Harry thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps they could be Hagrid's assistants. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron, Thomas, and the others becoming wizards, while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag.**

**Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.**

"**Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"**

"I'm going to guess Wood is a student." Molly said

**Wood? thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on them?**

**But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.**

"**Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry and Riley.**

"**In here."**

**Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.**

"**Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys and girl.**

"**Potter, Black, this is Oliver Wood. Wood — I've found you a Seeker."**

James and Lily cheered.

"Wait, what about Riley?" Remus asked scanning the page.

**Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.**

"**Are you serious, Professor?"**

"No, I'm Sirius!" Sirius said.

Dakota slapped the back of his head.

"**Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"**

**Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs.**

"**He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."**

"**What about the girl?" Oliver asked.**

"Finally." Dakota thought.

"**A natural on a broomstick. She even knocked Mr. Malfoy off his broom using a stick to hit a rock aimed directly at him."**

**Oliver thought for a minute.**

"**Well she could be a beater reserve."**

Sirius and Dakota cheered.

"**Excellent." Professor McGonagall said.**

**Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.**

"**Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter, Black?" he asked excitedly.**

"**Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.**

"**He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light —speedy — we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor — a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."**

James and Sirius almost started drooling.

**Oliver walked around Riley and said, "She's built like a beater-got some muscle too-we should get a decent broom for her too."**

"**I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can bend the first-year rule.** **Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. **_**Flattened **_**in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…"**

**Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry and Riley.**

"**I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, Black or I may change my mind about punishing you."**

**Then she suddenly smiled.**

"Egad! The rare smile!" Arthur exclaimed.

"**Your fathers would have been proud," she said. "They were excellent Quidditch players themselves."**

**It was dinnertime. Harry and Riley had just finished telling Ron and Thomas what had happened when they'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.**

"_**Seeker**_**?" he said. "But first years **_**never **_— **you must be the youngest house player in about —"**

"— **a century," said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me."**

**Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry.**

"**So you're a beater?" Thomas asked.**

"**Not exactly. I'm a reserve beater." Riley answered.**

"**We start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."**

**Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry and Riley, and hurried over.**

"**Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too — Beaters."**

"**I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us. **

James started snickering.

**And you Riley a first year good enough to be a beater is incredible"**

"**Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."**

"**Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."**

**Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.**

"**Having a last meal, Potter, Black? When are you too getting on the train back to the Muggles?"**

"**You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.**

"**I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only — no contact.** **What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"**

"**Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"**

**Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.**

"**Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."**

"**You're on Malfoy." said Riley with a smirk even though she had no idea of what they were saying.**

**When Malfoy had gone, Ron, Thomas, Riley, and Harry looked at each other.**

"**What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"**

"**Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."**

"**And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"**

"**Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested.**

"**Or throw stuff at him." Thomas said.**

"Or don't go at all." Molly said.

"**Excuse me."**

**They all looked up. It was Hermione Granger.**

Sirius and James groaned.

"**Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.**

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly scolded.

**Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry.**

"**I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying —"**

"**Bet you could," Ron muttered.**

**"—** **and you **_**mustn't **_**go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."**

"**And it's really none of your business," said Harry.**

"**Good-bye," said Ron.**

**All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing). Ron and Thomas had spent all evening giving him advice such as "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them."**

"How reassuring." Lily said sarcastically.

**There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today. On the other hand, Malfoy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness — this was his big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. He couldn't miss it.**

"**Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go."**

**They pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room where they met up with Riley in her bathrobe. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."**

"Shoo! Shoo!" Sirius shouted.

**A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.**

"_**You!**_" **said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"**

"**I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy — he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."**

**Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering.**

"**Keep to your own business, Hermione." Riley said pointing to the girl's dormitory.**

"**Come on," Harry said to the others. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.**

**Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron, Thomas, and Riley through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose.**

"**Don't you **_**care **_**about Gryffindor, do you **_**only **_**care about yourselves, **_**I **_**don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."**

"**Go away." Thomas said.**

"I've come to a conclusion," Sirius said, "Hermione has no friends and is a very nosy person."

"Sirius!" Lily scolded smacking the back of his head.

A note popped out of the air.

_Dear Marauders, Lily, Dakota, Molly ,and Arthur._

_Sirius, we advise you to refrain from saying things like that or else. Also by the way we all agreed that Neville appears a lot and these books so his parents might as well read these books also. Don't worry they are the last people we will be sending to you guys._

_Sincerely,_

_Thomas Lupin, Harry Potter, Riley Black, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley._

As soon as they finished the note 7th years Frank Longbottom and Alice Smith_**(A/N I can't find her maiden name so I went with this) **_popped in.

"Hello, you two." Lily said.

"What happened?" Frank said looking around.

Lily handed him and Alice the first letter they received and started to explain.

"How lovely." Alice said sarcastically.

"**All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so —"**

**But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.**

"**Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.**

"**That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late."**

**They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.**

"**I'm coming with you," she said.**

"**You are **_**not**_**."**

"**D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all five of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."**

"Unlikely." Frank said.

"**You've got some nerve —" said Ron loudly.**

"**Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. "I heard something."**

**It was a sort of snuffling.**

"**Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.**

**It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.**

"**Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."**

"Must have your memory Frank." Alice said with a smirk.

Frank frowned.

"**Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." Thomas said.**

"It looks like Thomas is reminding Neville about something." Remus said.

"**How's your arm?" said Harry.**

"**Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."**

"**Good — well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later —"**

"**Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."**

**Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.**

"**If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you."**

Arthur rolled his eyes.

**Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies,** **but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward.**

**They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.**

**Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet.**

"It's a trick…" Sirius groaned.

**The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once.**

**The minutes crept by.**

"**He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.**

**Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak — and it wasn't Malfoy.**

"**Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."**

**It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.**

"**It's Filch!" Riley mouthed.**

"**They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."**

"**This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified,** **they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor. The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.**

Frank slapped his forehead.

"**RUN!" Harry yelled, and the six of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following — they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going — they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.**

"**I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.**

"**I —**_**told **_— **you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I — told — you."**

"**We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."**

"**Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you — Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."**

"**No, really?" Riley said sarcastically.**

"**Let's go." said Ron.**

**It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.**

**It was Peeves.**

**He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.**

"**Shut up, Peeves — please — you'll get us thrown out."**

**Peeves cackled.**

"**Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."**

"Rhythmey isn't he?" James said.

"**Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." Riley begged, "I promise none of us will rat you out for anything for the rest of our lives.**

"**Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."**

"**Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves this was a big mistake.**

"**Idiot." Riley muttered under her breath.**

"Seems like it." Molly muttered.

"**STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"**

**Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door — and it was locked.**

"**This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"**

**They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.**

"**Oh, move over," Hermione snarled.**

**She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "**_**Alohomora**_**!"**

**The lock clicked and the door swung open — they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.**

"**Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."**

"**Say 'please.'"**

"**Don't mess with me, Peeves, now **_**where did they go**_**?"**

"**Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.**

"**All right —**_**please**_**."**

"**NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"** **a****nd they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.**

"**He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay — get **_**off**_**, Neville!"**

**For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. **

"**Harry, I think we have bigger problems then getting back to the common room." Thomas said paying attention to something that wasn't Filch on the other side of the door.**

Remus groaned.

"Did you read ahead again?" Dakota asked.

Remus nodded.

**"**_**What**_**?"**

**Harry turned around — and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare — this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.**

**They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.**

**They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.**

Lily shook her head.

"Safest place in the world, yeah right!"

**It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.**

**Harry groped for the doorknob — between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.**

**They fell backward — Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared — all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.**

"**Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.**

"**Never mind that — pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.**

"That was a close one." Arthur said.

"I have a feeling there are going to be a lot more close ones." James said.

**It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.**

"**I don't think I want a dog anymore." Riley said breaking the silence.**

**What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."**

**Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"**

"**The floor?" Harry suggested.**

Lily rolled her eyes.

**"I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."**

"**No, **_**not **_**the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."**

**She stood up, glaring at them.**

"**I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed — or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."**

"That girl really needs to sort out her priorities." Sirius said getting a few nods.

**Ron stared after her, his mouth open. Riley smirked.**

"**No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you." **

"**How is being expelled worse than being killed?" Riley yelled to Hermione as she walked up to her dorm.**

"Exactly!"

**But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something… What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide — except perhaps Hogwarts.**

**It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.**

"Well that was interesting." Frank said.

Remus handed the book to Sirius.

"Hmph, the next chapter is titled 'Halloween'. Boring." Sirius said.


	10. Halloween

"**Chapter Ten; Halloween.**" Sirius read.

**Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry, Thomas, Riley, and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful.**

**Indeed, by the next morning Harry, Thomas, Riley, and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and they were quite keen to have another one.**

"YAY!" Sirius and James cried.

"Oh dear," Everyone else groaned.

**In the meantime, Harry and Riley filled Ron and Thomas in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection.**

"**It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron.**

"**Or powerful." Riley said.**

"**Or all three," said Harry.**

"Sounds safe for a bunch of eleven year olds," Alice said.

**But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues.**

**Neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor.**

"Good kids," Lily commented.

"Hermione's parents must have raised her well." Molly said.

**All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again.**

**Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry, Riley, and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus. She only would talk to Thomas, but for only for a few seconds.**

**All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy, and to their great delight, just such the things arrived in the mail about a week later.**

**As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by two long, thin package carried by six large screech owls each. Harry and Riley were just as interested as everyone else to see what was in these large parcels, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped them right in front of them, knocking Harry's bacon to the floor.**

**Riley frowned at the bacon.**

"THE BACON! IT WAS SO YOUNG!" James wailed.

"There, there," Sirius said patting James's back.

"Oh, now I see how that is annoying."

**They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter each on top of the parcels.**

**Harry and Riley ripped open the letters first, which was lucky, because it said:**

_**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.**_

_**It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.**_

_**Professor McGonagall**_

"A Nimbus Two Thousand? It must be so cool!" Sirius said.

**Harry and Riley had difficulty hiding their glee as they handed the notes to Ron and Thomas to read.**

"**A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even **_**touched **_**one."**

"**Wow they must of cost a fortune!" Thomas exclaimed.**

**They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized Harry's package from Harry and felt it.**

"**That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, Black, first years aren't allowed them."**

**Ron couldn't resist it.**

"**It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?"**

Dakota smirked. And this boy thought he was so special.

**Ron grinned at Harry and Riley. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."**

"**What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."**

**Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.**

"**Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked.**

"Hey one of them is a girl!" Sirius exclaimed.

"**Professor, I'm a girl." Riley pointed out.**

"**My mistake." He apologized.**

"How can you mistake she's a girl."

"**Potter and Black's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.**

"**Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"**

"**A Nimbus Two Thousand, it is," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that we've got them," he added.**

**Harry, Thomas, Riley, and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion.**

"**Well, it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team…"**

"**And I wouldn't be a reserve…" Riley said.**

"**So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.**

Sirius let out a groan.

"**I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry.**

"**Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good."**

**Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.**

"**Must you tease her, Ron?" Thomas asked.**

**Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory where his new broomstick was lying under his bed, or straying off to the Quidditch field where he'd be learning to play that night. Riley couldn't keep her mind on some of the lessons, though she chose not to.**

"Tell us Sirius, is she getting the not paying attention from you or family?" Remus asked.

"It's just me," Sirius said.

**He bolted his dinner that evening without noticing what he was eating, and then rushed upstairs with Ron and Thomas to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last. Riley rushed to her dormitory to unwrap her Nimbus Two Thousand.**

"**Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto Harry's bedspread.**

**Even Harry, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.**

At this point Sirius and James were drooling.

**As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry and Riley left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. They'd never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high.**

**Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry and Riley mounted their broomsticks and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling — Harry swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. Riley flew in sharp zigzags around the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever they wanted at their lightest touch.**

"**Hey, Potter, Black, come down!"**

**Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. They landed next to him.**

"**Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant… you really are naturals. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week."**

**He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.**

"**Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."**

"Which I am one of!" Dakota exclaimed.

"You only became one two years," Alice said, "Not your whole time at Hogwarts."

"**Three Chasers," Harry repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.**

"What is a soccer ball?" Frank asked.

"It is a muggle ball in in muggle games such as football or as Americans call it soccer. So this book must be an American copy." Arthur said, "Fascinating.

"**This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"**

"**The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Riley recited. "So — that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"**

"**What's basketball?" said Wood curiously.**

"**Never mind," said Riley quickly.**

"**Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper**

"Me!" James said excitedly.

— **I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."**

"**Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box.**

"**I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this."**

**He handed Harry and Riley a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat.**

"**I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers."**

**He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.**

"**Stand back," Wood warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.**

**At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air and the shot at Riley who swung and hit the bludger and it zigzagged away — it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.**

"**See?" Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team**

"As James once said, 'Me!'," Sirius quoted, "My daughter is growing up to be just like me!"

"Which we are afraid of." Molly said.

— **the Weasley twins are ours — it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. That's your job also Riley, if one of them cannot play you'll fill in. So — think you've got all that?"**

"No." Lily said rubbing her temples.

"**Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Riley reeled off.**

"**Very good," said Wood.**

"**Er — have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand.**

"**Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers —"**

"— **unless they crack my head open."**

"**Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers — I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves."**

**Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.**

"_**This**_**," said Wood, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win.**

**That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages — I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep.**

"**Well, that's it any questions?"**

**Harry and Riley shook their heads. He understood what he had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem.**

"**We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these."**

**He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch.**

**Harry didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.**

"**That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."**

Molly smiled.

**Perhaps it was because they were now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all their homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had.**

**Their lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics.**

**On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.**

**Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch his eye). Riley's partner was Thomas.**

"Of course he is." Remus groaned.

**Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger.**

**It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. She hadn't spoken to any of them since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived.**

"**Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor**

**Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."**

**It was very difficult.**

**Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it — Harry had to put it out with his hat.**

**Riley and Thomas only got their feather to move around on their desk.**

**Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.**

"**Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.**

James and Sirius made 'pfft' sounds.

"**You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."**

"**You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.**

"RONALD!" Sirius scolded.

"Hey!" Molly exclaimed.

Sirius grinned.

**Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"**

**Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.**

Remus and Lily clapped.

"**Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"**

**Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class.**

"**It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry, Thomas, and Riley as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."**

"RONALD!" Molly scolded.

**Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face — and was startled to see that she was in tears.**

"**I think she heard you."**

"**So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."**

"RO-!" Molly started.

"Hold it Molly!" Sirius exclaimed, "Let me read the next few lines!"

**Riley whipped around and smacked the back of Ron's head.**

"**Maybe she wants friends! But you****have been a complete git to her, Ronald!" Riley scolded and stomped off to their next class dragging Thomas along. **

"I do like your daughter, Black." Molly said.

"Me too." Sirius replied.

**Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds.**

**A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.**

**Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know."**

Everyone gasped.

**He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.**

**There was uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.**

"**Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"**

**Percy was in his element.**

"**Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"**

"**PERCY WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE A PREFECT!" Riley hollered over the crowd getting a nasty look from Percy.**

"Even in a crisis she needs to be funny." Dakota said.

"**How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.**

"**Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."**

"I don't think Peeves would go that far." Frank said.

**They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed his friends.**

"**I've just thought — Hermione."**

"**What about her?"**

"**She doesn't know about the troll."**

**Ron bit his lip.**

"**Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."**

Arthur shook his head.

**Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.**

"**Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry, Thomas, and Riley behind a large stone griffin.**

**Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.**

"**What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"**

"**Search me."**

**Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.**

"**He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Ron held up his hand.**

"**Can you guys smell something?"**

**Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.**

**And then they heard it — a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed — at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.**

**It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.**

"Ew!" Lily said with a shudder.

**The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.**

"**The key's in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."**

"**Good idea," said Ron nervously.**

"This has big mistake written all over it," James said.

**They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.**

"**Yes!"**

**Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop — a high, petrified scream — and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.**

**Riley put her hand over her mouth and let out a muffled shriek.**

"**Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.**

"**We're such idiots." Thomas muttered slapping his forehead.**

"**It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped.**

"**Hermione!" they all said together.**

**It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have?**

**Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside.**

**Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.**

"**Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, Thomas, and Riley and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.**

"Please don't let them die! Please don't die!" Remus muttered.

**The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.**

"**Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.**

**Riley started shooting different colored sparks from her wand, while Thomas banged on pipes.**

"**Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.**

"Poor thing," Alice said.

**The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.**

**Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid;**

"Oh dear," Lily said.

**He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped – it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.**

**Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.**

**Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand — not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"**

**The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over — and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.**

Molly grinned at what her son did.

"And Remmy said first years couldn't take down a troll." Sirius said.

Remus scowled, "Don't call me Remmy."

**Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.**

**It was Hermione who spoke first.**

"**Is it — dead?"**

"**I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out."**

**Riley started poking the troll with her wand.**

**He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.**

"**Urgh — troll boogers."**

James and Sirius snickered.

**He wiped it on the troll's trousers.**

**A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the five of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.**

**Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron, Thomas, Riley, and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white.**

**Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind.**

Lily rolled her eyes.

"**What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"**

**Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He, Thomas and Riley wished Ron would put his wand down.**

**Then a small voice came out of the shadows.**

"**Please, Professor McGonagall — they were looking for me."**

"**Miss Granger!"**

**Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.**

"**I went looking for the troll because I — I thought I could deal with it on my own — you know, because I've read all about them."**

**Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?**

"**If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Riley and Thomas distracted it, Harry stuck his wand up its nose, and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."**

**Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.**

"**Well — in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"**

"I don't think McGonagall believed her." Dakota said.

**Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.**

"**Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."**

**Hermione left.**

**Professor McGonagall turned to Harry, Riley, Thomas and Ron.**

"**Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."**

**They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.**

"**We should have gotten more than twenty points," Ron grumbled.**

"**Fifthteen, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's." Harry pointed out.**

"**Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her."**

"**She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry reminded him.**

"It was just a stupid mistake." Arthur said.

**"I can't believed Hermione." said Thomas.**

**"She knows we'll get into worse trouble in the future." Riley muttered.**

"With James and Sirius being Harry and Riley's fathers, of course it'll happen." Lily said.

**They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.**

"**Pig snout," they said and entered.**

**The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.**

**But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend.**

**Deep down something told Riley, like an instinct, she should consider her group of friends, marauders.**

"Oh that is creepy!" James exclaimed.

Sirius nodded handing the book to Arthur, "Your turn."

"Do you think she's a seer or something like that?" Remus asked.

"Nah."


	11. Quidditch

"**Chapter Eleven; Quidditch**," Arthur read.

**As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots.**

**The Quidditch season had begun.**

Everyone cheered.

**On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin.**

**If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship.**

"Oh yeah!" Sirius exclaimed.

**Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow,** **and Harry didn't know which was worse — people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress.**

James snorted.

**It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend. He didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without her,** **what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do. She had also lent him Quidditch Through the Ages, which turned out to be a very interesting read.**

**Harry learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.**

"Gee, I never heard of that happening." Dakota said.

"How does that happen?" Alice asked.

"Mind boggling," Lily said.

**Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry, Thomas, Riley, and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it.**

**The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the five of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar.**

**They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping. Harry, Thomas, Riley, Ron, and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed.**

**Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.**

"**What's that you've got there, Potter?"**

**It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry showed him.**

"**Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."**

"He made that rule up!" Molly shouted.

"**He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"**

"**Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.**

"**Me to Ron," Riley said narrowing her eyes.**

"Such weird children," Remus said, "Hoping someone is in pain."

**The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Thomas, Riley, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway. Thomas was helping Riley with her homework, though Riley was copying off his homework every few minutes when he wasn't looking.**

"I do that all the time when Remus isn't looking." Sirius said.

"What?"

"Nothing Moony."

**Harry felt restless. He wanted Quidditch Through the Ages back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Why should he be afraid of Snape?**

**Getting up, he told Ron, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley he was going to ask Snape if he could have it.**

"**Better you than me," they all said together, but Harry had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening.**

**He made his way down to the staffroom and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing.**

**Perhaps Snape had left the book in there? It was worth a try. He pushed the door ajar and peered inside – and a horrible scene met his eyes.**

"Maybe the professors are playing that muggle game twister. That would be horrible." Frank said cringing.

Arthur chuckled at the next few lines. He was definitely going to tease his friends.

**Snape and Filch were inside, alone.**

The room was filled with horrified gasps.

Sirius was thinking of some really gross things.

**Snape was holding his robes above his knees.**

"OH GOD!" James shouted, "Shield your eyes Harry! Shield them!"

Sirius thoughts got even grosser.

**One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.**

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"**Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"**

**Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but —**

"**POTTER!"**

**Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped.**

"**I just wondered if I could have my book back."**

"**GET OUT! OUT! "**

**Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. He sprinted back upstairs.**

"**Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter?"**

**In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen.**

"**You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him — he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"**

"I honestly don't think Severus is after what the dog is guarding," Lily said, "It's not like him."

**Hermione's eyes were wide.**

"**No — he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."**

"**Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"**

"**Ron, Hermione's right, he's not very nice, but I think Dumbledore trust his teachers." Thomas said calmly, "He knows none of them would steal whatever the dog's guarding."**

"Okay that's three for not Snape and everyone else for Snape." James said.

**Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with the same question. Neville was snoring loudly and Thomas was groaning and clutching his stomach in his sleep (which wasn't the first time he's done this)**

"Poor thing." Remus said.

"Remus you do know just because you were bitten doesn't mean he's a werewolf." Frank said.

"How did you know I'm a-"

"I've shared a room with you for years, I've had my suspicions. Anyway Thomas probably gets the side effects of it."

**, but Harry couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind — he needed to sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours – but the expression on Snape's face when Harry had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget.**

**The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.**

"**You've got to eat some breakfast."**

"**I don't want anything."**

"**Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.**

"**I'm not hungry."**

**Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.**

"**Eat," Riley said literally shoving a piece of French toast in his face.**

A few laughs filled the room.

"**Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team.**

Arthur rolled his eyes.

**Riley flicked Seamus's head.**

"**Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.**

**Riley turned to Thomas, "Aren't ya going to eat Tommy."**

"I swear that child is suspicious." Remus said.

**Thomas face turned slightly green and he shook his head, "Don't call me Tommy."**

"**Okay Tommy."**

"This reminds me of when Sirius and I call Remus, Remmy." James said.

"**Shut up."**

**By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.**

**Ron, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined.**

**It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colours. Finally Riley, with Fred and George's help, put tiny little fireworks on the banner that would go off every few minutes.**

"Much better than the ones you guys made me for my first match," James said with a pout.

**Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).**

**Wood cleared his throat for silence.**

"**Okay, men," he said.**

"**And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.**

"**And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."**

"**The big one," said Fred Weasley.**

"**The one we've all been waiting for," said George.**

"**We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year."**

Sirius let out a yawn.

"**Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."**

**He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."**

"**Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."**

**Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.**

**Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.**

"**Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her.**

**Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him.**

**Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.**

"**Mount your brooms, please."**

**Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.**

**Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.**

**Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.**

"**And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too —"**

James smirked.

"**JORDAN!"**

"**Sorry, Professor."**

**The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.**

"**And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc— no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which — nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"**

Everyone cheered.

**Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.**

"**Budge up there, move along."**

"**Hagrid!"**

**Ron, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.**

"**Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"**

"**Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."**

"**Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.**

**Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.**

"Come on Harry," Lily cheered.

"**Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."**

**When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.**

"**All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.**

"Nice to know people care about Harry." Dakota said.

"**Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the — wait a moment — was that the Snitch?"**

**A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.**

**Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch — all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.**

**Harry was faster than Higgs — he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead — he put on an extra spurt of speed —**

**WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below — Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.**

Lily held on to James's hand.

"**Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.**

**Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.**

**Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"**

A few 'What's', were heard.

"**What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.**

"**Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In football you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"**

"**But this isn't football, Dean," Ron reminded him.**

**Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.**

"**They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."**

**Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.**

"**So — after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating —"**

"**Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.**

"**I mean, after that open and revolting foul…"**

"**Jordan, I'm warning you—"**

"**All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."**

**It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch.**

**For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.**

**It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off.**

**But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal-posts — he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out — and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.**

**Lee was still commentating.**

"**Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — A no…"**

**The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.**

"**Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom… but he can't have…"**

**Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it.**

Everyone gasped.

**He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.**

"**Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.**

"**Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic — no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."**

**At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.**

"**What are you doing?" moaned Ron, gray-faced.**

"**I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape — look."**

**Ron, Thomas, and Riley grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.**

"**He's doing something — jinxing the broom," said Hermione.**

"**What should we do?"**

"**Leave it to me, Riley come with me."**

"So much like Remus," James said.

"**Yay!" Riley cheered.**

"So much like Sirius."

**Before Ron could say another word, Hermione and Riley had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good – every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell.**

**Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.**

"**Come on, Hermione, Riley," Ron muttered desperately.**

**Thomas bit his lip mostly because of Harry's safety also he was trying not to puke all over Neville.**

Frank and Alice tried not to laugh.

**Hermione and Riley had fought their way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; they didn't even stop to say sorry as they knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front.**

**Reaching Snape, Hermione crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.**

**Riley snickered silently.**

**It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row — Snape would never know what had happened.**

**It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.**

"**Neville, you can look!" Thomas said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.**

**Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick — he hit the field on all fours — coughed — and something gold fell into his hand.**

"**I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.**

Everyone cheered. Sirius even let off a small silent firework that had been in his pocket.

"**He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference — Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results — Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though.**

**He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley**

"**It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione, Riley, Thomas, and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."**

"**Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.**

"**I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."**

**Hagrid dropped the teapot.**

"**How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.**

"**Fluffy?"**

"**Yeah — he's mine — bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year — I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the —"**

"**Yes?" said Harry eagerly.**

"**Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."**

"**But Snape's trying to steal it."**

"**Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."**

"**So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione.**

"Okay that is two against Snape and everyone else for him." Molly said.

**The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape.**

"**I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"**

"**I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all five of yeh — yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —"**

"**Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"**

**Hagrid looked furious with himself.**

"Hmm not the most interesting chapter, but has useful information." Dakota said.

Arthur handed the book to Molly.


	12. The Mirror of Erised

"**Chapter Twelve; The Mirror of Erised**." Molly read.

**Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins and Riley were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.**

"Aww phooey," Sirius said.

"Bless you." Alice said.

**The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. No one could wait for the holidays to start.**

**While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.**

"**I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."**

"Christmases at Hogwarts are awesome!" James exclaimed.

**He was looking over at Harry and Riley as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them. Riley rolled her eyes. Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next.**

**Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry and Riley about having no proper family.**

"I bet his family doesn't love him."

"James! That's a horrible thing to say!" Lily scolded.

**It was true that Harry and Riley weren't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry and Riley had signed up at once. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had. Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie. Thomas was also staying, he wouldn't say why though, but Riley new he wanted to keep her and Harry company.**

**When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.**

"**Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.**

"**Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."**

"**Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose — that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."**

Molly and Arthur looked highly offended.

**Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.**

"**WEASLEY!"**

"Of course…" Arthur groaned.

**Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.**

"**He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."**

"**Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."**

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.**

"**I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him —"**

"**I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape."**

**Riley grinned evilly Malfoy and Snape were going to get it. She made a mental note to talk to Fred and George.**

Sirius grinned evilly. Dakota rolled her eyes at him.

"**Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."**

**So the five of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.**

"**Ah, Hagrid, the last tree — put it in the far corner, would you?"**

**The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.**

"**How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.**

"**Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me — Harry, Ron, Thomas, Riley, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."**

"**Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.**

"**The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"**

"**Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."**

"**You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here — I've told yeh — drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."**

"That won't work they know too much." Frank said.

"**We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.**

"**Though it would be nice to know what Fluffy is guarding." Riley said. Thomas elbowed her in the ribs.**

Remus smirked.

"**Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere — just give us a hint — I know I've read his name somewhere."**

"**I'm sayin' nothin', said Hagrid flatly.**

"**Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.**

**They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal? The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book.**

**He wasn't in Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, or Notable Magical Names of Our Time; he was missing, too, from Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry.**

**And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.**

**Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. Riley started grabbing books of the same colour while Thomas looked in the biography section of the library.**

"Well at least two of these four strategies are bound to work." Molly said.

**Harry wandered over to the Restricted Section. He had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and he knew he'd never get one. These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.**

"**What are you looking for, boy?"**

"**Nothing," said Harry.**

**Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at him.**

"**You'd better get out, then. Go on — out!"**

**Wishing he'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Harry left the library. He, Ron, Riley, Thomas, and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel. They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to.**

**Harry waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for two weeks, after all, but as they only had odd moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing. What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks.**

**Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined him, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch.**

"**You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione. "And send me an owl if you find anything."**

"**And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them."**

"**Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione.**

**Once the holidays had started, Ron, Harry, Thomas, and Riley were having too good a time to think much about Flamel.**

**They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork — bread, English muffins, marshmallows — and plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work.**

"We used that except it was Snivellus." Sirius said.

**Ron also started teaching Harry wizard chess. He offered to teach Riley, but she refused to learn how. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family — in this case, his grandfather. However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted.**

**Harry played with chessmen Thomas had lent him, and they didn't trust him at all. He wasn't a very good player yet and they kept shouting different bits of advice at him, which was confusing. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send him, we can afford to lose him."**

**On Christmas Eve, Harry and Riley went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all.**

"They'll get presents, I know it." Frank said.

**When he woke early in the morning, however, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed.**

"**Happy Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe.**

"**Yeah, Merry Christmas," Thomas said through a muffled yawn.**

"**You, too guys," said Harry. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"**

"**What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Harry's.**

**The three ran down to the common room carrying there piles of presents. There they met an excited Riley next to a pile of presents the same size as Harry's.**

**Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Harry, from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it — it sounded a bit like an owl.**

"It's the thought that counts." Lily said.

**Riley grinned, Hagrid had given her the world's warmest wool hat, at least she thought it pretty warm.**

**A second, very small parcel in both piles contained a note.**

**We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt** **Petunia. Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.**

"**That's friendly," said Harry.**

"**Well at least we can buy a Mars Bar when we get back." Riley pointed out.**

**Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence.**

"**Weird!" he said, 'What a shape! This is money?"**

Lily start to laugh, everyone else was confused.

"**You can keep it," said Harry, laughing at how pleased Ron was, especially when Riley tossed him hers. "Hagrid and my aunt and uncle — so who sent these?"**

"**I think I know who those one's from," said Ron, turning a bit pink and pointing to two very lumpy parcels. "My mom. I told her you two didn't expect any presents and — oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley sweater-and Thomas to."**

**They all glanced at Thomas's pile where they saw another lumpy parcel.**

**Harry had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge.**

**Riley had gotten a light blue sweater with a black 'R' in the middle and a large box of Mrs. Weasley's homemade fudge.**

**Thomas had gotten dark brown sweater, which reminded him greatly of chocolate and the same large box of fudge that Harry and Riley gotten. **

"**Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's always maroon."**

Molly frowned, "I take it he doesn't like maroon."

"**That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which was very tasty.**

**Riley snorted while she watched Thomas dig into the fudge as though he was a forklift.**

"What did you expect? It's Moony's kid." Sirius said.

**The next presents also contained candy — a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione.**

**This only left one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it.**

**Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds.**

**Ron and Thomas gasped.**

The Marauders gasped.

"Is it?" Remus asked.

"Could it be?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"It must be!" James exclaimed.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Dakota shouted.

Molly's eyes widened as she read the next few lines.

"**I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavour Beans he'd gotten from Hermione.**

"**If that's what I think it is — they're really rare, and really valuable."**

"**What is it?"**

**Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.**

"**It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is — try it on."**

"Why would Harry get an invisibility cloak?" Lily asked.

James chuckled, "It's kind of a family air loom."

Everyone looked at James in awe.

**Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell.**

"**It is! Look down!"**

**Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible.**

**He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.**

"**Anyone else feel creepy about the thought of Harry being anywhere in the room?" Riley asked.**

**Thomas thought for a second and raised his hand.**

A few laughs could be heard.

"**There's a note!" said Ron suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"**

**Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words:**

**Your father left this in my possession before he died.**

**It is time it was returned to you.**

**Use it well.**

**A Very Happy Christmas to you.**

**There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. Ron and Thomas were admiring the cloak. Riley had seemed to busy herself with something that Harry couldn't see at the moment.**

Sirius and Dakota exchanged confused glances

"**I'd give anything for one of these," Ron said. "Anything. What's the matter?"**

"**Nothing," said Harry. He felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father?**

**Before he could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. He didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet.**

"**Happy Christmas!"**

"**Hey, look — they got Weasley sweaters, too!"**

**Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G.**

"**Harry's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."**

Molly raised an eyebrow.

"**Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."**

"**I hate maroon," Ron moaned halfheartedly as he pulled it over his head.**

"**You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid — we know we're called Gred and Forge."**

Sirius snorted.

"**What's all this noise?"**

**Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized.**

"**P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry, Riley, and Thomas got one."**

"**We're one of you now," Riley said is some sort of satanic voice.**

Sirius and James found this very funny.

"**I — don't — want —" said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.**

"**And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."**

**They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater.**

**Harry and Ron had followed their lead, but Riley stayed back. This interested Thomas, who instantly walked over to her.**

"Must be that thing Harry couldn't see." Alice said.

**Riley was holding a small parcel. On top of it was a note it said:**

**Dear Riley,**

** Merry Christmas! Inside is something I want and you need to keep close to your heart. The ring belong to your mother.**

**Sincerely,**

**SOB**

"Who is SOB?" Frank asked.

"How should we know?" Arthur said.

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"**Who's SOB, Rye?" Thomas asked. He has recently given Riley the nickname Rye.**

"Reminds me of bread." Lily said.

"**How should I know? I don't know too many people." Riley said.**

**She stared to carefully tear the paper over the item. Inside was a golden ring with a ruby on it strung to a golden chain. Riley gasped. She had never seen anything more beautiful. **

Sirius reached up to his chest and felt the object under his shirt.

"How would someone get my ring that I will receive in the future?" Dakota thought.

"**It seems to be a necklace." Thomas said.**

"**No duh Sherlock." Riley said flicking his head.**

"Who?" Frank asked.

"**Who?"**

"Spooky. Anyway who is he?"

"Muggle thing." Lily said.

"**Muggle thing."**

"Now it's creepy."

"**So, should you put it on?" Thomas asked, "It may be cursed."**

**Riley thought for a second, "I'll take the chance since it means so much to this person and the ring was my mum's. Mind helping Thomas."**

**Riley lifted her hair up while Thomas linked the chain.**

**Without warning, Thomas shoved a book into Riley's hands. **

"Well that was gentlemanlike." Molly said sarcastically.

**"Here I thought you might like this." he said blushing.**

"Aw, Little Moony is crushing on Little Padfoot." James cooed.

"**One Thousand and One Things to do in Class." Riley read out loud while grinning, "Thanks, this will come in handy. I don't have a present for you, but when school ends I'll buy you as much Chocolate Frogs as you can eat."**

"I take it she liked it." Remus said.

**With that they walked off to the Great Hall.**

**Harry and Riley had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table.**

**These fantastic party favors were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.**

**Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice. Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided. Riley made a mental note to never let that one go.**

Everyone started laughing.

**When Harry finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of nonexplodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his own new wizard chess set. Riley had gotten the same stuff minus the Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit and decide she might as well learn how to play wizard chess. The white mice had disappeared and Harry had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris's Christmas dinner.**

**Harry, Riley, Thomas, and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds.**

**Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. He suspected he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much. Thomas had started showing Riley how to play. He had to admit she was catching on fast.**

**After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge.**

**It had been Harry and Riley's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. Not until he climbed into bed was he free to think about it: the invisibility cloak and whoever had sent it.**

**Ron, full of turkey and cake and with nothing mysterious to bother him, fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster. Thomas had barely made it to his own bed.**

"Turkey does that to you." Sirius said.

**Harry leaned over the side of his own bed and pulled the cloak out from under it.**

**His father's… this had been his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. Use it well, the note had said.**

**He had to try it, now. He slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.**

_**Use it well.**_

**Suddenly, Harry felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.**

**Ron grunted in his sleep. Thomas was half hanging off the bed. Should Harry wake them? Something held him back — his father's cloak — he felt that this time — the first time — he wanted to use it alone.**

"That's exactly what I did." James said.

"Hey!" Remus and Sirius chorused.

**He crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole.**

"**Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady. Harry said nothing. He walked quickly down the corridor.**

**Where should he go? He stopped, his heart racing, and thought. And then it came to him. The Restricted Section in the library.**

**He'd be able to read as long as he liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was.**

**He set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around him as he walked.**

**The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in midair, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps.**

**The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, he held up his lamp to read the titles.**

**They didn't tell him much. Their peeling faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood.**

"That was the book that I got a paper cut from and bled onto the cover." Lily said.

"Cool story bro." Sirius said.

**The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be.**

**He had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, he looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book. A large black and silver volume caught his eye. He pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on his knee, let it fall open.**

"Not that one!" Remus shouted.

**A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence — the book was screaming! Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, earsplitting note. He stumbled backward and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once. Panicking, he heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside — stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, he ran for it. He passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through him, and Harry slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in his ears.**

**He came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. He had been so busy getting away from the library, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. Perhaps because it was dark, he didn't recognize where he was at all. There was a suit of armour near the kitchens, he knew, but he must be five floors above there.**

"**You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section."**

**Harry felt the blood drain out of his face. Wherever he was, Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to his horror, it was Snape who replied, **"**The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."**

**Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see him, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him — the cloak didn't stop him from being solid.**

**He backed away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past, and Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in.**

**It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket – but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.**

**It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.**

**His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again.**

**He stepped in front of it.**

**He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed — for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him.**

**But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.**

**There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder — but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was he in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?**

**He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving.**

The room was filled with 'huhs?'.

**He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air – she and the others existed only in the mirror.**

**She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes —her eyes are just like mine, Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green — exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did.**

"Aww he sees Lily and James." Dakota said.

**Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection.**

"**Mom?" he whispered. "Dad?"**

Lily started to tear up. James put an arm around her waist.

**They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees — Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life.**

**The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness.**

**How long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here, he had to find his way back to bed. He tore his eyes away from his mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room.**

"**You could have woken me up," said Ron, crossly. Thomas nodded in agreement.**

"It was Harry's decision." Arthur said.

"**You can all come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror."**

"**I'd like to see your mom and dad," Ron said eagerly. Riley and Thomas nodded with grins.**

"**And I want to see all your families, all the Weasleys, Lupins, and Blacks, you'll be able to show me your other brothers, Ron and everyone."**

"**You can see them any old time," said Ron. "Just come round my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people.**

**Riley pouted, she was hoping to see her dad too.**

"Aw she loves me." Sirius said.

"Or she wants to know if she really looks like you." Remus pointed out.

"**Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?"**

**Harry couldn't eat. He had seen his parents and would be seeing them again tonight. He had almost forgotten about Flamel. It didn't seem very important anymore. Who cared what the three headed dog was guarding? What did it matter if Snape stole it, really?**

"He's starting creep me out." James said shuddering.

"**Are you all right?" said Ron. "You look odd."**

"**Harry, I've known you my whole life, you definitely look uneasy about something." Riley said.**

**What Harry feared most was that he might not be able to find the mirror room again. With Ron, Thomas, and Riley covered in the cloak, too-after Thomas put a spell on it to make it larger-, they had to walk much more slowly the next night. They tried retracing Harry's route from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour.**

"**I'm freezing," said Ron. "Let's forget it and go back."**

"**No!" Harry hissed. "I know it's here somewhere."**

**They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Harry spotted the suit of armor.**

"**It's here — just here — yes!"**

**They pushed the door open. Harry dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror.**

**There they were. His mother and father beamed at the sight of him.**

"**See?" Harry whispered.**

"**I can't see anything." Ron whispered.**

"**Look! Look at them all… there are loads of them…"**

"**I can only see you."**

"**Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am."**

"**I don't think it'll work." Riley whispered to Thomas.**

"**Of course it won't, you see the inscription on the top, it says 'I show not your face but your heart's desire'." Thomas whispered back.**

"He's smarty Moony." James said.

"Thanks Prongs." Remus said.

"**Should we tell them?"**

"**I think we should let them figure that out themselves."**

Remus smirked.

**Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family anymore, just Ron in his paisley pajamas.**

**Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image.**

"**Look at me!" he said.**

"**Can you see all your family standing around you?"**

"**No — I'm alone — but I'm different — I look older — and I'm head boy!"**

"**What?"**

"**I am — I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to — and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup — I'm Quidditch captain, too."**

**Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry.**

"**Do you think this mirror shows the future?"**

"**How can it? All my family are dead — let me have another look —"**

"**You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time."**

"**No way I'm going next." Riley said shoving the two boys out of her way."**

"She gets that from you." Sirius said looking at Dakota.

Dakota glared at him.

**Riley looked into the mirror and smiled.**

"**I see my family guys! My mum is so beautiful and I really do look like my dad," Riley said excitedly, "And I see old people? Hang on I see this pink haired teen, must be about eighteen, this blonde hippie looking ten year old and Draco Malfoy?"**

"Well we don't need to have this conversation. We had that conversation five chapters ago." Sirius said.

"**You must be related!" Ron exclaimed and thought for a minute, "Well somewhere the Black's are related to the Malfoy's."**

**Riley started to reach for her parents, but of course she knew it wouldn't work, for she knew it was her desire. So she pushed Thomas in front of the mirror before whispering an 'I love you' to her parents.**

**They saw Thomas stare into the mirror before they saw him jump back in surprise.**

"**What did you see?" Harry asked.**

"**Oh, I rather not say." Thomas said biting his lip and blushing.**

"I wonder what he saw." Molly said.

"I think I have an idea." Remus said.

"**Well if you're done with the mirror I'll take another turn." Ron said stepping in front of the mirror.**

**As Harry and Ron argued, Riley leaned over to Thomas.**

"**So what exactly did you see?" Riley said with a smirk.**

**Thomas blushed harder this time, "How 'bout this? When we are in our fifth year I tell you."**

"**Okay, but if you we die before fifth year you will tell me just before we die."**

"Why would they die anytime soon?" Arthur questioned.

"**What makes you think we would die that soon?"**

"**We hang around Harry, and I have this odd feeling about the future. What kind of people hate Harry, Thomas?"**

"**Deatheaters, they are followers of Voldemort or families like the Malfoy's or, sorry 'bout this or the Black's. They are huge supporters of him, at least before, you know."**

Sirius groaned, "I never did like my family. The only person I liked was my cousin Andromeda."

**Riley groaned, "I guess I don't want to know what my dad's in jail for."**

"**Murder. A bunch of murders at the same time to be exact." Thomas said.**

"How kind." Sirius said sarcastically but at the same time surprised by his actions.

**"He what?" Riley screamed in a whisper.**

**Thomas bit his. He looked at Riley's face. When he saw her face he thought she might cry. But alas he knew better, Riley doesn't cry.**

**Thomas hugged her, "Looks like we both have dads who made the wrong choices."**

Everyone looked at Remus and Sirius.

**Riley decided not to ask about that yet.**

"**You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents." Harry complained.**

"**Don't push me —"**

**A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion.**

**They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking.**

"**Quick!"**

**Ron threw the cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door. Ron, Riley, Thomas, and Harry stood quite still, both thinking the same thing — did the cloak work on cats?**

**After what seemed an age, she turned and left.**

"**This isn't safe — she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on."**

**And Ron pulled Harry, Thomas, and Riley out of the room.**

**The snow still hadn't melted the next morning.**

"**Want to play chess, Harry?" said Ron.**

"**No."**

"**Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?"**

"**No… you go…"**

"**I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight."**

"**Why not?"**

"**I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it — and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?"**

"**You sound like Hermione."**

"**I'm serious, Harry, don't go."**

**At this moment Riley decided to pipe in while Thomas whispered something to Ron, "Harry we all care deeply care for you. This mirror is killing you from the inside."**

"This mirror is seriously dangerous for him." Dakota said.

**But Harry only had one thought in his head, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and Ron, Riley, or Thomas weren't going to stop him.**

**That third night he found his way more quickly than before. He was walking so fast he knew he was making more noise than was wise, but he didn't meet anyone.**

**And there were his mother and father smiling at him again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily. Harry sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop him from staying here all night with his family. Nothing at all.**

**Except —**

"**So — back again, Harry?"**

"Dumbledore." Everyone said in unison.

**Harry felt as though his insides had turned to ice. He looked behind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him.**

"**I — I didn't see you, sir."**

"**Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling.**

"**So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."**

"**I didn't know it was called that, Sir."**

"**But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"**

"**It — well — it shows me my family —"**

"**And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy, Riley's family, and Thomas- well that's not my business."**

"**How did you know —?"**

"Because Dumbledore is Dumbledore." Frank said.

"**I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"**

**Harry shook his head.**

"**Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"**

**Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want… whatever we want…"**

"**Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. Like you, Riley desires her family.**

**However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.**

"**The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"**

**Harry stood up.**

"**Sir — Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"**

"**Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."**

"**What do you see when you look in the mirror?"**

"Harry! That's personal!" Lily scolded.

"**I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."**

**Harry stared.**

"**One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."**

James made a mental note that Dumbledore likes socks."

**It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, he thought, as he shoved Scabbers off his pillow, it had been quite a personal question.**

"That had to be the best chapter yet." Molly said handing the book to Frank.

_A/N Three chapters this week! I'm on a roll! I always love the Christmas chapter(s) in the book series, they're awesome._


	13. Nicholas Flamel

"**Chapter Thirteen; Nicholas Flamel**." Frank read.

**Dumbledore had convinced Harry not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again, and for the rest of the Christmas holidays the invisibility cloak stayed folded at the bottom of his trunk.**

"Good," Lily said.

**Harry wished he could forget what he'd seen in the mirror as easily, but he couldn't. He started having nightmares. Over and over again he dreamed about his parents disappearing in a flash of green light, while a high voice cackled with laughter.**

Lily and James frowned.

"**You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad," said Ron, when Harry told Riley, Thomas, and him about these dreams.**

**Hermione, who came back the day before term started, took a different view of things. She was torn between horror at the idea of Harry being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row ("If Filch had caught you!"), and disappointment that he hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was.**

**They had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book, even though Harry was still sure he'd read the name somewhere. Once term had started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks. Harry and Riley had even less time than the other three, because Quidditch practice had started again.**

"It's a great excuse to get out of things." Sirius said.

"Quidditch, can save you from anything." James said.

"Except getting hit by a bludger in the head." Dakota added.

**Wood was working the team harder than ever. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen his spirits. The Weasleys and Riley complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic, but Harry was on Wood's side.**

"Oh no. Another Quidditch fanatic." Remus groaned

**If they won their next match, against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship for the first time in seven years. Quite apart from wanting to win, Harry found that he had fewer nightmares when he was tired out after training.**

**Then, during one particularly wet and muddy practice session, Wood gave the team a bit of bad news. He'd just gotten very angry with the Weasleys, who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms.**

"**Will you stop messing around!" he yelled. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"**

**George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words.**

Arthur, Frank, and The Marauders burst out laughing.

**Riley who had been hovering a few feet away from George tried so hard not laugh at him that she ended up upside down on her broom.**

They laughed even harder.

"**Snape's refereeing?" he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin."**

**The rest of the team landed next to George to complain, too.**

"**It's not my fault," said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us."**

"Good luck with that." Alice said.

**Which was all very well, thought Harry, but he had another reason for not wanting Snape near him while he was playing Quidditch.**

**The rest of the team hung back to talk to one another as usual at the end of practice, but Harry and Riley headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room, where he found Thomas reading on one of the couches and Ron and Hermione playing chess.**

**Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something Harry, Ron, Thomas, and Riley thought was very good for her.**

**Riley had sat next to Thomas and was probably complaining about Snape.**

"**Don't talk to me for a moment," said Ron when Harry sat down next to him, "I need to concen—" He caught sight of Harry's face.**

"**What's the matter with you? You look terrible."**

**Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told the other two about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee.**

"**Don't play," said Hermione at once.**

"**Say you're ill," said Ron.**

"**Pretend to break your leg," Thomas suggested.**

"**Really break your leg," piped in Riley.**

"That won't work, Pomfrey can mend bones faster than you can say banana." James said.

"Banana?" Molly asked.

"Yes."

"**I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."**

**At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower.**

"Poor Neville," Alice said.

**Everyone fell over laughing except Hermione, who leapt up and performed the counter curse.**

**Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling. "What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron.**

"Probably Malfoy." Frank guessed.

"**Malfoy," said Neville shakily.**

"Suspicion confirmed."

"**I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."**

"**Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!"**

**Neville shook his head.**

"**I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.**

"**You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."**

"**There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out.**

"That's not true!" Everyone yelled.

**Riley felt bad for him, "Come on Neville, you belong in Gryffindor. The sorting hat put you in here for reason."**

"That was the nicest thing I ever heard her say." Remus said.

**Thomas put a hand on Neville's shoulder**

**Harry felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry.**

"**You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."**

**Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.**

"**Thanks, Harry… I think I'll go to bed… D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"**

**As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card.**

"**Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever —"**

"The card!" Lily yelled, "That's where he read the name!"

"Great! They wasted all that time looking for him in books." James exclaimed.

**He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at Thomas, Riley, Ron, and Hermione.**

"**I've found him!" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here — listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"**

"**Darn it! I wasted all that time in the Library when I could have been pranking." Riley complained.**

Sirius snorted.

**Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework.**

"**Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry, Ron, Thomas, and Riley barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.**

"**I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."**

"Light? More like heavy." Molly said.

"**Light?" said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.**

**At last she found what she was looking for.**

"**I knew it! I knew it!"**

"**Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him.**

"**Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"**

"The Philosopher's Stone?" Remus questioned excitedly.

**Thomas gasped.**

**This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected.**

"**The what?" said Harry and Ron.**

"**Sounds pretty." said Riley who got confused look from everyone.**

Dakota blinked, Sirius just burst into a fit of laughter. A few others laughed. Surprisingly Lily started to giggle.

"**Oh, honestly, don't you three read? Look – read that, there."**

**She pushed the book toward them, and they read:**

**The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.**

**There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).**

"**See?" said Hermione, when Harry and Ron had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"**

"**A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."**

"**And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"**

"**Yeah he's old." said Riley.**

Remus rolled his eyes.

**Thomas just rolled his eyes.**

Remus snorted.

**The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites (which Riley saw made Thomas very uncomfortable)**

"I think she's suspicious." James said.

"What was your first clue?" Frank asked sarcastically.

"Well it all started in chapter seven…"

**, Harry, Ron, Thomas, and Riley were still discussing what they'd do with a Philosopher's Stone if they had one. It wasn't until Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team that Harry remembered about Snape and the coming match.**

"**I'm going to play," he told Ron, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them… it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."**

"Good for you Harry." Arthur said.

"**Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," said Hermione.**

"That wasn't funny." Lily said

"**I'll bring the first aid kit just in case." Thomas said. Riley flicked him on the head.**

Lily sighed.

**As the match drew nearer, however, Harry became more and more nervous, whatever he told Ron, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley. The rest of the team wasn't too calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it for seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee?**

**Harry didn't know whether he was imagining it or not, but he seemed to keep running into Snape wherever he went. At times, he even wondered whether Snape was following him, trying to catch him on his own.**

**Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Harry and Riley. Could Snape possibly know they'd found out about the Philosopher's Stone?**

**Harry didn't see how he could — yet he sometimes had the horrible feeling that Snape could read minds.**

**Harry knew, when they wished him good luck outside the locker rooms the next afternoon, that Ron, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley were wondering whether they'd ever see him alive again.**

"They weren't thinking that!" Dakota exclaimed.

**This wasn't what you'd call comforting. Harry hardly heard a word of Wood's pep talk as he pulled on his Quidditch robes and picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand.**

**Ron, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley, meanwhile, had found a place in the stands next to Neville, who couldn't understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why they had all brought their wands to the match.**

**Little did Harry know that Ron, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley had been secretly practicing the Leg-Locker Curse.**

Molly raised an eyebrow, "Eh, I should have expected that."

**They'd gotten the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry.**

"**Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis," Hermione muttered as they all slipped their wands up their sleeves.**

"**I know," Ron snapped. "Don't nag."**

"RONALD!"

"Hey Molly, you're scolding again!" Frank exclaimed.

Molly scowled.

"**Actually I forgot." Riley said. Thomas whispered what to do.**

**Back in the locker room, Wood had taken Harry aside.**

"**Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favor Hufflepuff too much."**

"**The whole school's out there!" said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. "Even — blimey — Dumbledore's come to watch!"**

"That's probably a good thing." Remus said.

**Harry's heart did a somersault.**

"**Dumbledore?" he said, dashing to the door to make sure. Fred was right. There was no mistaking that silver beard.**

**Harry could have laughed out loud with relief, he was safe. There was simply no way that Snape would dare to try to hurt him if Dumbledore was watching.**

**Perhaps that was why Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched onto the field, something that Ron noticed, too.**

"**I've never seen Snape look so mean," he told the other three. "Look — they're off. Ouch!"**

**Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.**

"**Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there."**

"How can you not see him, with hair like Molly's or Arthur's you could see him for miles." Sirius said.

"Seriously?" Molly and Arthur asked clearly annoyed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

**Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.**

"**Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"**

**Ron didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him.**

**Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.**

"**You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money — you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains.**

"OH NO HE DIDN'T" Lily, James, Arthur, Molly, Alice, and Frank yelled.

**Riley scowled, but still was watching the game.**

**Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy.**

"**I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered.**

"You go Neville!" Alice cheered.

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville."**

"**Yeah you go Neville." Thomas mumbled still watching the game.**

"Not very enthusiastic." Frank said.

"**Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."**

**Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry.**

"**I'm warning you, Malfoy — one more word—"**

"**Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry —"**

"**What? Where?"**

**Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.**

"**You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy.**

"Oh dear, this can't be good." Lily said.

**Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground.**

**Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help.**

Everyone cheered.

**Riley hopped over her seat to help, but Thomas pulled Riley back.**

Everyone booed.

**They started having a nasty argument about how each other stinks and that Thomas should be in Hufflepuff and Riley should be in Slytherin (this highly offended Riley which quickly tackled him).**

"And their goes a beautiful friendship." Remus groaned.

"Know their personalities they'll be friends again." Dakota said.

"**Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape — she didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle or Riley pinning Thomas's arm behind his back.**

"How does one miss that?" James asked.

**Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches — the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.**

Everyone broke out into a cheer.

**The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.**

"**Ron! Riley! Thomas! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front.**

**Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it — the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes. As Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, he saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped — then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face.**

"**Well done," said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Harry could hear. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror… been keeping busy… excellent…"**

Lily smiled.

**Snape spat bitterly on the ground.**

James and Sirius smiled.

**Harry left the locker room alone some time later, to take his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broomshed. He couldn't ever remember feeling happier. He'd really done something to be proud of now – no one could say he was just a famous name any more.**

**The evening air had never smelled so sweet. He walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in his head, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors running to lift him onto their shoulders; Ron, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed, Riley and Thomas on opposite sides of Hermione and Ron, grumpy about something.**

**Harry had reached the shed. He leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor in the lead. He'd done it, he'd shown Snape…**

**And speaking of Snape…**

**A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. Harry's victory faded from his mind as he watched. He recognized the figure's prowling walk. Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner — what was going on?**

"Sounds sneaky." Frank said.

**Harry jumped back on his Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. Gliding silently over the castle he saw Snape enter the forest at a run. He followed.**

**The trees were so thick he couldn't see where Snape had gone. He flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees until he heard voices. He glided toward them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree.**

**He climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to his broomstick, trying to see through the leaves.**

**Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too. Harry couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Harry strained to catch what they were saying.**

"… **d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…"**

"**Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy.**

"**Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all."**

**Harry leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.**

"**Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"**

"**B-b-but Severus, I —"**

"**You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him.**

"**I-I don't know what you—"**

"**You know perfectly well what I mean."**

**An owl hooted loudly, and Harry nearly fell out of the tree. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, "— your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."**

"**B-but I d-d-don't —"**

"**Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."**

"Yep it's definitely Snape." James confirmed.

"It sounds could be Quirrell." Remus pointed out.

**He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.**

"**Harry, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked.**

"**We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, Riley and Thomas are still feuding though, but Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right talk about showing Slytherin!**

Alice and Frank shared worried glances.

**Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."**

"**We are not feuding!" Thomas objected.**

"Yes they are." Dakota said.

"**Yes we are idiot." Riley spat.**

The room was filled with 'ooo's'.

"**Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this…"**

**He made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, then he told them what he'd seen and heard.**

"**So we were right, it is the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy — and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus' — I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through —"**

"It could be Quirrell," Remus said.

"SNAPE!" Sirius shouted.

"**So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.**

"**It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.**

"**Oh that's just great." Riley muttered. **

"And that is the end of the chapter." Frank said handing the book to Alice.

Alice eyes widened.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"The next chapter." She said.

_A/N Before anyone asks about Riley being at the practice I assumed reserves would be at the practices._

_Bye!_


	14. Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

"**Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback,**" Alice read, "Funny name for a Dragon.

"Weirder than Puff." Lily said.

Everyone glanced at Lily.

**Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they'd thought.**

Remus shook his head.

**In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet.**

**Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe. Whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter.**

"Don't do that!" Lily moaned.

**Neither Riley nor Thomas said anything. He may not be trying to steal the stone, but it didn't mean that they trusted him.**

Remus and Lily smiled.

**Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Philosopher's Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and color coding all her notes. Harry, Ron, Thomas, and Riley wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.**

"**Hermione, the exams are ages away."**

"**Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."**

"**But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all."**

"**What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me…"**

"**Me neither," Riley mumbled. Hermione glared at her.**

Sirius smirked.

**Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones.**

**It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Moaning and yawning, Harry and Ron spent most of their free time in the library with her, trying to get through all their extra work. Riley and Thomas were off doing their work with Fred and George most of the time.**

"Oh no! Thomas has gone to the dark side!" Dakota exclaimed in mock horror.

"Siri, Remmy, you don't think they have the map do you?" James asked his friends.

"**I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.**

"**Gar…gar…lu…mor," said Riley mumbling syllables of spells. She and Thomas decide to work in the library for once.**

**It wasn't doing much good for Thomas. He had fallen asleep on his DADA textbook. Once again he had been feeling off. Riley thought it was best not to tell him he was drooling on banshee.**

"Probably not." Frank agreed.

**Harry, who was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"**

**Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.**

"**Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once.**

"**An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"**

"**Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Philosopher's St—"**

"**Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"**

"**There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy —"**

"**SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen — come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh —"**

"**Got it!" exclaimed Riley.**

"**See you later, then," said Harry.**

**Hagrid shuffled off.**

"Hagrid sure is being suspicious." Molly said.

"**What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully.**

"**Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?"**

"**I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.**

"**Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide. "**

Everyone groaned, they now knew what the title of the chapter meant.

"**Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time Riley and I ever met him," said Harry.**

"**But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that.** **It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden — anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."**

"**But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" said Harry.**

"**Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."**

"Besides, he lives in a wooden house." Sirius pointed out.

"**Besides, he lives in a wooden house." said Riley.**

"Stop that!"

"She can't hear you." Alice said.

A note popped out of the air. It read;

_Or can I?_

_-Love You Know Who -scratch that -Riley._

Alice shook her head.

"**So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" said Hermione.**

**At this moment Thomas's eyes fluttered open. He had heard the words dragon and Hagrid, he groaned.**

"Not the best day for this to happen for him." Arthur said.

**When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.**

**It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.**

"**So — yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"**

"**Yes," said Harry. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy."**

**Hagrid frowned at him.**

"**O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts — I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."**

"**Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice.**

**Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."**

**Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry, Ron, Thomas, and Riley beamed at Hermione.**

"Hermione is awesome." Dakota said.

"**Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that… let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some o' the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout — Professor Flitwick — Professor McGonagall —" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell — an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."**

"**Snape?"**

"**Yeah — yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."**

**Harry knew Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as he was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything — except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.**

"**You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"**

"**Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.**

"**Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."**

"**Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too.**

"**Hagrid — what's that?"**

**But he already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.**

Remus groaned.

"**Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's — er…"**

"**Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."**

**Thomas groaned. He had a bad feeling about this egg.**

"He's most likely right." Frank said.

"**Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."**

**He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't.**

"**Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said.**

**Riley stared at Hagrid, "Hagrid you really need to stop accepting dangerous creatures from strangers."**

Everyone laughed.

**But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.**

**So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.**

"**Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for Harry, Ron, Thomas, and Riley, too. It was driving them nuts.**

**Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: It's hatching.**

**Ron and Riley wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it.**

"Boo!" James and Sirius booed.

"**Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" Ron said.**

"**We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing—"**

"**Shut up!" Harry whispered.**

**Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Harry didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all.**

**Ron, Riley, and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other four during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the five of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.**

"**It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.**

**The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it.**

**They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.**

**All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.**

"Sounds beautiful…" Lily said sarcastically.

**It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.**

"**Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.**

"**Yes beautiful, because he won't eat someone's face off." muttered Thomas sarcastically under his breath.**

The room erupted in laughter again.

"**Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid.**

"**Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"**

**Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face — he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.**

"**What's the matter?"**

"**Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains — it's a kid — he's runnin' back up ter the school."**

**Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him.**

**Malfoy had seen the dragon.**

**Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Harry, Ron, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley very nervous.**

**They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.**

"**Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free."**

"I can see how well that'd go," Sirius said, "Be free Norbert! No don't eat that kid's face off! Now the school is fire!"

James laughed. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"**I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."**

**They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his game keeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.**

"**I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid,** **looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"**

"**He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Harry's ear.**

"**He's nutters." Riley mouthed to Thomas.**

"They're both extremely right." Alice said.

"**Hagrid," said Harry loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment."**

**Hagrid bit his lip.**

"**I — I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."**

**Harry suddenly turned to Ron. "Charlie." he said.**

"**You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?"**

Molly rolled her eyes.

"**No — Charlie — your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"**

"**Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?"**

**And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.**

**The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione, Harry, and Thomas sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron and Riley appeared out of nowhere as they pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. They had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.**

"**It sneezed on me!" Riley spat she said taking off her Gryffindor robe and held it up, there was a huge, burnt, jagged hole on the back of it, "Worst part was the table caught on fire!" **

"That must have been life scarring." Arthur said.

"**It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief.**

"And that's deadly."

"**I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."**

**There was a tap on the dark window.**

"**It's Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"**

**The five of them put their heads together to read the note.**

_**Dear Ron,**_

_**How are you? Thanks for the letter — I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.**_

_**Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.**_

_**Send me an answer as soon as possible.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Charlie**_

**They looked at one another.**

**Riley cheered.**

"Guess she'll miss Norbert the most." Remus said sarcastically.

"**We've got the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult – I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert, but if we put and expanding charm on it all of us and Norbert will fit."**

**It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other four agreed with him. Anything to get rid of Norbert — and Malfoy.**

**There was a hitch. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey — would she recognize a dragon bite? By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous.**

**Harry, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.**

"**It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me — I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me** **-I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."**

**Harry, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley tried to calm Ron down.**

"**It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.**

Lily groaned, "Something bad just happened."

"**Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no oh no — I've just remembered — Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."**

"**AW MAN!" Riley cried.**

**They didn't get a chance to say anything more. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.**

"**It's too late to change the plan now," Harry told them. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."**

**They found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail (which Riley had no problem guessing what happened) when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.**

"**I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage — nothin' I can't handle."**

**When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.**

"**Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot — jus' playin' — he's only a baby, after all."**

**The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle.**

**Harry, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.**

**They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night, and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall and Thomas having to put an expanding charm on the cloak. Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.**

"**He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."**

**From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Harry as though the teddy was having his head torn off.**

**Riley fell to her knees, "Not the teddy!"**

Everyone laughed.

**Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Hermione covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mommy will never forget you!"**

**How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another – even one of Harry's shortcuts didn't make the work much easier.**

"**Nearly there!" Harry panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.**

**Then a sudden movement ahead of them made them almost drop the crate. Forgetting that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows,** **staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. A lamp flared. Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear.**

"**Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you —"**

"**You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming — he's got a dragon!"**

"**What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on — I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"**

**The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Hermione did a sort of jig. They never saw Thomas so happy.**

"**Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!" Thomas exclaimed.**

"**Don't," Riley advised him, "It's sounds like two owls fighting." **

"That's exactly how Remus sounds when he sings." Sirius said.

"Hey! I do not!" Remus objected.

**Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness.**

**Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Harry, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Harry and Hermione shook hands with the others and thanked them very much.**

**At last, Norbert was going… going… gone.**

**They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon — Malfoy in detention — what could spoil their happiness?**

**The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.**

"**Well, well, well," he whispered, "we are in trouble."**

**They'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.**

"Idiots." Lily muttered.

"There just kids." Alice said handing the book to Dakota.

"Yes, but three of them are related to The Marauders." Lily said.

"True." Alice answered.


	15. The Forbidden Forest

_**A/N I still don't own Harry Potter, but if I ever do I'll tell you.**_

"**Chapter Fifthteen; The Forbidden Forest**." Dakota read.

"Why would they go in there?" Alice asked.

"Beats me."

**Things couldn't have been worse.** **Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study** **on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling. Riley looked frozen, for she had never been caught in this situation.**

"I've been in that situation loads of times." Sirius said.

"Yes, but you should have seen yourself the first time we got caught out after curfew." Remus pointed out.

"You were a mess!" James exclaimed as he and Remus howled in laughter.

Sirius crossed his arms.

**Thomas kept his eyes glue to the floor.**

"Ah, the classic Remus." James said.

**Excuses, alibis, and wild cover-up stories chased each other around Harry and Riley's brains, each more feeble than the last. Harry couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They were cornered. How could they have been so stupid as to forget the cloak? **

"That's want we're wondering." Frank said.

**There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest Astronomy Tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes. Add Norbert and the Invisibility Cloak, and they might as well be packing their bags already.**

**Had Harry thought that things couldn't have been worse? He was wrong.** **When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville.**

Lily groaned. She felt bad from them. They didn't try to get Neville in trouble.

"**Harry!" Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other four. "I** **was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was** **going to catch you, he said you had a drag —"**

**Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the five of them.**

"**I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the Astronomy Tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. **_**Explain yourselves.**_**"**

**It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue.**

"Gasp!" Arthur exclaimed.

Molly scowled at him.

**Thomas tried to say something, but he chocked.**

"**I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"**

"**No ma'am." said Riley. Her face had guilty written all over it.**

"She gets that from you." Sirius said glaring at Dakota.

"And she gets her smarts from you." Dakota retorted.

"Thanks! Wait-"

Everyone laughed.

**Harry caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt.**

**Poor, blundering Neville —**

**Harry knew what it must have cost him to try and find them in the dark, to warn them.**

"One of those moments when Neville's Gryffindor side comes out." Alice said.

"**I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Six students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger and Mr. Lupin, I thought you had more sense.**

"Not the guilt trip!" Sirius exclaimed.

**As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. And Miss Black, I never thought you would go this far.**

"Weird. You'd think she'd expect that, her being my daughter and all."

**All five of you will receive detentions — yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, **_**nothing **_**gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous — and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."**

"That's not too bad." Remus said.

"_**Fifty**_**?" Harry gasped — they would lose the lead, the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch match. Riley elbowed him in the ribs sharply.**

"And he made it worse."

"**Fifty points **_**each,**_**" said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily** **through her long, pointed nose.**

Everyone booed.

"**Professor — please —"**

"**You **_**can't **_**—"**

"**Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students. Miss Black I need a word with you, while your here."**

"What do you think she wants?" Molly asked.

"Maybe she's trying to get Riley to tell her what they were doing." Lily suggested.

**Two hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the House Cup. Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. How could they ever make up for this?**

**Riley's eyes were wide. Was she being expelled? Did she think she put hot fudge on all the stairs in the castle? **

"I just got an idea guys!" James said to Remus and Sirius. Lily smacked the back of his head.

**That was all Fred and George.**

"FREDRICK! GEORGE!" Molly scolded.

"That's a change." Arthur said.

**What did McGonagall going to do? She mentally began to panic as her friends left. She glanced at her hands which were all sweaty.**

"**Miss Black, there was a sudden decrease in your grades after Christmas and recently there has been an increase," said Professor McGonagall, "Would you care to explain?"**

"RILEY!" Dakota scolded disappointed at her daughter for get bad grades.

James shook his head and said, "Not as good as Molly's scolding."

**Could she tell McGonagall what happened a few months ago? She sighed. The answer was yes.**

"**It all started on Boxing Day when Thomas and I were talking," she began, "He told me how my father ended up in jail. I was really shocked to learn he was a murderer. I've been told I look like my father and I know I do, I uh, saw a picture of him. For a few months I was sad and disappointed to be his daughter,**

Sirius looked really upset by this. Dakota sat next to him book still in hand, she had no idea what to say. She then saw the third book in the pile and picked it up.

"Sirius look," she said pointing to the cover, "Harry and Riley and The Prisoner of Azkaban. That's you."

"So? She still doesn't love me! She hates me! In the future I'm a freaking murderer, you all must hate me!" Sirius shouted in rage.

Remus grabbed a hold of him and said, "Deep down she loves you! We don't hate you and it's not like you killed any of us."

Sirius sighed.

**but I never acted like that in front of my friends. And I really never have liked school in the first place, nor was I good at it. The only class I'm great at is potions, but Sna- Professor Snape hates my guts. I'm failing Professor Binn's class. And I guess I just stopped making an effort. But recently I've been studying more thanks to Hermione."**

**McGonagall's lips made a straight thin line.**

"**Miss Black, please do not let your father's actions get to you and your school work." said Professor McGonagall, "You may leave now."**

**Riley got up, but before she could leave one questioned wandered through her mind.**

Dakota smiled as she read the next sentence.

"**Professor was there anything good about my father?" she asked.**

"See Sirius!" James exclaimed, "Come on smile! Please?"

Sirius sighed again.

**McGonagall thought for a moment.**

"**Your father was excellent in potions and excellent at being beater, never missed one bludger." she said.**

"**Thank you Professor." Riley said.**

**With that she walked back to the common in the dark, silent halls with a small smile.**

Sirius smiled a bit.

Everyone else cheered.

**Harry didn't sleep all night. He could hear Neville sobbing into his pillow for what seemed like hours. Harry couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him. ****He shared a glance with Thomas. Thomas went over to Neville to comfort him.**

"Sometimes I think Thomas would make a great therapist." Lily said.

**He knew Neville, like himself, was dreading the dawn. What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they'd done? **

**At first, Gryffindors passing the giant hourglasses that recorded the House points the next day thought there'd been a mistake. How could they suddenly have two hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? And then the story started to spread: Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, their hero of two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, him and a couple of other stupid first years.**

**From being one of the most popula**r** and admired people at the school, Harry was suddenly the most hated. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on him, because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the House Cup. Everywhere Harry went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted him. Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as he walked past them, whistling and cheering, "Thanks Potter, we owe you one!"**

**This caused Riley to yell, "OI YOU SLYTHERINS BRATS BETTER SHUT UP OR ELSE YOU'LL BE VISITING MADAM POMPFREY!"**

"Simple, but effective." Alice said.

**Only Ron, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley stood by him.**

"**They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them."**

"**They've never lost two hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?" said Harry miserably.**

"**Well — no," Ron admitted.**

**It was a bit late to repair the damage, but Harry swore to himself not to meddle in things that weren't his business from now on. He'd had it with sneaking around and spying. **

**He felt so ashamed of himself that he went to Wood and offered to resign from the** **Quidditch team.**

"What?!" James said outraged.

"_**Resign**_**?" Wood thundered. "What good'll that do? How are we going to get any points back if we can't win at Quidditch?"**

**But even Quidditch had lost its fun. Even Riley couldn't get anyone to laugh except Fred and George who seemed to be some of the few people talking to them.**

**The rest of the team wouldn't speak to them during practice, and if they had to speak about them, they called Harry "the Seeker" and Riley "reserve beater".**

"That's harsh." Arthur said.

**Hermione, Neville, and Thomas were suffering, too. They didn't have as bad a time as Harry, because they weren't as well-known, but nobody would speak to them, either. Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence. Thomas was eating more chocolate than usual and was never really in sight.**

"Thomas's like a ninja!" Lily exclaimed.

"A what?" Dakota asked.

"Muggle thing, I'll explain it later."

**Riley on the other hand wasn't letting the suffering get to her. She seemed to be the only one. She wasn't letting Harry take all the blame and hate. Deep down she felt part of it was her fault. She could've remembered cloak. Rule one when doing something dangerous is never get caught**

"Well she isn't wrong about that." James pointed out.

**and they got caught when she could have done something. All she felt was guilt.**

**Harry was almost glad that the exams weren't far away. All the studying he had to do kept his mind off his misery. He, Ron, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and** **goblin rebellions.**

**Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Harry's new resolution not to interfere in anything that didn't concern him was put to an unexpected test. Walking back from the library on his own one afternoon, he heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As he drew closer, he heard Quirrell's voice.**

"**No — no — not again, please —"**

**It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Harry** **moved closer.**

"**All right — all right —" he heard Quirrell sob.**

**Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of sight; Harry didn't think Quirrell had even noticed him. He waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom. It was empty, but a door stood ajar at the other end. Harry was halfway toward it before he remembered what he'd promised himself about not meddling.**

"Darn Quirrell caved in!" Sirius exclaimed.

**All the same, he'd have gambled twelve Sorcerer's Stones that Snape had just left the room, and from what Harry had just heard, Snape would be walking with a new spring in his step — Quirrell seemed to have given in at last.**

**Harry went back to the library, where Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy and Thomas was testing Riley on charms. Harry told them what he'd heard.**

"**Snape's done it, then!" said Ron. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell —"**

"**There's still Fluffy, though," said Hermione.**

"**Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," said Ron, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. **

"Yes because there is a whole section dedicated to three-headed dogs like Fluffy." Remus said sarcastically.

"Actually there is one book that tells you how to get by three-headed dogs." Dakota said.

**So what do we do, Harry?"**

**The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron's eyes, but Hermione answered before Harry could.**

"**Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago.** **If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."**

"**But we've got no **_**proof!**_**" said Harry. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor — who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining."**

**Hermione looked convinced, but Ron didn't.**

"**If we just do a bit of poking around —"**

"**No," said Harry flatly, "we've done enough poking around."**

**He pulled a map of Jupiter toward him and started to learn the names of its moons.**

**Thomas and Riley who stayed silent through the whole thing started to whisper to each other.**

"**Harry never said he saw Snape leave the classroom, did he?" Thomas whispered.**

Lily and Remus smiled.

"**No, I don't think so." Riley whispered back.**

"**Do you think Snape is after the stone?" he whispered.**

**Riley thought for a minute.**

"**No, not really," she whispered, "I mean Snape's thirty-two or thirty-three. Why would he want to be immortal? If the stone made you beautiful, then yes hands down he'd be the one to steal it."**

Everyone looked shocked at what she said.

"I think that's the most intelligent thing she's said yet." James said in awe.

"**I think that was the most intelligent thing you've ever said!" Thomas whispered excitedly.**

"**Gee…thanks." said Riley sarcastically.**

"**That leaves one question, who is trying to steal the stone?" Thomas asked in a whisper.**

"Quirrell!" Lily and Remus shouted.

"Snape!" James and Sirius shouted back.

"Hush we can debate this at the end of the chapter." Dakota said to them.

"Read ahead?" Frank asked."

"Just the end of the chapter."

**The following morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione, Thomas, Riley, and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same: **

_**Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight.**_

_**Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.**_

_**Professor M. McGonagall**_

**Harry and Riley had forgotten they still had detentions to do in the furor over the points they'd lost. They half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of studying lost, but she didn't say a word, neither did Thomas. Like Harry and surprisingly Riley, they felt they deserved what they'd got.**

"They did deserve it, just a bit you know for accidently dragging Neville into it." Molly agreed.

**At eleven o'clock that night, they said good-bye to Ron in the common room and went down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there — and so was Malfoy. They had also forgotten that Malfoy had gotten a detention, too.**

"**Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. **

"**I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. "Oh yes . . . hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me. . . . It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out . . . hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed. Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."**

Everyone shuddered.

**They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Harry wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.** **The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout. **

"**Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."**

**Harry's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. **

"He must have felt bad for them," said Alice, "They it was risky for them to bring Norbert to the Astronomy tower."

**His relief must have showed in his face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy — it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."**

**At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.**

"**The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night — there's all sorts of things in there werewolves, I heard."**

Remus rolled his eyes.

"**There are no werewolves in there!" Thomas exclaimed in anger. **

"Someone's cranky," Sirius said.

**Riley patted his back.**

"**There, there." she whispered.**

"She gets that from me." James said.

"Sadly." Dakota said.

James glared at her.

"Do you think she knows?" Remus asked.

"Maybe she's a werewolf activist." Arthur suggested.

"**What?" he whispered back a bit confused and shocked.**

**Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise.**

"**That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"**

**Thomas rolled his eyes.**

"Still cranky!"

**Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.**

"**Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione, Thomas, an' Riley?"**

"**I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all."**

"**That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."**

"**I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.**

**Malfoy now turned to Hagrid.**

"**I'm not going in that forest," he said, and Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.**

"**Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."**

"**But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing** **this, he'd —"**

"— **tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!"**

"Ooh burn!" Frank exclaimed.

**Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze.**

"**Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."**

**He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.**

"**Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."**

"Who would be cruel enough to kill a unicorn?" Lily asked outraged.

"**And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.**

"**There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff 'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."**

"**I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.**

"That won't do any good, Fang's not as brave as he looks." Sirius said.

"**All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "So me, Harry, Hermione, and Thomas'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, Riley an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now — that's it — an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh — so, be careful — let's go."**

**Riley pouted. This night couldn't any worse, could it?**

"It can and it probably will." Molly said.

**The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hermione, Thomas and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville, Riley and Fang took the right.**

**They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.**

**Harry saw that Hagrid looked very worried.**

"_**Could **_**a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked.**

"NO!" they all shouted in unison.

**Thomas rolled his eyes.**

"**Not fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."**

"**Besides there are no werewolves in the forest." said Thomas quite annoyed.**

**They walked past a mossy tree stump. Harry could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.**

"**You all right, Hermione?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter — GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"**

Everyone jumped at the last for words except Dakota who had shouted them.

"DAKOTA!" Molly scolded, but soon began to laugh.

Everyone began to laugh including Dakota.

**Hagrid seized Harry and Hermione and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The three of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.**

"**I knew it," he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be."**

"**A werewolf?" Harry suggested.**

"Will they stop?" Remus asked annoyed.

"Wait, the next part is funny."

"**NO!" Thomas exclaimed grabbing Harry's shoulders and shaking him, "For the last time! There. Are. No. Werewolves. In. The. Forest."**

Remus smirked.

**"Right, follow me, but careful, now." said Hagrid grimly.**

**They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.**

"**Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself — I'm armed!"**

**And into the clearing came — was it a man, or a horse? To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's** **gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped.**

"Oh, it's just a centaur." James said.

"It sounds weird how you can say that casually." Lily pointed out.

"**Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?" **

**He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.**

"**Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"**

"**Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow.**

"**There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, an' Thomas Lupin, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you three. He's a centaur."**

"**We'd noticed," said Hermione faintly.**

"**Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"**

"**Erm —"**

"**Oh, the usual." said Thomas flatly.**

"**A bit," said Hermione timidly.**

"Well isn't this awkward." Sirius said.

"**A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt — you seen anythin'?"**

**Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again.**

"**Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"**

"**Mars is bright tonight,"**

"He just said that!" Arthur exclaimed

**Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."**

"**Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home," said Hagrid, **"**So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"**

**Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets." **

**A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and-bodied and wilder looking than Ronan.**

"**Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"**

"**Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"**

"**Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured — would yeh know anythin' about it?"**

**Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward.**

"**Mars is bright tonight,"**

"Sirius, I think we should say that when people ask us a question from now on."

"I do agree James, I do agree.

**he said simply.**

"**We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."**

**Harry, Hermione, and Thomas followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.**

"**Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."**

"**Are there many of **_**them **_**in here?" asked Hermione.**

"**Oh, a fair few. . . . Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs . . . they know things . . . jus' don' let on much."**

"**D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" said Harry.**

"**Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns — never heard anythin' like it before."**

**They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder. He had the nasty feeling they were being watched. **

**He was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them. They had just passed a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm.**

"**Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"**

Dakota and Alice's mouths hung wide open. Alice turned to Dakota.

"Our children!" she shouted.

"**You three wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!"**

"Hopefully." Frank said.

**They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them.**

"**You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" whispered** **Hermione.**

"**I don't care if Malfoy has,** **but if something's got Neville . . . it's our fault he's here in the first place." said Harry.**

"**And what about Riley?" asked Thomas.**

"**Riley's a fighter, nothing gets past her."**

"You got that right." Sirius said.

**The minutes dragged by. Their ears seemed sharper than usual. Harry's seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig. What was going on? Where were the others?**

"Paranoid aren't they?" Arthur said.

**At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Malfoy, Neville, Riley, and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks. Riley looked really ticked off. By the looks of the red ring around Malfoy's throat, Riley had put him in a headlock after he scared Neville. **

"You go girl!" James said jerking his head

"**We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you three were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups — Neville, you stay with me, Hermione, an' Thomas, Harry, you go with Fang, Riley, an' this idiot. **

**I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry and Riley, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you two, an' we've gotta get this done."**

**So Harry set off into the heart of the forest with Riley, Malfoy and Fang. **

"That's something you wouldn't expect to hear in this book." Frank said.

**They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.**

"**Look —" he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy and Riley. Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.**

**It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never** **seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.**

**Riley gasped.**

"That can't be good." Remus said.

"It's not." Dakota said her voice shaking.

**Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. **

**A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered. . . . Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Malfoy, Riley, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animals side, and began to drink its blood.**

Lily buried her face in James chest. Sirius looked at the book an arm around Dakota's waist, a bit surprised when she didn't push him away. Frank had grabbed Alice's hand and Arthur hugged Molly. Remus was forever alone so he hugged himself, which made a few people laugh.

"**AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"** **Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted — so did Fang. **

"Baby." Sirius muttered.

**The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry **— **unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came** **swiftly toward Harry —** **he couldn't move for fear.** **Then a pain like he'd never felt before pierced his head; it was as** **though his scar were on fire. **

"That can't be good." Alice said.

**Riley started running, but stopped and looked back. Harry wasn't running.**

"**Run! Harry, run!" she screeched.**

"Wow she's actually afraid of something." Arthur said.

A note popped out the air. Arthur grabbed it and read it. It read;

_Dear Mr. Weasley- er Arthur- or Dad #2? I don't know what to call you because I know you in the future, but at the moment you don't know me. Moving on,_

_Anyway, I am afraid of some things like;_

_-Spiders, just a small fear (this didn't happen until second year, poor Ron's had it since he was like five or was it seven)_

_-When there is no chocolate and Thomas is around_

_-My dad (Don't worry dad this was only for like two months in third year, Lupin, Remus that is, talked some sense into me)_

_-And finally anytime Mrs. Weasley- or Molly- um Mum #2 when she's angry._

_See you,_

_-Riley Black_

"She's afraid of me!" Molly exclaimed.

"Well Molly, you can be scary at times." Arthur said nervously.

"Arthur!"

"Well I see where Thomas gets his therapist skills." Lily said.

**She took her wand and started shooting sparks in the air and ran towards Harry. With her free arm she grabbed Harry's arm and pulled.**

"Well isn't Riley a smarty-pants in this chapter?" James said in a teasing voice.

**Half blinded, he staggered backward. He heard hooves behind him, galloping, and something jumped clean over Harry and Riley, charging at the figure.**

"IT'S RAINING CENTAURS!" Sirius exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, which he was to an extent.

**The pain in Harry's head was so bad he fell to his knees.**

**It took a minute or two to pass. When he looked up, the figure had gone. Riley had her arm around Harry's shoulder. A centaur was standing over him, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.**

"**Are you all right?" said the centaur, pulling Harry and Riley to their feet.**

"**Yes — thank you — what **_**was **_**that?" said Harry.**

**The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead.**

"**You are the Potter boy," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time — especially for you. Can you two ride? It will be quicker this way.**

"**My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry and Riley could clamber onto his back.**

"**I'm Riley Black." said Riley finally introducing herself.**

"Raise your hand if you think Firenze is going to ignore Riley." Frank said.

Most of them raised their hand.

**There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.**

"**Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have humans on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"**

"**Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy-" **

"**And the Black girl!"**

Sirius snorted.

"**The quicker he leaves this forest, the better."**

"**What have you been telling him?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"**

**Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he said in his gloomy voice.**

**Bane kicked his back legs in anger.**

"**For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"**

**Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders and Riley had to grab Harry's waist to stay on.**

"Note to self; centaurs have anger issues." James said.

"**Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."**

**And Firenze whisked around; with Harry and Riley clutching on as best he could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.**

**Harry and Riley didn't have a clue what was going on.**

"Somehow that's not surprising." Dakota said.

"Hey!" James and Sirius said in unison knowing it was directed towards them.

"**Why's Bane so angry?" he asked. "What was that thing you saved us from, anyway?"**

**Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Harry thought Firenze didn't want to talk to them anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.**

"**Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"**

"**No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."**

"**And that Unicorn hair can be a core in a wand." added Riley.**

"Riley has definitely been smart this chapter." Remus said.

"It'll probably be short lived." Molly said.

"**That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."**

Alice stared at the book and said, "Deep."

**Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.**

"**But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"**

"**It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else — something that will bring you back to full strength and power — something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"**

"**The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course — the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who —"**

"**Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"**

**It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Harry's heart. Over the rustling of the trees, he seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told him on the night they had met: "Some say****he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die."**

Everyone gasped.

"Not him!" Frank groaned.

"**You're kidding!" exclaimed Riley her face full of shock.**

"**Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was **_**Vol **_**—"**

"**Harry! Riley! Harry, Riley, are you all right?"**

"**We saw the sparks!"**

**Hermione and Thomas were running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind them.**

"**We're fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorns dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."**

"**This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now."**

**Harry and Riley slid off his back.**

"Must be like a slide." Arthur said aloud.

"**Good luck, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."**

**He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry and Riley, shivering behind him.**

**Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for them to return. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls**

"How odd." Lily said

**when Harry roughly shook him awake. In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry and Riley began to tell him, Hermione, and Thomas what had happened in the forest.**

**Harry couldn't sit down. He paced up and down in front of the fire. He was still shaking. Riley sat down. She kept fidgeting and bouncing her legs.**

"**Snape wants the Stone for Voldemort . . . and Voldemort's waiting in the forest . . . and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich. . . ."**

"**Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.**

"**Wimp." Riley muttered.**

Sirius smirked.

**Harry wasn't listening.**

"**Firenze saved us, but he shouldn't have done so. . . . Bane was furious . . . he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen. . . . They must show that Voldemort's coming back. . . . Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me. . . . I suppose that's written in the stars as well."**

"**Will you stop saying the name****!" Ron hissed.**

"**Will you shut up and listen, Ronald?" spat Riley.**

Sirius snorted.

"**It's just a name." said Thomas.**

Remus smiled.

"**So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off. . . . Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy."**

**Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort.**

"**Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."**

**The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over.**

**When Harry pulled back his sheets, he found his Invisibility Cloak folded neatly underneath them. **

**There was a note pinned to it:**

**Just in case.**

"Who do you think gave him your cloak?" Dakota asked James as she passed the book to him.

"Well who do we know that's mysterious and knows most of us well?" James answered.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Dumbledore." they said in unison.


	16. Through The Trapdoor

_**A/N We're almost done this book! Still don't own Harry Potter…**_

"**Chapter Sixteen; Through The Trapdoor.**" read James.

"I bet it has to do with a trapdoor." Sirius said.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

**In years to come, Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. Riley on the other hand couldn't concentrate on Voldemort, she had to concentrate on her exams.**

Dakota gasped and said, "No I don't believe it! A child of Sirius concentrating on exams!"

**She went all Hermione on her exams.**

"That's just scary." Frank said shuddering.

**Voldemort could burst through the door and say "I'm back!" she wouldn't even break her concentration.**

"Maybe she should take the concentration down a notch or two." Alice said.

"She might hurt herself." Arthur said.

"Or maybe she doesn't want to be held back." Lily said being the words of wisdom.

**Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.**

**It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell.** **They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox — points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion. **

"How ironic, I have completely forgotten how to make the forgetfulness potion." James said.

**Harry did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead,**

"Yeah, I'd have the same problem if I had a burning scar." Molly said.

**which had been bothering him ever since his trip into the forest. Neville thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it.**

**Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry had seen in the forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron, Hermione, and Thomas didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Harry. Harry wasn't even sure if Riley seemed worried about the stone, all she did was study. The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to fret about what Snape or anyone else might be up to.**

**Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented selfstirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry couldn't help cheering with the rest.**

"**That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out, **"**I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or** **the uprising of Elfric the Eager." **

"**If I have to answer one more question about werewolves, I'll go nutters." muttered Riley.**

"Offensive!" Remus exclaimed.

"I'm sure the questions were against werewolves."

**Thomas glanced at her when she said that, him being the only one who heard.**

**Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron and Riley said this made them feel ill**

"Of course," Molly groaned.

**, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows.**

**Thomas immediately curled up into a ball and fell asleep. Riley was thankful it wasn't one of those days were Thomas was ill. When Thomas is ill he got drowsy, and got stomachaches and headaches.**

"Sounds like definitely the same symptoms Remus has." James said.

"**No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."**

**Harry was rubbing his forehead.**

"**I wish I knew what this **_**means**_**!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting — it's happened before, but never as often as this."**

"**Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.**

"**I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warning . . . it means danger's coming. . . ."**

"A strange danger," Frank said.

**Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot.**

"**Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."**

"**Maybe you should see Dumbles about your scar issues." Riley said, "He said scars are very useful and told me he has a scar above his left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground."**

"Why would Dumbledore tell her that?" Lily asked.

"She's obviously been in there a bunch of times." Sirius huffed.

**They all looked at her.**

"That was expected." Remus said.

**Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."**

**Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. **

**He watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent him and Riley letters. **

**Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy . . . never . . . but —**

Everyone was confused for a minute and then let out an, "Oh…"

**Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.**

"**Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily.**

"**I've just thought of something," said Harry. He had turned white. **

"**We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."**

**Riley shook Thomas violently waking him up quickly.**

"How subtle," Dakota said sarcastically.

"**Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.**

"**Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think?** **Why didn't I see it before?"**

"**What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer.**

"**Harry, are you overheated?" Thomas asked, "If are you should really sit down!"**

"What I don't understand is how they haven't figured what Harry was talking about." Molly said.

"Slow thinkers, aren't they?" Alice said.

**Riley stopped for a minute processing what Harry had said finally realizing what he was talking about.**

"Your daughter is on a roll, Sirius!" Frank said.

"I know!" Sirius exclaimed, "It's kinda scaring me."

**Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.**

"**Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"**

"**Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off.**

"**No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"**

"**Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."**

"Hasn't Hagrid ever heard of stranger danger?" Lily asked.

"What do you think Lily?" Dakota said.

**He saw the five of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.**

"**It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head **— **that's one o' the pubs down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."**

**Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas.**

"**What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"**

"**Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah ... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after ... so I told him ... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon ... an' then ... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... Let's see ... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted ... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."**

"I think Hagrid has a drinking problem." James said.

"**And did he — did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.**

"**Well — yeah — how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep —"**

Everyone grinned.

"Oh Hagrid…you never fail to give us answers." Arthur said.

**Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.**

"**I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey — where're yeh goin'?"**

**Harry, Ron, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.**

"**We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak — it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"**

**They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him. Riley suddenly remembered were his office was and was going to say something, but Harry started talking.**

"**We'll just have to —" Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.**

"**What are you five doing inside?"**

"BUSTED!" Sirius shouted.

**It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.**

"**We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, the other four thought.**

"**See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. **

"**Why?"**

**Harry swallowed — now what?**

"**It's sort of secret," **

"Shouldn't have said that," Molly said.

**he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.**

"**Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."**

"**He's **_**gone**_**?" said Harry frantically. "**_**Now**_**?"**

"**Great timing," Riley said under her breath.**

"Exactly," Alice agreed.

"**Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time —"**

"**But this is important."**

"**Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"**

"**Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor — it's about the Sorcerer's Stone —"**

"I can't watch- erm listen." Lily said.

**Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that.** **The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't** **pick them up.**

"We should ask McGonagall about the Stone and see how she reacts." James said to Sirius.

"Sure," Sirius agreed.

"**How do you know — ?" she spluttered.**

"**Professor, I think — I **_**know **_**— that Sn— that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."**

**She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion.**

"**Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."**

"**But Professor —"**

"**Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."**

**But they didn't.**

"Of course they didn't or this chapter wouldn't have a point." Frank said.

"**It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."**

"**You guys Thomas and I don't think Snape's trying to get the stone," said Riley, "First of all the stranger who played cards with Hagrid couldn't have been Snape. Snape stinks at cards."**

"She isn't wrong." Lily said.

"Once again how does she know that?" Remus asked.

"Hold on," James said, "She'll explain it in a minute."

"**How would you know that?" asked Thomas, referring to the last part.**

"**Last month I challenged him to a game of 'Go Fish'," explained Riley, "If he won he could give me a week of detention and if I won he couldn't give me detention for a week.**

"Seems fair enough," Sirius said, "But what is 'Go Fish'?" he added asking Lily.

"A muggle card game." She answered.

**In the end he lost horribly. He had twelve cards when I won."**

Everyone cheered.

"**No, you two it's Snape." said Harry sharply.**

"Cranky pants." Arthur said.

"**But what can we —"**

**Hermione gasped. Harry, Ron, Thomas, and Riley wheeled round.**

**Snape was standing there.**

Everyone groaned.

"**Good afternoon," he said smoothly.**

**They stared at him.**

"**You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.**

"**We were —" Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.**

"**You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"**

"Guilt trip, that's cruel," Remus said.

**Riley bit her tongue.** **Harry flushed. They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back.**

"**Be warned, Potter, Black, — any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."**

"**Good day to you too, Professor?" replied Thomas slightly confused.**

"I see why," Alice said.

**He strode off in the direction of the staffroom.**

**Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others.**

"**Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape — wait outside the staffroom and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."**

"**Why me?"**

"**It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, " 'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen **_**b **_**wrong...' "**

**Riley snickered.**

James and Sirius couldn't help but snicker too.

"**Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape.**

**He turned to Riley and Thomas, "You two go find a charm that allows you to disarm people, incase Snape decides to attack us."**

"Expelliarmus, would be that spell." Remus said.

"Duh," Dakota said.

**Riley and Thomas ran off.**

"**And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Ron. "Come on."**

**But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper.**

"She's gonna blow her top!" James exclaimed.

"TAKE COVER!" Sirius said diving toward the floor.

"**I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own House!"**

**Harry and Ron went back to the common room. Harry had just said, "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in.**

"Looks like their plan is going downhill." Molly said.

"**I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."**

**Riley and Thomas entered the common room out breath. **

"**W-We've got the spell," said Riley through her wheezing, "Got it from some Hufflepuff fourth year, Cedric Diggory I think. He said it wouldn't do much good if we don't practice it.**

"And it hit the ditch."

"**Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said. The other four stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering.**

"**I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to** **the Stone first."**

"**What?" said Thomas.**

"**You're mad!" said Ron.**

"**Barking, howling mad!" said Riley who began to snicker at her inside joke.**

"That was so ten chapters ago." Arthur said.

"**You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"**

"**So what?" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the House Cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have,** **because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember? And your mother Riley! And his people killed your mum Thomas!"**

"Deep," Sirius said.

"After a speech like that their definitely not backing out now." Lily said.

**He glared at them.**

"**Deep stuff, but your right," Riley said.**

"**You're right, Harry," said Hermione in a small voice.**

"**I'll use the Invisibility Cloak," said Harry. "It's just lucky I got it back."**

"**But will it cover all five of us?" said Ron.**

Everyone grinned.

"**All — all five of us?"**

"**Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?" said Thomas.**

"**And let you have all the fun?" said Riley bouncing up and down ready for an adventure.**

"That's exactly what Sirius does." James said.

"Like I said, she's my Mini-Me!" Sirius said.

"**Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful..."**

"**But if we get caught, you four will be expelled, too."**

"**Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam.** **They're not throwing me out after that." **

"Yeah Hogwarts can't have only smart Ravenclaws." Dakota said.

"**Face it Harry," said Riley, "McGonagall would miss me if I was thrown out."**

"It's probably true." Alice said.

**After dinner the five of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry or Riley any more, after all. This was the first night Harry hadn't been upset by it. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break. Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do. Thomas was helping Riley plan pranks on parchment.**

**Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.**

"**Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Harry ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. He pulled out the cloak and then his eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He pocketed it to use on Fluffy — he didn't feel much like singing.**

"Don't blame him, he'd probably sound like two owls fighting." Arthur said.

"Nah only Thomas sounds like that." James said.

"Hey guys, let's stop bashing our children." Remus said.

**He ran back down to the common room.**

"**We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all five of us — if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own —"**

"**What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair,** **clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.**

"Shoo Neville, shoo. No one wants you around!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Excuse us Neville's parents in the room." Alice said crossing her arms.

"Oops, sorry guys."

"**Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back.**

**Neville stared at their guilty faces.**

"**You're going out again," he said.**

"**No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"**

"**Seriously, all we're doing is having a secret chess match." said Thomas.**

"These are terrible lies!" Frank said.

**Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.**

"**You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."**

"**You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important."**

**But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.**

"**I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll — I'll fight you!"**

"**Neville**_**,**_**" Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot —"**

"**Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"**

"You go Neville!" Lily said, "But now is not the time."

"**Yes, but not to **_**us,**_**" said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."**

**He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.**

"**Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"**

"**Me too!" said Riley who jumped in front of him and raised her fist at him.**

"I hope she really isn't planning on fighting him." Molly said.

**Harry turned to Hermione.**

"_**Do something,**_**" he said desperately.**

**Hermione stepped forward.**

"**Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."**

**She raised her wand.**

"_**Petrificus Totalus**_**!" she cried, pointing it at Neville. **

**Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.**

"Poor Neville." Remus said.

**Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.**

"**What've you done to him?" Harry whispered.**

"**It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."**

"**We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Harry.**

"**Please forgive us later." said Thomas.**

"**We owe you Neville." said Riley.**

"**You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the Invisibility Cloak.**

"Let's just hope he won't be mad." Lily said.

**But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. **

"It's not," Arthur said, "They could have at least put him on the coach."

**In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them.**

**At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.**

"**Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head.**

**As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamp like eyes on them, but didn't do anything.**

**They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.**

"**Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"**

**He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.**

"**Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."**

**Harry had a sudden idea.**

"**Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."**

**Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.**

"**So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake — I didn't see you — of course I didn't,** **you're invisible — forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."**

"**I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight."**

"**I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."**

**And he scooted off.**

"That was brilliant!" James and Sirius exclaimed in unison.

"**Brilliant**_**, **_**Harry!" whispered Ron.**

**Riley mentally added that to her 'Things to do before I graduate' list.**

"It's on mine too now." James said.

**A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor — and the door was already ajar.**

"**Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."**

**Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all five of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to the other four.**

"**If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."**

"I doubt they'd go back." Lily said.

"**Don't be stupid," said Ron.**

"**We're coming," said Hermione.**

"**Never leave a man behind." said Thomas.**

"True, true," Sirius said.

**Riley blinked slowly.**

"**Harry if you think I'd go back your crazy!" said Riley.**

**Harry pushed the door open.**

**As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.**

"**What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.**

"**Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there."**

"**It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes . . ."**

Everyone crossed their fingers.

**He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased — it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.**

"**Keep playing," Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads.**

"**I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"**

"Wrong time to use 'Ladies First' Ronald," Dakota said.

"**No, I don't!"**

"**All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.**

"**What can you see?" Thomas said anxiously.**

"**Nothing — just black — there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."**

"**Cool!" said Riley.**

"Now if only they had parachutes and sky-diving lessons." Alice said.

**Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself.**

"**You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. **

"**I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."**

**Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.**

**Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.**

**He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron, Thomas, and Riley and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"**

"**Right," said Ron.**

"**See you in a minute, I hope..."**

**And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and —**

**FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.**

"**It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, **"**It's a soft landing, you can jump!"**

"For some reason that doesn't sound like a good thing," Remus said.

"I know," Lily agreed.

**Thomas came down right away, landing next Harry. He wasn't so lucky when Riley came down and landed on him.**

"Ouch," Arthur said cringing.

**She quickly crawled off of him and sat on her knees.**

"She was probably thinking how embarrassing that was." Dakota said nudging Remus and whispered to him, "In-laws!"

**Ron followed right after. He landed, sprawled next to Harry.**

"**What's this stuff?" were his first words.**

"**Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!"**

**The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on in front of Harry.**

"**We must be miles under the school," she said.**

"**Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.**

"**Lucky****!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you four!"**

"And we were right Lily."

"I wish we weren't.

**She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. **

**As for Harry, Ron, and Thomas their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing. Riley on the other hand was trying to crawl towards Hermione, but failed when the grip tightened around each of her calves.**

"So close," Molly said.

**She immediately stood up.**

**Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as her friends fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.**

"**Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is — it's Devil's Snare!"**

"Well she should tell them to stop moving then." Alice said.

"And she should light a fire." Frank added.

"**Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron,** **leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.**

"**Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.**

"**Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.**

Lily closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands.

"**Hurry Herms, before I can't breathe!" Riley shouted watching in horror as three of her best friends were chocking. She was the only with the Devil Snare still around her waist.**

Dakota bite down on her lip. Molly had a worried look. It was hard for Lily, Molly, and Dakota to listen to their children being choked to death. It wasn't easy for James, Remus, Sirius, and Arthur, but they hide their fear due to their guy pride.

"**Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare . . . what did Professor Sprout say? — it likes the dark and the damp —"**

"**So light a fire!" Harry choked.**

"**Yes — of course — but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.**

"Did she really just say that?" Alice asked the others.

"What the heck!" Frank exclaimed.

"Oh god," Remus said.

**Riley stared at Hermione and yelled, "HERMIONE IF I DON'T DIE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

"**But then you'd got to go to Azkaban." Thomas choked.**

"I don't think this the time for that conversation." Lily said.

"**SO? I'LL SHARE A CELL WITH MY FATHER!" she yelled again as the Devil Snare wrapped around her chest.**

"Looks like I'm getting a cell mate." Sirius said in a sing songish voice.

_At least he got over the 'everybody hates me' phase…_ Dakota thought

"**HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"**

"I think we can all say Hermione doesn't do well under pressure." James said.

"**Oh, right!"** **said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the four friends felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.**

"**Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.**

"**Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis — 'there's no wood,' **_**honestly.**_**"**

"**I'm never letting go of that one." said Riley grinning helping Thomas up.**

"None of them will." Arthur said.

"**This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.**

**All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon — Norbert had been bad enough . . .**

"**Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.**

**Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.**

"**Do you think it's a ghost?"**

"**I don't know . . . sounds like wings to me."**

"BIRDIES!" Sirius exclaimed.

"**There's light ahead — I can see something moving."**

**They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. **

**On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.**

"**Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.**

"**Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once ... well, there's no other choice ... I'll run."**

"I can see it now," Frank said, "Thousands of birds pecking him, clawing him, and tearing him limb from limb."

"Not helping Frank," Lily groaned.

**He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. **

**He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.**

**The other four followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora Charm.**

"**Now what?" said Ron.**

"**These birds . . . they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.**

**They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering**— _**glittering**_**?**

"**They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're **_**keys**_**! Winged keys — look carefully. So that must mean ..." he looked around** **the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "… yes — look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"**

"**But there are **_**hundreds **_**of them!" said Thomas.**

"That won't be a problem," James said, "Seekers have some sort of special vision or something I guess. He was born to be a seeker."

**Ron examined the lock on the door.**

"**We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one — probably silver, like the handle."**

"**Elementary my dear Watson." said Riley, being reminded of Sherlock Holmes.**

"Ron would make a great detective." Lily said.

**They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.**

**Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't.**

"See!" James exclaimed.

**After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.**

"**That one!" he called to the others. "That big one — there — no, there — with bright blue wings — the feathers are all crumpled on one side."**

**Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.**

"**We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above — Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down — Riley you take the left- Thomas take the right- and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"**

**Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, Thomas and Riley sped towards each other, the key dodged them, and Harry streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. **

They all cheered.

**Ron, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley's cheers echoed around the high chamber.**

"**And this is why we aren't Seekers." said Thomas.**

"And that pretty much sums up that lesson." Alice said.

**They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned — it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.**

"**Ready?" Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open.**

**The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.**

**They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, **

"And this is where Ron's skills come in." Arthur said.

**Behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the** **chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly — the towering white chessmen had no faces.**

"**Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.**

"**It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."**

**Behind the white pieces they could see another door.**

"**How?" said Hermione nervously.**

"**I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."**

"Sounds fun to me," Dakota said

"It sounds dangerous to me." Molly said.

**He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down** **at Ron.**

"**Do we — er — have to join you to get across?"**

**The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other four.**

"**This needs thinking about. . . ." he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces. . . ."**

**Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but none of you are that good at chess except for Thomas and Riley, but they're still not that good —"**

"I don't think they're too offended." Remus said.

"**We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do."**

"**Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, Hermione, you go there instead of that castle, and Thomas you take the place of the king you join him Riley we don't won't to risk having five people on the board, four's enough."**

**Riley shrugged and jumped on Thomas's back piggy back style.**

"And that was probably the funniest thing Riley did that night," James said, "This chapter is just down right serious, frightening and, dangerous."

"**What about you?"**

"**I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.**

"I saw that coming." Molly said.

**The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, a castle, and a king turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving four empty squares that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley took.**

"**White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes . . . look . . ."**

**A white pawn had moved forward two squares.**

**Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost?**

"They won't, they can't." Lily mumbled.

"**Harry — move diagonally four squares to the right."**

**Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.**

"**Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."**

**Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. **

**He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.**

"**We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think — let me think . . ."**

**The white queen turned her blank face toward him.**

"**Yes . . ." said Ron softly, "it's the only way . . . I've got to be** **taken."**

"NO!" everyone shouted in unison.

"**NO!" Harry, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley shouted.**

"Well I think we all saw that coming." Frank said.

"**That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices!** **I make my move and she'll take me — that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"**

"**But —"**

"**Do you want to stop Snape or not?"**

"**Ron —"**

"**Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"**

**There was no alternative.**

**Thomas thought for a second, "If Ron gets knocked out I'll stay behind because I for one, never-"**

"**Leave a man behind. Blah, blah, blah." said Riley who at the moment was playing with Thomas's hair.**

Sirius snorted.

"**Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go — now, don't hang around once you've won."**

**He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor**

Everyone cringed. Molly looked as though she may cry.

— **Hermione screamed but stayed on her square — the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.**

**Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.**

**The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet.**

**They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron and Thomas, Harry, Hermione, and Riley charged through the door and up the next passageway.**

"That must have been hard." Dakota said.

"He'll be fine, Thomas is with him.

"**What if he's — ?"**

"**He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "What do you reckon next?"**

"**We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's ..."**

"**Potion thingy." finished Riley.**

James smirked.

**They had reached another door.**

"**All right?" Harry whispered.**

"**Go on."**

**Harry pushed it open.**

**A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making the four of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.**

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. They doubted their kids could beat a troll larger that they had beaten before.

"**I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered.**

"**We were lucky the first time." said Riley. **

**As they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I** **can't breathe."**

**He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next — but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.**

"**Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?"**

**They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. **

**It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.**

"Shoot!" Molly exclaimed.

"**Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry and Riley looked over her shoulder to read it:**

_**Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,**_

_**Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,**_

_**One among us seven will let you move ahead,**_

_**Another will transport the drinker back instead,**_

_**Two among our number hold only nettle wine,**_

_**Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.**_

_**Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,**_

_**To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:**_

_**First, however slyly the poison tries to hide**_

_**You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;**_

_**Second, different are those who stand at either end,**_

_**But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;**_

_**Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,**_

_**Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;**_

_**Fourth, the second left and the second on the right**_

_**Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.**_

"Anybody have a clue what the answer is?" Arthur asked.

No one answered.

**Hermione let out a great sigh and the other three, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.**

"_**Brilliant,**_**" said Hermione. "This isn't magic — it's logic — a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."**

"**But so will we, won't we?" said Harry.**

"**No way!" said Riley, "This is Herm's department!"**

"Logic is Hermione's specialty." Lily said.

"**Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple and don't call me Herms, Riley."**

"**But how do we know which to drink?" asked Harry.**

"**Give me a minute."**

**Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.**

"**Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire — toward the Stone."**

**Harry looked at the tiny bottle.**

"**There's only enough there for two of us," he said. "That's hardly two swallows."**

**They all looked at each other.**

"**Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"**

**Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.**

"**You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy — go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."**

**He turned to Riley and said, "Want to come?"**

**Riley shrugged and said, "Guess so, I don't see this ever happening again."**

"It probably won't happen again." Remus said quite relieved.

"**But Harry — what if You-Know-Who's with him?" said Hermione.**

"**Well — I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."**

**Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.**

"_**Hermione**_**!"**

"**Harry — you're a great wizard, you know."**

"I hope this won't get mushy." James said.

"**I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.**

"**Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things**— **friendship and bravery and — oh Harry —be **_**careful**_**!"**

**Hermione then threw her arms around Riley.**

"**You're a very clever witch Riley!"**

"**No I'm not I lack brains, you're the clever one Herms."**

"**You are clever! Only you could be an ace in potions," said Hermione, "And a great prankster. It takes logic to prank. Oh and don't call me Herms!"**

**Riley face turned red, no one had ever called her clever.**

Sirius frowned and said, "No one's ever called me clever."

"You're clever." James said.

"I feel better now."

"**Thanks, but remember you're the clever one." she said.**

"**You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"**

"**Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.**

"**It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously.**

"**No — but it's like ice."**

"**Quick, go, before it wears off."**

"**Good luck — take care —"**

"She sounds like what are Mom's used to say to use before we boarded the Hogwarts Express every year." Alice said.

"**GO!" shouted Harry and Riley.**

**Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire.**

**Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames.**

"**Here I come," he said, taking his sip then handing to Riley.**

"**We're going to kick some butt." said Riley draining the bottle.**

**It was indeed as though ice was flooding their bodies. Riley put the bottle down and walked forward with Harry; they braced themselves, saw the black flames licking their bodies, but couldn't feel them — for a moment they could see nothing but dark fire — then he was on the other side, in the last chamber.**

**There was already someone there — but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.**

"IT IS QUIRREL!" Lily shouted.

She and Remus got up and did some sort of awkward 'I'm right dance'.

"Please you two never do that again," James said as he passed the book to Lily, "Besides we haven't read the next chapter."


	17. The Man with Two Faces

_**A/N The last chapter!**_

"**Chapter Seventeen; The Man with Two Faces**," Lily read.

"What does that mean?" Molly asked.

"It obviously means there is a man with two faces," James said.

**It was Quirrell.**

"WE TOLD YOU SO!" Remus exclaimed.

"Fine, but just don't dance anymore," Sirius said disappointedly.

"**You****!" gasped Harry.**

"**Thomas and I were right!" said Riley under her breath.**

"I guess it wasn't the correct time for an 'I told you so' moment." Dakota said.

**Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.**

"**Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter, Black."**

"**But I thought — Snape —"**

"**Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"**

"**You seriously made us listen to you stutter for a year?" exclaimed Riley.**

"That's cruel," James said, "Poor kids."

**Harry couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't.**

"**But Snape tried to kill me!"**

"**No, no, no. ****I**__**tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger and you Black accidentally knocked me over as they rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. ** **They broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you."**

"**Snape was trying to ****save**__**me?"**

"Now that's shocking," Remus said, "Especially when he hates you James."

"**Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really . . . he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he ****did**** make himself unpopular . . . and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."**

**Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry and Riley.**

"Now they can't reach their wands!" Alice exclaimed in anger.

"**You're too nosy to live, Potter, Black. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."**

"**You**__**let the troll in?"**

"**Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls**

"Well you don't hear that every day." Arthur said.

— **you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off — and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly.**"

"Great ideas that failed miserably, which is a good thing in this case," Frank said.

"**Now, wait quietly, Potter, Black. I need to examine this interesting mirror."**

"The Mirror of Erised!" Molly exclaimed.

**It was only then that Harry and Riley realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.**

"**This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this … but he's in London … I'll be far away by the time he gets back…."**

**All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror.**

"This calls for distractions," Sirius said.

"**I saw you and Snape in the forest —" he blurted out.**

"**Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me — as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side…."**

**Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it.**

"**I see the Stone … I'm presenting it to my master … but where is it?"**

**Harry and Riley struggled against the ropes binding him, but they didn't give. They ****had**__**to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror.**

"I doubt it'll work," Molly said

"**But Snape always seemed to hate me so much."**

"He hates me too," James said.

"And me," Sirius said.

"**Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you ****dead**_**.**_**"**

"Aww that means a lot to me," James said holding his hand over his chest.

Lily giggled then continued to read.

"**But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing — I thought Snape was threatening you."**

**For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.**

"**Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions — he is a great wizard and I am weak —"**

"Good for him to admit it," Arthur said.

"**You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.**

**Riley tried to imagine Quirrell teach class with Voldemort sitting in the back of the classroom passing notes. **

The room was full of laughter within a few seconds.

**She shook her head to rid the picture.**

"**He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. **

"**I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it…Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many** **times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the Stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me …decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…."**

"What does that mean?" Alice asked.

**Quirrell's voice trailed away. Harry and Riley were remembering their trip to Diagon Alley — how could they have been so stupid? They'd ****seen**** Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky** **Cauldron.**

**Quirrell cursed under his breath.**

"**I don't understand . . . is the Stone ****inside**__**the mirror? Should I break it?"**

**Harry's mind was racing.**

_**What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment**_**, he thought, **_**is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it — which means I'll see where it's hidden**_**! **_**But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to**_**?**

"It's not going to be easy," Remus said.

**Riley's mind not so much.**

Dakota snorted.

_**I wonder what Harry's thinking,**_

"I have a feeling she doesn't have a plan." Frank said.

"What was your first clue?" Molly asked.

**she thought, **_**I'm hungry. **_

"So am I," Sirius said.

_**This is a load of bull. Maybe if I stare at Quirrell's turban long enough he'll move. I suddenly feel like I'm being watched.**_

Remus had a puzzled expression on his face.

**He tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over. If Riley could've moved her hands she would've slapped her forehead. Quirrell ignored him. He was still talking to himself. "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"**

**And to their horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.**

Everyone looked alarmed.

"**Use the boy and girl . . . Use the boy and girl. . ."**

**Quirrell rounded on Harry and Riley.**

"**Yes — Potter, Black — come here."**

Dakota bit her lip.

**He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry and Riley fell off.** **Harry slowly got to his feet.**

"**Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."**

**Harry walked toward him.**

_**I must lie, **_**he thought desperately. **_**I must look and lie about what I see, that's all.**_

"Sounds easy," Alice said.

**Quirrell moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again.**

**He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket — and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. **

"That's peculiar," Arthur said.

**Somehow — incredibly — ****he'd gotten the Stone**_**.**_

"**Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"**

**Harry screwed up his courage.**

"**I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented. "I — I've won the House Cup for Gryffindor."**

"I hope it works," Lily said with hope.

**Quirrell cursed again.**

"**Get out of the way, you next Black." he said. As Harry moved aside, he felt the Sorcerer's Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it?**

"And leave Riley? Heck no!" Dakota exclaimed.

**Riley stepped in front of the mirror. She saw Harry smiling at her. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the stone and put it back in his pocket. **

**"****What do you see, Black?" Quirrell asked.**

"**I see myself kicking your arse."**

"She shouldn't have done that…"

**said Riley smugly.**

"**How dare you!" shouted Quirrell pulling his wand out pointing it at her.**

Dakota buried her face in Sirius's chest. Sirius rubbed her back.

**Riley took out her own wand and cried, "****Expelliarmus!"**

**Ball of light shot out from her wand and Riley went flying back into the wall.**

"Guess she should've practiced," Frank said.

Alice smacked him in the head.

**And Riley mumbled a 'Cedric was right' and doubled over in pain.**

Dakota burst into tears.

**But Harry hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.**

"**They lie … They lie …"**

"**Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"**

**The high voice spoke again.**

"Is there a chance that the voice is coming from someone else one him?" Remus asked.

"Like a Siamese twin?" Lily asked.

"Uh – no."

**Riley looked up when she heard the voice.**

Sirius sighed in relief and said, "Good, she's okay."

"**Let me speak to him… face-to-face…"**

"**Master, you are not strong enough!"**

"**I have strength enough … for this…."**

Everyone looked confused.

**Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.** **Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.**

Lily and Molly let out a shriek.

"VOLDEMORT'S ON THE BACK OF HIS HEAD!" James shouted.

"**Oh my Gred and Forge**

"That's a new one," Arthur said.

**he has no nose!"**

Everyone laughed.

**whispered Riley wincing.**

"**Harry Potter…" it whispered.**

**Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move.**

"**See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor… I have form only when I can share another's body … but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds…. Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks . . . you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest… and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own…. Now… why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"**

**So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs.** **He stumbled backward.**

"**Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me … or you'll meet the same end as your parents and the foolish girl's mother…. They died begging me for mercy…."**

"Liar…" James said with a scowl.

Both James and Lily looked disgusted.

"**LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.**

**Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.**

"**How touching…" it hissed. "I always value bravery…. Yes, boy, your parents were brave…. I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight…. but your mother needn't have died …she was trying to protect you…. Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."**

"Don't do it Harry!" Alice said.

"**NEVER!"**

**Harry sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. **

**At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him. The pain in his head lessened — he looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers — they were blistering before his eyes.**

"What?" Frank said.

"**Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet, landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck **— **Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony.**

"Well that's odd," Arthur said.

"**Master, I cannot hold him — my hands — my hands!"**

**And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms — Harry could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.**

"**Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort. Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face —**

"**AAAARGH!"**

**Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering, too, and then Harry knew: Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain — his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.**

"Harry's one smart cookie," Sirius said.

**Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off — the pain in Harry's head was building — he couldn't see —he could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and other voices possibly Riley's, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, "Harry! Harry!"**

**He felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down… down… down…**

"I hope he'll be okay," Molly said to Lily.

"I think he will because he's in the next six books." Lily said with a weak smile.

**Riley gasped and watched as Quirrell disintegrated into ashes. She tried to stand up but the pain in her hips and chest was agonizing. Starting to crawl she made it to Harry and held him in her arms. She patted Harry's hair trying to flatten it.**

"That won't work," Remus said.

"We've tried," Sirius said patting James head only to have the hair pop back up, "See?"

**It popped back up in a matter of seconds.**

"Happens every time," James said.

"**Darn," she mumbled.**

**She sighed in relief as soon as she saw Dumbledore and flopped on her back.**

**Something gold was glinting just above him. The Snitch! **

**Harry tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy. He blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses.**

Frank snorted.

**How strange.** **He blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him. On the bed next to him Riley sleeping.**

"**Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore.**

**Harry stared at him. Then he remembered: "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick —"**

"Well that would not have been the first thing." Dakota said.

"**Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."**

"**Then who does? Sir, I —"**

"**Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."**

**Harry swallowed and looked around him. He realized he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop.**

"**Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. **

"**What happened down in the dungeons between you, Riley, and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows.**

"Good ol' Dumbledore," Frank said.

**I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you and Riley a toilet seat. **

"As long as they didn't blow up any toilet seats," Molly said sternly.

**No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."**

"**How long have I been in here?"**

"**Three days. **

"That's a long time to be out cold." Arthur said

**Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Granger, and Mr. Lupin will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."**

"Why did he only say Ron's first name?" Sirius asked.

"Think Sirius," Lily said slowly, "There are three other Mr. Weasley's at Hogwarts during their time."

"**But sir, the Stone —"**

"**I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you two were doing very well on your own, I must say."**

"**You got there? You got Hermione's owl?"**

"Of course, he's Dumbledore." Remus said.

"**We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to see Professor Quirrell disintegrate —"**

"**It was ****you**_**.**_**"**

"**I feared I might be too late."**

"They almost died!" Dakota exclaimed.

"**You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer —"**

"**Not the Stone, boy, you — the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."**

"Won't Flamel and his wife die?" James asked.

"**Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend — Nicolas Flamel —"**

"**Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You ****did**__**do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."**

"**But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"**

"That's what I'm saying!"

"**They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."**

**Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face.**

"**To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, **_**very**_** long day. **

"Sounds like something you would say to a four year old." Frank said.

**After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all — the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."**

**Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.**

"**Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking . . . Sir — even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who —"**

"**Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."**

"**Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"**

"I doubt it," Alice said.

"**No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share . . . not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time — and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."**

**Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me … things I want to know the truth about…."**

"**The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."**

"Dumbledore never lies." Arthur said.

"**Well … Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"**

**Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.**

"**Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day … put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older … I know you hate to hear this … when you are ready, you will know."**

"I wonder when that'll be." Molly wondered aloud.

**And Harry knew it would be no good to argue.**

"**But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"**

"**Your mother died to save you.**

"Of course I would," Lily said with a smile.

**If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign … to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."**

"Deep," Sirius said staring at the book.

**Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet.** **When he had found his voice again, Harry said, "And the Invisibility Cloak — do you know who sent it to me?"**

"**Ah — your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. **

"**Useful things … your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."**

"JAMES!" Lily and Molly scolded.

"**And there's something else …"**

"**Fire away."**

"**Quirrell said Snape —"**

"**Professor ****Snape, Harry."**

"**Yes, him — Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"**

"**Well, they did rather detest each other, though not as much as Miss Black's father.**

"You got that right," Sirius said.

"You almost killed him!" Remus exclaimed.

"Technically you would have almost killed him."

"But you set him up."

**Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive."**

"**What?"**

"I saved him." James said with a smirk.

"**He saved his life."**

"**What****?"**

"**Yes …" said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt…. I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace…."**

"His mind's a bit twisted isn't it?" Alice asked.

**Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped.**

"**And sir, there's one more thing…"**

"**Just the one?"**

"**How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"**

"That's what we're wondering," Arthur said.

"**Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to **_**find **_**the Stone — find it, but not use it — would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes…. Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit-flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them — but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"**

"**Did someone say Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Riley said suddenly jerking awake.**

"Ah, the classic Sirius," Remus said.

**Harry snorted.**

**Dumbledore smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"**

Everyone burst into laughter until their sides hurt.

**Riley started to snicker.**

**Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict.**

"**Just five minutes," Harry pleaded.**

"**Absolutely not."**

"Aw loosen up Poppy," James said.

"**You let Professor Dumbledore in…."**

"**Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You two need ****rest**_**.**_**"**

"**I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey …"**

"**Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes ****only**_**.**_**"**

"Yay!"

**Riley turned to Harry and said, "I'd give you a high five, but it hurts to bend."**

**And Madam Pomfrey let Ron, Hermione, and Thomas in.**

"**Harry****! Riley!"**

**Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around them again, but Harry and Riley were glad she held herself in as Harry's head was still very sore and so were Riley's hips and ribs (which she hadn't learned that she broke three ribs the day before when she first woke up).**

"Like the time James got clobbered by that bludger and plunged thirty feet of his broom!" Frank said, "Except that seems more painful than what happened to Riley.

"**Oh, Harry, Riley, we were sure you were going to — Dumbledore was so worried —"**

"**We were so worried!" said Thomas.**

"**The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What **_**really **_**happened?"**

"Aw, they care about them…" Sirius cooed.

**It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors. Harry and Riley told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud.**

"**So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to **_**die**_**?"**

"**That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that — what was it? — 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"**

"**I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.**

**Riley shook her head and said, "No he's brilliant, Ronald."**

"How very true," Molly agreed.

"**So what happened to you three?" said Harry.**

"**Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "Thomas and I brought Ron round — that took a while — and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall — he already knew — he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor."**

"**It's like he's physic," said Thomas.**

"I think he might be," James said.

"**D'you think he meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your fathers cloak and everything?"**

"**Well**_**,**_**" Hermione exploded, "if he did — I mean to say — that's terrible — you could have been killed."**

"**No, it isn't," said Harry thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give us a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I** **could. . . ."**

"**Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly making Riley roll her eyes again. "Listen, you two have got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course — you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you Harry **— **but the food'll be good."**

**At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.**

"**You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT," she said firmly.**

**After a good night's sleep, Harry and Riley felt nearly back to normal.**

"That's good," Lily said.

"**I want to go to the feast," they told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened their many candy boxes. "We can, can't we?"**

"**Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," she said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. **

"Yes, because the mashed potatoes will come alive and strangle them!" Sirius said.

"And the turkeys will chop their heads off." James added.

"And the ice cream will freeze them to death."

"And don't get us started on the bacon!"

"Will you two shut up?" Dakota asked.

"**And you have another visitor."**

"**Oh, good," said Harry. "Who is it?"**

"**And does he have or she have candy?" asked Riley bouncing up and down.**

"I don't think she needs any candy." Molly said.

**Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him and Riley, and burst into tears.**

"**It's — all — my — ruddy — fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh two could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"**

"NO!" they all shouted.

"**Hagrid!" said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. **

"**It's fine," said Riley. "We're fine.**

"**Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."**

"**Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!" **

"It's just a name," Alice said.

"**VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, we've got loads…."**

**Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh two a presents."**

"**It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.**

"**Or rock cakes?" asked Riley looking at her stomach.**

Lily rolled her eyes.

"**Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix them. 'Course, he shoulda sacked me instead — anyway, got yeh this Harry . . ."**

**It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father.**

Lily started to tear up.

"Do you want me to read, Lily?" Remus offered.

"No, no I'm fine." she answered.

"**Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos . . . knew yeh didn' have any . . . d'yeh like it?"**

**Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.**

**Hagrid turned to Riley and handed her an old, worn, dark scarlet book bag.**

"That's my book bag!" Sirius exclaimed, "Where did he get it?"

**She opened the bag surprised to find a photo album around the album were dozens of crumpled up pieces of parchment. Riley un-crumpled one and read it.**

_**Ideas for Pranks Page 32,**_

"I remember this page." James said.

_**Charm the Slytherins robes scarlet and gold…**_

"Check."

_**Throw a shampoo bomb at Snivellus…**_

"Check"

_**Make nicknames for all the Professors and use them…**_

"We haven't done this one yet."

**Riley grinned as she read on. She then opened the photo album to a random page. On the page was a picture of her father, Harry's father, a man who looked a lot Thomas, and a chubby man all fresh out of Hogwarts.**

"**I asked an ol' friend of yeh father if he had anythin'," said Hagrid, "Told meh the book bag was yeh father's. The photo album was yeh father's friend. He said ef yeh were anythin' like yer father yeh might wanna keep the pieces of parchment.**

"Offensive!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Why do I have a feeling that Sirius's 'old friend' is Remus?" Dakota asked.

"Because the last sentence sounds like something I'd say." Remus pointed out.

"**That guy was right, thanks Hagrid," said Riley in awe un-crumpling another piece of parchment.**

**Harry and Riley made their way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. They had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving them one last checkup, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the House Cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.**

Everyone booed.

**When Harry and Riley walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. Harry slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione, Riley between Thomas and George, at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him. Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.**

"**Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were … you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…."**

"Oh Dumbledore…" Frank said with a grin.

"**Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, five hundred and seventy-two."**

"Don't remind us," Arthur groaned

**A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.**

"**Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."**

They all raised an eyebrow.

**The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.**

"**Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes …**

"**First — to Mr. Ronald Weasley …"**

**Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.**

"Exactly what Molly and Arthur look like when they are embarrassed," Alice said.

"**… for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."**

They all clapped.

**Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"**

"**Second – to Mr. Thomas Lupin… for never leaving a man behind, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."**

They clapped again.

**Thomas's face suddenly was as red as the Weasley brothers' hair. The Gryffindors erupted into cheers once again.** **At last there was silence again.**

"**Third — to Miss Hermione Granger…for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."**

And again.

**Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves — they were a hundred fifty points up.**

"**Fourth – to Miss Riley Black for standing by her friends even if it causes a great deal of pain."**

"Is anyone else tired clapping?" Dakota asked.

They all raised a hand.

**Riley grinned and high fived her fellow Gryffindors who cheered and clapped in excitement. They only needed sixty one more points to win!**

"**Fifth — to Mr. Harry Potter . . ." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. ". . . for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points."**

"But now they are tied with Slytherin." Molly said.

**The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had five hundred and seventy-two points — exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the House Cup — if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.**

**Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.**

"**There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."**

Everyone cheered.

"Though I do think that was worth more than ten points," Remus said

**Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Thomas, and Riley stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have** **looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.**

Sirius smirked.

"**Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."**

**He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. **

**Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced** **smile. He caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that Snape's feelings toward him hadn't changed one jot. This didn't worry Harry. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts.**

"Yeah, the definition of normal is different at Hogwarts," Lily agreed.

**It was the best evening of Harry and Riley's life, better than Harry winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls … they would never, ever forget tonight.**

**Harry and Riley had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, both they and Ron passed with good marks, Thomas with better marks though; Hermione, of course, had the best grades of the first years.**

"Of course she did, she's Hermione," Frank said.

**Riley even passed up Hermione in Potions.**

Everyone was shocked.

"How is that possible?" James asked.

**Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron** **said, you couldn't have everything in life.**

**And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly);**

"Me too," Sirius agreed.

**Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans (or in Thomas's case the Chocolate Frogs Riley promised him)**

"Yum!" Remus exclaimed.

**as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard** **robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross station.**

**It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.**

"**You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "all of you — I'll send you an owl."**

"**Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to." **

**Riley suddenly jumped on Thomas's back.**

"**Please don't let me go back to them Thomas!"**

"How odd, I did the same the thing to Remus because I didn't want to go back to my family." Sirius said.

"Except you were heavier than she probably is," Remus said.

**she cried as Fred and George who were behind them peeled her of off Thomas.**

**People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:**

"**Bye, Harry!"**

"**See you, Potter!"**

"**Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him.**

"**Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.**

**He, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together, followed by Riley and Thomas.**

"**There he is, Mom, there he is, look!"**

"I bet its Ron's little sister," Alice said.

**It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.**

"**Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see —"**

"**Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point."**

**Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them.**

"**Busy year?" she said.**

"**Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."**

"**Yeah," said Riley. "My sweater's awesome."**

"**The fudge was great," said Thomas.**

"**Oh, it was nothing, dears."**

**They said their good-byes to Thomas ("Remember to owl often," Riley told him.) as he walked off to his Uncle. His uncle was a hefty man with dark brown hair. He was wearing dark wizard robes which had gotten a few looks from passing Muggles.**

"My best bet is Thomas's uncle is an Auror," Arthur said.

"**Ready, are you?"**

**It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still mustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry and Riley.**

"**You must be Harry and Riley's family!" said Mrs. Weasley.**

"**No Mrs. Weasley they're all Harry's," said Riley, "As far as I'm concerned I'm an orphan who wouldn't mind becoming your eighth child."**

"I wouldn't mind either," Molly said.

"I would!" Arthur said, "Eight children! I think seven is enough!"

Everyone who wasn't Molly or Arthur laughed.

"**In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, girl, we haven't got all day." He walked away.**

**Harry and Riley hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione. "See you over the summer, then."**

"**Hope you two have — er — a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.**

"**Oh, we will," said Riley, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over her face. **

"She's lost it Lily! She thinks their good people!" Dakota exclaimed.

"**They**__**don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…." finished Harry.**

"Smart harry, smart indeed," James said.

"And that is the end of this book," Lily said closing the book.

James and Sirius clapped and said, "Good book, good book."

"So should we call it a night?" Remus asked.

"Sure? But where are Molly and Arthur going to sleep," Alice asked.

"Well there are bunch of pillows and blankets in that corner over there."

_**A/N And that is the end of this book, book two will be up soon. :)**_


End file.
